Tum aa gaye ho, Noor aa gaya hai
by Cutie pari
Summary: Effect of past in present life...A storm in Abhirika and duo's life...(still working on summary ).. Abhirika will get equal space as duo.. it's dedicate to my friend cum sweet factory jiya :)
1. chapter 1

**A beautiful home**

It was morning time, a man seems completely busy , he was just running around the house to do his work quickly in time. After putting the toast in toaster machine, he rushed toward his room and wear his uniform, again he quickly went to kitchen and put out the toast , a relived sigh came out from his mouth seeing the toast in good state. Jerking his head, he took a glass of milk with that dark browny taste and entered in a room. As soon he entered inside the room the unusual soon was infront of his eyes, the room was empty, suddenly he heard from behined : Don't move, hand's up warna mai goli chala dungi...

A smile crept on his face listening his princess's voice, he in naughty tone : aaaaaa chuha !!!!!!

The girl who was behined now came infront of him and hugged him tightly from waist in scare : baba please chuhe ko bhagayo...(in terrfied tone )eeeeu kitna darawna hota hai wo aur uske wo red red eyes (she hugged her saviour more )

He in smile pick her daughter in her lap and said in mischevious tone : sorry mere sher tujhe fir se chuhe se dara diya maine..

Girl glared him first then said in same tone as his father : mai sacchi ka nahi dari thi baba..(in cute tone )maine aapko khus karne ke liye acting kiya tha promise.

He was just admiring her seven year daughter's cuteness, she is exactly carbon copy of his baba in behaviour. Her deep black eyes, long straight hair , her fair complexion making her like a fairy and for his father, her princess is the most beautiful kid in world. He came out from his thinking listening a barking sound.

Girl in happy tone : johny , baba mujhe neeche utaro na mujhe johny ke saath khelna hai..

He put her baby on the bed and said in sweet tone : Navya abhi nahi bacche, abhi johny ke saath khelne ka bilkul bhi time nahi hai humare paas, hum late ho rahe na school ke liye.

Navya in buttering tone ; Baba please itno sa khe lun (showing the little amount from her small tiny fingure )

He in strict tone ; Navya ab aapke mooh se ek awaj bhi nahi ani chahiye, chupchap baitho yahan mujhe baal banane hai aapke..

Navya in fake sad tone : Baba aap apne pari ko aise dantoge !

He hiding his smile : tu pari nahi saitan ki nani ban gyi hai, (kissing on her forehead ) le ban gayi teri choti..

Navya kissed on his cheek : thank you baba..ye na ekdam best wala hair style hai, kisiki mumma bhi itna accha baal nahi banati..(hugging him tightly ) aap na world's best baba ho, mere hi nahi sabke superhero ho aap ...(kissing on his cheek ) i love you so so so much..(tears fall down from his father's eyes, he kissed her forhead lovingly )

Voice from behined : Ye cheating hai, sara ka sara pyar baba ko aur mujhe kuch nahi (making sad faces )

Navya in happy tone : Tarika aunty aap, (she rushed near her and hugged her tightly ), mai to aapse bhi bahut bahut bahut pyar karti ho...

Tarika bending down while cupping her face : mai bhi aapse bhut jada pyar karti hun meri princess (she kissed on her forehead affectionately )..Abhijeet agar aapko koi problem na ho to kya mai Navya ko school chhor dun aaj (looking down )

Abhijeet taking deep sigh : hmmm..mai nikalta hun tum matlab aap (a pain passed out from Tarika's face listening aap , although she was now inhabitual of it ) Navya ko pahle breakfast

Tarika cutting him in calm tone : jee aap chinta mat kijiye mai karwa dungi..

Abhijeet nodded and left from there giving a soft kiss on her angel's forehead..

Tarika's eyes became wet unwillingly , she murmured in pain : meri kya khata hai Abhijeet jiski saja tum mujhe pichle saat saalo se dete aa rahe ho, tumhari jeewan saathi hone ka sapna to maine usi din chhor diya tha jis din tum kisi aur ke ho gye the , (in lost tone ) par tumse itni umeed to rakhi thi maine ki tum mujhe ajnabi na samjho.. (in painful smile ) sayad ye bhi bahut jada mang liya maine tumse..

* * *

Abhijeet in pain : mai na chahte hue bhi tumhe har baar takleef deta hun Tarika, mere anjan behaviour se tumhe roj chot pahunchata hun mai..(in helpless tone ) par mai kya karu , jab bhi tumhe dekhta hun mujhe tumhara mujreem hone ka ehsaas hota hai, (in tears ) maine tumse tumhari sari khusiyan cheen li , tumse kiya hua har ek vada tora hai maine , tumhara dil bhut bara hai Tarika sayad isliye tumne mujh jaise admi ko itni asani se maaf kar diya ..(in guilt tone ) par mai khud apne aapko kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga Tarika..kabhi nahi..

He wiped his tears and entered inside the bureau, All team members stood up in greeting him he wished all in smile and entered inside Acp sir's cabin, he became confuse seeing salunkhe there.He silently stood there .

Salunkhe noticed Abhijeet so he said to Acp : Boss mujhe jo kehna tha wo maine keh diya hai mai umeed karta hun ki tum jaroor is bare me sochoge..(Acp sir nodded, salunkhe sir left from there without giving a look to Abhijeet )

Abhijeet in confusion sat down infront of Acp sir after his signal.

Abhijeet : sir kya hua koi tension wali baat hai kya, salunkhe sir ne aisa kya kaha aapse jo aap itne pareshan ho gye..(grabbing his hand ) sab theek hai na sir ?

Acp sir taking sigh initiated : Abhijeet salunkhe yahan Tarika ke liye aya tha (Abhijeet looked down , Acp sir said in angry tone ) aise neeche dekhne se kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet, kab tak tum apne saath saath Tarika ko bhi uss galti ki saja dete rahoge haan. Tum jante bhi ho ki Tarika ko kya kya sunna par raha hai sabse, uske gharwalo ne usse rishta tor diya, yahan tak ki koi bhi mooh uthake use kuch bhi sunake chala jata hai (added in anger ) aur wo pagal ye sab kuch seh rahi hai sirf aur sirf tumhari wajah se..kitni kosis ki humne ki wo apne life me settle ho jaye par usse ab bhi ye yakeen hai ki tum ek na ek din use uska hak doge..(in pain ) kyun apne saath saath uski jindgi barbad kar rahe ho tum, jawab do mujhe..(in high voice ) darn it ! i need answer.

Abhijeet in teary tone : Iska jawab aap pahle se jante hai sir, (in strong tone ) aap salunkhe sir ko bol dijiyega ki wo Tarika ki chinta na kare kl mai usse khud baat karunga aur use Raaj se saadi ke liye bhi mana lunga.

Acp in pain : Aur tumhe kya lagta hai wo maan jaegi , jab 7 saal me uska jawab nahi badla to kya tum ek din me use apne pyar ko chhorkar kisi aur ke saath rahne ke liye manva loge (Abhijeet turned his head other side , Acp sir came to him and took his hand in his own ) mai janta hun beta jo kuch bhi hua use bhulana tumhare liye bhut mushkil hai, par beta kisike jane se jindgi tham to nahi jati..(cupping his face ) ek beta pahle hi kho chuka hun mai aur dusre ko aise ghoot ghootke roj marte hue dekhne ki himmat nahi hai mujhme..(in hope ) please ek baar, sirf ek baar mere liye Tarika ko haan kehdo ..aur fir Navya ko bhi to ek maa ki jaroorat hai na beta, socho kitna accha hoga use ek pita ke saath maa ka bhi pyar mil jaega..

Abhijeet freed his face and said in appologetic tone while standing : i m sorry sir ye mujhse nahi hoga..(in pain ) apne bh..(composing himself ) kisi aur ki jindgi barbad karke , kisi aur ke sapne torke mai apni khusiyan nahi mana sakta

Acp sir in helpless tone : Abhijeet 7 saal pahle jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi..agar kisine tumhe galat samjha to khot usme hai tumme nahi..(taking deep sigh ) mai tumpe koi dabav nahi dal raha bacche par itna jaroor kahunga ki ek baar jaroor sochna iss bare me..kyunki tumhara koi bhi faisle pe bhut sari jindgiyan tiki hui hai...

* * *

Abhijeet and Navya was laying on bed, Navya's head was on her father's chest, He was carresing her hair lovingly..

Navya in low tone : Baba kuch hua hai kya, aap bhut pareshan lag rahe ho..dadu se daant pari kya ?

Abhijeet smiled a little and kissed on her forehead : nahi bacche aisa kuch bhi nahi hai sab theek hai..(placing hand on her cheek ) aur jab tak meri pari mere saath hai mai to kabhi udas reh hi nahi sakta..

Navya in smile kissed on his cheek and then said in excited tone : baba mujhe na aaj aapka favourite wala song sunke sona hai please..

Abhijeet in sweet tone : As u command my princess (Navya adjust himself more cosily in smile )

**Tum aa gaye ho, Nur aa gaya hai..****Nahi to charagon se..****Lauh jaa rahi thi...**Abhijeet hold her hand and kissed on it , Navya closed her eyes in smile..

**jeene ki tumse wajah mil gayi hai****Bari bewajah jindgi , jaa rahi thi...**A tear slipped down from his eyes which instantly wiped by her angel, Abhijeet smiled and sing :

**Kahan se chale kahan ke liye****ye khabar nahi thi magar****koi bhi sira jahan ja mila****wahi tum miloge...****ki hum tak tumhari dua aa rahi thi...**Abhijeet looked at her angel who drifted into beautiful dreamland securing his hand , he smiled wholeheartedly

**Tum aa gaye ho noor aa gya hai****Nahi to charagon se****Lauh ja rahi thi ...**He kissed on her forehead and covered her from quilt properly, he adjust her head on pillow and move toward store room..he opened the door Nd entered inside, he move forward and took his brother's picture ,seeing his smiling picture his eyes became wet..

_Nahi ho tum mere bhai..bhai aise to nahi hote Abhi, tumne to mere sapno ka hi khoon kar diya..meri puri khusiyan cheen li tumne mujhse..jindgi me sabse jada bharosa agar maine kisipe kiya to wo tumpe, par tumne mujhe kahin ka nahi chhora..mere sare sapno ko aise chaknachoor kardiya jaise wo tumhare liye kuch mayne hi nahi the..mai tumhe kabhi maaf nahi kar paunga Abhi..kabhi nahi.._Abhijeet broke down in tears hugging his picture, tears were falling down in his frame, he said in heavy tone ; kaas mai tujhe sach bata pata yaar, kaas mai tujhe ye keh pata ki tera Abhi dhokebaaj nahi hai..maine tere saath, Tarika ke saath sabke saath bhut bura kiya hai yaar..par tujhe aise nahi jana tha na yaar..(spreading hand on his face ) please ek baar wapas aa ja, please...

**End of this chapter...****A/n : So guys, hope aaplogo ko ye chapter padhne layak laga ho..ahem ahem, i know aaplog mujhse bhut gussa honge itne dino tak gayab rahne ke liye par mai kya karu, kabhi study ka siyappa ho jata hai to kabhi mere health ka..ye wala plot mere deemag me bhut dino se ghoom raha tha so i wite it down..****I will update bleeding heart soon...tc ))))**


	2. yaad ate ho

_Abhijeet in soft tone : Tarika please try to understand, agar mai us wakt tumhara haath nahi chhorta to tum bhi mere saath neeche gir jati ...(he grabbed her hand but Tarika jerked in anger ) accha na sorry , ho gyi galti mujhse ab maaf bhi kardo..._

_Tarika in anger : sorry kehke koi ehsaan kar rahe ho mujhpar? (in extreme anger ) tumhe andaja bhi hai mujhpe kya beeti jab maine apne samne tumhe neeche girte hue dekha, (in pain ) aisa lag raha tha jaise meri jindgi bhi tumhare saath chali gayi.. aur ye pahli baar nahi hai Abhijeet isse pahle bhi tum kai baar aisa kar chuke ho..har baar maine tumhe maaf kar diya par iss baar nahi..(in strong tone ) bilkul bhi nahi.._

_Abhijeet in annoyed tone : Tarika yaar, (in irritate tone ) ho gyi galti, ab kya jaan logi meri...Tarika cid ke job me har wakt khatra hota hai aur ye baat tum bahut acche se janti ho ki humari life ki koi garantee nahi hoti, ek pal me kya ho jaye kisiko kuch bhi nahi pata.._

_Tarika in carefree tone : ho gya tumhara, ab mai jau..(in teasing tone ) actually kya hai na tumhari tarah mai bhi apni duty karti hun so mujhe late ho raha hai.._

_Abhijeet came in anger after listening this but he said in composed tone : ok fine jayo...jab baat samjhani hi nahi hai kisiko to samjhake kya fayda ?_

_Tarika composed her anger and came out from the cafe, she tried to go on opposite side of road for hiring cab but due to traffic she was not able to do so._

_Abhijeet also came outside they both looked at each other then adverted their gaze quickly.__Abhijeet gulped down his anger and opened his car door when he saw something in his rear view mirror that made him awestruck..he saw a car in fast speed was reaching near Tarika and she was really unware of it..Abhijeet's heart beat became fast he just rushed near Tarika and pulled her toward humself with full strenghth...Tarika's head dashed with his chest while Abhijeet just hold her tightly ,he was looking terrified and out of breath.__Abhijeet in pure concern asked while cupping her face : Tarika tum theek ho...(checking her hand in panick ) kahin lagi to nahi..haan (Tarika nodded in no )..Abhijeet in tears kissed on her forehead and hand , he hugged her tightly with all strength._.

_Tarika whispered on road in mischevious tone : Abhijeet (hmmmm ) we r on road and all are watching us...__Abhijeet get confuse first then he remembered they are standing on the between on the middle of the road..he leave her instantly.._

_Abhijeet in strict tone : chalo gari me baitho mai tumhe drop kar deta hun lab.__Tarika in attitude : No thanks, i will manage.__Abhijeet pressed his teeth in anger and said in low husky tone : Chupchap gari me baitho warna jabardasti uthake le jaunga (Tarika looked at him in shock )..aur tumhe acche se pata hai mai dhamki nahi de raha mai aisa kar sakta hun..__Tarika sat on front seat in anger and closed the door with bang..._

_Abhijeet in murmering : nakhre to dekho madam ke..jiddi kahi ki..He also took his seat and started driving, he said in teasing tone : gari me seat belt bandhne ke liye hota hai..show piece ke liye nahi__Tarika replied in stern tone : tumhe meri fikar karne ki jaroorat nahi hai mai apna khyal khud rakh sakti hun.._

_Abhijeet in tease : haan uska sample to maine abhi road par dekh liya hai...pata nahi jab logo ko road cross karne nahi ata to karte kyun hai ? ...you should thank me maine tumhe bachaya aaj par tum to..._

_Tarika cutting in burning tone : mai to kya..maine kya tumhe bola tha Abhijeet please mujhe bachalo..fir se ek baar hero ban jayo sabke samne..tumhare saath baithne se accha hota mai bhagwan ke paas__Abhijeet breaked car in abruptly nd look at Tarika in anger : kya bol rahi thi..ek baar fir se bolo jara.._

_Tarika became scare seeing fire in his eyes but said in strong tone : tumhari baat ko hi repeat kar rahi thi mai..tumne hi to kuch der pahle kaha tha na ki jindgi ka koi bharosa nahi kabhi bhi kisi ki bhi ja sakti hai bla bla bla..._

_Abhijeet instantly : par tum kisi nahi ho..tum Tarika ho meri..(grabbing her hand ) aur jab tak mai hun iss duniya me tumhe mere saath har wakt rehna hoga ..(in moist tone ) kyunki mai tumhare bina reh nahi sakta..__(in strong tone )samjhi tum?_

_Tarika in pain : to tum ye baat kyun nahi samajhte, jis tarah tum mere bina nahi reh sakte usi tarah mai bhi tumhare bina nahi reh sakti Abhijeet...(placing hand on her cheek ) cid officer ho ya koi army officer unke apno ko bhi unhe khone se dar lahta hai Abhijeet...ye baat tum kyun nahi samajhte, (in helpless teary tone ) har wakt apni jaan ko khatre me dalna jaroori hai kya .._

_Abhijeet wiped her tear and said in pure love : isliye to maine apni jaan ki iffajat ki ..kyunki meri jaan to tum ho Tarika..agar Daya mera dil hai to tum dharkan ho meri..aur koi apni dharkan ke bina jinda reh sakta hai kya ?_

_Tarika looked at him with full of love and hugged him tightly...(Ab to gussa nahi hai na meri jaan mujhse )..she hugged him more tighlty which gave him answer..._

* * *

Mam , aapki gari theek ho gyi ..wo filter me kachra jama ho gya tha isliye band par gyi thi...

Tarika came out from her thought listening mechanic voice, she wiped her tears and giving the money she headed toward Navya's school..

Navya in tension : Tarika Aunty aaj to pakka late ho jana hai mujhe..Anita mam to mera aaj baigan ka bharta bana dengi..

Tarika refreshed her mind, she said in naughty tone : to mai aapki mam ko bol dungi aapko kuch aur banade kyunki aapko to baigan ka bharta pasand nahi hai na...( Navya burst out in laughing, tarika also smiled listening her sweet laugh )

Navya saw from window a mother was pampering her daugher, tear filled in her small eyes..

Tarika saw her tears, she became panick..;. Navya , baby ..kya hua..aap ro kyun rahe ho..

Navya said in teary tone : kuch nahi Tarika aunty (in pain ) bas mumma ki yaad aa gyi...bhagwan jee bhut bure hai, unhe meri mumma ko mujhse dur nahi karne chahiye tha na..(in teary tone) baba to kahte hai jo good hote hai unke saath sab good hota hai to fir mere saath itna bura kyun kiya bhagwan jee ne..kya mai gandi bacchi hun..par mai to sabki baat manti hun..kisise jhagra bhi nahi karti..kisika dil bhi nahi dukhati fir mujhe unhone kyun punish kiya mujhe

Tarika looked at her with so much pain then hugged her tightly in soothing shell..she hide the little angle in her wings..some tears fall down from her eyes too realising the pain of innocent flower...

* * *

**AT CHANDIGADH**

A beautiful home , three people were sitting in the dining table..in which two was looking a couple and other one was silently looking at them in smile, he was looking so handsome, he was wearing a black a black coat which was making him more attractive..but his eyes were seeming no expression, it was blank..the couple started fighting so the gentle man took the charge with : Naman yaar Namrata bhabhi bilkul theek keh rahi hai iss baar galti teri hai..

Naman in shock : Daya tu bhi..mera dost hoke tu iss churail ki tarafdari kar raha hai..galat gal hai ye to..

Daya : mai bas sahi ki tarafdari kar raha hun ok ..aur bhabhi bilkul sahi hai iss wakt, tumhe unko aaj shopping pe le hi jana chahiye..

Namrata in excited tone : lo ab to veer jee ne bhi keh diya ab aapko mujhe shopping karane waste le jana parega..

Naman in conveincing tone ; par Daya tu janta hai na aaj kitne important client ke saath meeting hone wali hai humari..

Daya in concern : uss sabki fikar tu na kar..mai sab handle kar lunga..

Naman in caring tone ; par yaar akle tu

Daya in strict tone : tujhe mujhpe bharosa nahi hai kya ?

Naman : are yara jaa raha hun...gussa kyun karta hai..chaliye Rani sahiba jake taiyar ho jaye warna aapke veer jee aaj mera jeena haram kar denge..

Namrata hugging Daya happily : thank u veer jee, aap great ho...mai hure ayi..

Naman jerking his head said in disappointment : Tu na bigar ke rakh diya ise , ek din delhlena tumhari behan mujhe katora leke bitha degi...

Daya's smile vanished in a second listening this sentence, he remembered the same line from someone who was very close to his heart in one time.

_Tarika in sweet tone : Abhi kyun dant rahe ho bichare ko birthday ke din.._

_Abhijeet in furious tone : koi bechara nahi hai ye, ek number ka chalak ban gaya hai ye tumhara ladla partner (daya made a face )...apne birthday ke din mere sare kapre donate karke aya hai ye _, _(in fake crying tone ) yahan tak ki mere coats bhi.._

_Daya in naughty tone : wo sab maine Tarika ke liya kiya (she looked at him in question ) are jab meri dost tumhare saath bahar jaegi to socho bechari ke prestige par kitna parega ? tum jo wo purane old fashion kapre pehenkar iske saath nikloge to log tumhe iska uncle samajh lenge_

_Tarika and_ _Daya burst out in laughter giving hi-fi while Abhijeet throw all the cushion with : ruk tu abhi batata hun tujhe...ek din saheb ke faishon ke chakkar me mujhe katora leke baithna hoga..._

Daya was still smiling remembering the past when Naman pressed his shoulder, he came in present and a huge pain appeared in eyes, pain of betraying by his brother..he just left from there hiding his rolling tears..

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Thank u so much to all 19 friends who reviwed in previous chapter...hoping aaplog isi tarah saath doge..tc )))**


	3. Teri meri kahani

Abhijeet was busy in making his file when Navya came and hugged him from back, He smiled while asking in loving tone : kya chahiye meri pari ko ?

Navya in heavy tone ; Baba mai jo mangungi wo aap mujhe doge ?

Abhijeet became panick hearing her teary voice, he looked at her daughter who was looking down and Abhijeet made her sit on his lap : kya hua meri pari ko hmm ? (lifting her face from chin ) aaj meri chatterbox ko kya ho gya..(grabbing her small hand ) duniya me aisi koi cheej nahi hai jo aapke baba aapke liye na sake..(kissing on her head ) aap bas bolo aapko kya chahiye ..

Navya in teary tone : mujhe meri mumma chahiye, please baba aap meri mumma ko la do na..

Abhijeet's eyes filled with so many tears, he wiped his tears and while composing himself he said in soft yet painful tone : bacche aap jante ho na ki jo bhagwan ke paas chale jate hai wo kabhi laut ke nahi ate..hum chahkar bhi unhe kabhi wapas nahi la sakte..

Navya in moist tone : par baba meri sari friends ki mumma unke paas rehti hai, unke saath khelti hai unkha khyal rakhti hai unhe bhut bhut bhut pyar bhi karti hai fir meri mumma tara kyun ban gyi baba..(in crying tone ) kya main bhut bad hun (Abhijeet nodded his head in no tearily )..maine apni mumma ko bhut pareshan kiya hoga isliye wo chali gayi na, (grabbing Abhijeet's hand ) par baba mai aapse pakka wada karti hun ek dam sachha wada mai na kabhi unhe pareshan nahi karungi, unki har baat manungi, wo agat mujhe scold bhi karengi tab bhi bura nahi feel karunga promise..please baba aap meri mumma ko le ayo na..i promise mai unhe sabse acchi bacchi banke dikhaungi..please (she started crying harshly )

Abhijeet hugged her tightly , her crying voice was enough to bleed Abhijeet's heart..he was feeling unbearable pain to see his angel in pain , Abhijeet in teary tone : Navya meri pari, aap to mere bahadur sher hai na..aap mere strong bacche ho na (Navya nodded while her head was still hiding on his chest and also sobbing badly )..please meri pari , tu janti hai na mai aise nahi dekh sakta tujhe..agar tune rona band nahi kiya to mai bhi rone lagunga..tu chahti hai ki tere baba roye ..

Navya seperated herself from hug and wiped her all tears, she said while cupping his face : mai aapko rote hue kabhi nahi dekh sakti baba...(wiping his tears from her soft tone ) i m sorry baba meri wajah se aapke ankho me ansoo aa gye..

Abhijeet in pain kissed her hands and said in little anger : ek chapet dunga kaske (pulling her in hug ) bari ayi sorry kahne wali...aur khabardar aage se meri pari ko rulaya to, baat nahi karunga mai tujhse yaad rakh (Navya hugged him tightly and smiled )...(in teary tone ) ek baat bata kya mai tujhe khus nahi rekhta, tera khyal nahi rakhta, tujhe pyar nahi karta (Navya nodded in yes ) to fir tujhe mumma kyun chahiye..mai hi tera baba bhi hun aur mumma bhi..samjhi ?

Navya nodded and said in smile : samjh gyi baba nahi nahi (in mischevious tone ) pita sree...

Abhijeet in fake angry : pita sree ki bacchi ruk abhi batata hun tujhe (he throw her on couch and started tickling her, her sweet laugh filled the house completely )

Tarika smiled from the doorstep and said in proud tone : Mujhe tumpe bhut proud hai Abhijeet..saat saal pahle jab tumne kisi aur ka haath thamne ka faisla liya tha tab mujhe tum bhut selfish lage the, maine tumhare tyag ko tumhara swarth samjha par tumne hum sabko bhut wrong prove kiya Abhijeet ...aaj agar Navya ki jindgi me pita ki khusi aur pyar hai wo sirf tumhari wajah se...

Abhijeet in surprise : Tarika jee aap? (Tarika felt a wave flow in her heart listening her name from his mouth after so long, she managed to stand there )..aap bahar kyun khari hai please andar aye na..

Tarika in hesitation : nahi mai..mai wo bas

Abhijeet in smiley tone : humare ghar me no entry ka board nahi laga hua hai..please come (Tarika became so much surprise seeing so much change in his behaviour but jerking her head she came inside )

Tarika in surprise seeing Navya sleeping : are ye kaise so gayi..abhi to itna hans rahi thi tumhare saath ..

Abhijeet in smile while saying in his own flow : bilkul apni maa pe gayi hai..pata hai wo bhi bilkul aisi hi thi..(in laughing tone ) kahin bhi kabhi bhi so jati thi ( Abhijeet realised what did he say, he looked at Tarika and said in appologetically ) wo sorry mujhe bas

Tarika in smile : Abhijeet tumhe bura feel karne ki jaroorat nahi hai ,it's ok..

Abhijeet took a sigh and said while taking sleeping Navya in his arm : Tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai, tum terrace pe chalo mai abhi aya..

He left from there leaving Tarika in shock, no no pleasant shock, she pinched herself and said in exclaiming : oh my god, ye sapna nahi hai..Abhijeet ne sach me kaha ki use mujhse baat karni hai (covered her mouth in happiness ) ...i can't belive .

She happily move inside kitchen and started to make two cups coffe : without coffee terrace pe baat karne me maja nahi ayega...

* * *

Abhijeet kept her head softly on pillow and kissed her forhead and both cheecks softly..he covered her from blanket , he was moving outside when his eyes caught a picture under her pillow, he took the picture and a hurtful expression came on his face seeing the picture of Navya and her mother.

He sat down beside her and said in pain ; mai janta hun bacche aap apni mumma ko bhut karti ho..(caressing her hair ) mai kitni bhi kosis karlu par mai aapki maa ki jagah nahi le sakta (grabbing her hand ) par mai aapse pakka wada saccha wada karta hun ki mai meri pari ko kisi bhi cheej ki kami nahi ane dunga , i promise (he kissed softly on her head and left from there )

* * *

Abhijeet came on terrace and his heart skipped a beat seeing Tarika standing wearing saree and her curly hair was open , her one hand was on her chin which she was supporting from the elbow keeping on railing , the moon light was falling her on face which was making her more beautiful. she turned sensing someone presence, her eyes got fixed on him. Her each move was really heart taking from him. She slowly came to him and said in appologetic tone ; Abhijeet i m sorry, maine tumse bina pooche ye saree ( she stopped seeing no response from his side so he wave her hand ) Abhijeet !!!

Abhijeet coming in scenario ; haan kuch keh rahi thi aap ?

Tarika shook her head in no with a smile and said ; nahi kuch nahi...

Abhijeet ; Tarika mujhe tumse kuch jaroori...

Tarika cutting him ; coffe ke baad..

Abhijeet in confusion ; coffe..terra pe ?

Tarika pointed her finger in a direction, Abhijeet wondered to see table n chair, hot coffee was also keeping on the table, Tarika signalled him to move ..they both sat on the prespective places..

Abhijeet and Tarika both looked at each other and get lost in their beautiful memorylane where they were together and destiny seperated them .

_Abhijeet in irritative tone ; Daya koi kaam hai to bol warna mai call rakh raha hun.._

_Daya in naughty tone ; Abhi tum Tarika ka gussa mujhpe mat utaro..maine thori na use bitha karke apne paas rakha hai ..ab use ye yaad hi nahi ki tum uska coffe shop me wait kar rahe ho to isme meri kya galti ? (Abhijeet cut the call in anger while Daya laugh a loud )_

_Abhijeet ; Tarika jee mujhe bhool jaye aisa kabhi ho nahi sakta.._

_he was talking to himself when a girl seat infront of him ; kya mai yahan baith sakti hun please ?_

_Abhijeet nodded with ; sure why not please baithiye..._

_Girl in sweet smile ; Thank u so much aapne mujhe apne paas baithne ki ijjajat di, warna aaj mujhe bina coffee ke hi jana parta.._

_Abhijeet in confusion ; aap yahan roj coffee peene ati hai kya (stopping for a while ) Miss ?_

_Girl forwarding her hand ; Tani, Tani agarwal..(in mischevious tone )and i know you more than yours, senior Inspector Abhijeet..ryt ?_

_Abhijeet in shocking tone ; aap mujhe janti hai par kaise.._

_Tani finishing her coffe said in smirk ; i have heard you r sharpshine of CID , and i don't think it would be difficult for you to know my identity...but aapke liye ek hint de deti hun mai aapke bhut kareebi ke bhut kareeb hun...bye...(she left from there )_

_Abhijeet was busy in thinking of that girl when Tarika came there, she sat down and grabbed her ears ; sorry sorry sorry itna jada wait karwane ke liye..._

_Abhijeet turned his face another side in anger ; huh sorry..peehle ek ghante se madam ka yahan wait kar raha hun par inhe to lab aur salunkhe sir se fursat hi nahi hai.._

_Tarika in sad tone ; Abhijeet please gussa mat ho...age se aisa kabhi nahi karungi promise.._

_Abhijeet grumbled and stood to move when Tarika hold his hand and said in dramatic way with fake tears ; Na jayo saiya chura ke baiyan kasam tumhari mai ro parungi..._

_Abhijeet hide his smike to see her antics and said in husky tone ; ek shart pe milegi maafi..(in naughty way ) you have to kiss me now in front of all..._

_Tarika in casual tone ; bas itni si baat, (pulling him close from collor said in mischevious tone ) iske liye to mai humesa ready rehti hun..._

_Abhijeet eyes got wide in shock he said instantly while removing her grip from collor ; iski koi jaroorat nahi hai...maaf kar diya maine tumhe..._

_Tarika burst out in laugh seeing his red tomato like face , she pulled his cheek ; Abhijeet you know tum bhut sweet ho...(Abhijeet smiled in embarrasement )_

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n ; Thnks to everyone for your unconditional love nd support..welcome all my new reviewer..hope you will with me always like this...Next chapter will be duo but sorry isme duo moments add nahi karne ke liye...**

**Adityan ; Thank u so much for yoyr detailed fb...i have really not mind yaar, and aapka gussa hona banta hai but i promise i will try to update my old stories soon...**

**A learning pen ; Thank u yaar for your long review...i m glad that you like the new concept of mine...love you so much dear...hope u get all success in ur life...ummmmmah...tc )))=**

**Due to some technical prblm Rahasya story got deleted i will try to update it soon but not promising ..**


	4. pain

Abhijeet was busy with his important call and Tarika was busy in adoring her love..she was looking at Abhijeet with affectionate..she spoke in her mind ..how much i wait for this moments to get sometime with you, how much i missed you Abhi that u can't even think..i forget my every pain which i bore when i saw your face, who are u ..a magician..? (she smiled thinking this )..yes my Abhi is magician..no one can think to stay away from you, and specially me, i couldn't even think to live without your presence..i will always choose to live in your presence instead to settle my life with another person..i can't give your right to anyone because you have only right on me..I smile because of you, my tears spills because of you ..even i am alive because of you...she closed her eyes and tears rolled down from her cheek..

Abhijeet after cutting the call turn back..his heart wrenched badly to see tears in her eyes..He can't see tear in her eyes but today she is crying just because of him and that feeling is enough to shattered his eyes..he want to wipe her tears but something stopped him..his heart was asking him " you are the one who is reason behined her tears, then from which right you want to wipe her tears ?"..he was feeling so helpless, no he can't see her like this..she is still that girl whom he loved beyond craziness, he can't see her in pain whom he has promised that he will keep her happy either in any circumstances..

Abhijeet sitting beside wiped her tears: Tarika opened her eyes feeling lovefilled touch.. mai fail ho gaya Tarika..maine khud se wada kiya tha ki chahe jo ho jaye mai tumhare ankh me ansoo nahi ane dunga par aaj tumhari in asuo ki wajah mai khud hun..(angry upon himself ) nafrat hone lagi hai mujhe apne aapse Tarika..aur agar aaj navya ki jimnedari mujhpe nahi hoti na ..(strong tone ) to pakka mai apni jaan de deta..

Tarika in shock : Abhijeet..(in pain ) tum apne aapko hurt karne ke bare me soch bhi kaise sakte ho..jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nahi thi Abhijeet..(she hold his hand and said in teary tone ) tum mujhe jaan boojhke kabhi hurt nahi kar sakte abhi..humare saath jo kuch bhi hua uska sirf halat jimmedar tha..(looking at him with proud ) aur tumne uss wakt bilkul sahi decesion liya..agar uss din Tum wo faisla nahi karte to tum mujhe apnakar bhi kabhi khus nahi rahte..

Abhijeet in painful smile : agar Tumhare jagah koi aur ladki hoti na Tarika to wo mujhse nafrat karti par tum nafrat to dur abhi bhi mujhe ek pal bhi dard me nahi dekh sakti ho...(gulping his wetness from throat ) mai tumhare layak nahi hun Tarika..please please mujhe bhool jayo..(in hurt tone) mere liye apni life tabah mat karo..tumhare age puri life pari hai Tarika..par meri jindgi ab sirf aur sirf Navya hai, use duniya ki har khusi deni hai mujhe..main apne har rishte me fail hua par ek pita hone ke farz se mai peeche nahi hat sakta..(composing his tone ) mai tum..tumhe avoid karke aur dukh nahi dena chahta isliye aaj bahut himmat juta karke mai keh raha hun..(in cold n straigh tone ) tum Raaj se saadi karlo Tarika .tum..tumhare mom dad ne bilkul sahi faisla kiya hai..please is rishte ko accept karlo..(stopping his tears ) Raaj bahut accha larka hai wo bahut khus rahega tumhe

Abhijeet said all these in one without looking at her, Tarika became numb listening all this..her eyes were blank..she stood up in trance and started to move when Abhijeet hold her wrist : Tarika ..Tarika kya hua.. (in tension ) kahan ja rahi ho tum..

Tarika jerked his hand and rushed out from there, she marched inside her room and throw herself on bed..Abhijeet's all words started buzzing in her ear..

**Tarika please mujhe bhool jayo ...**

**Tum..tumhe aur mai avoid nahi kar sakta islliye aaj bahut himmat juta ke tumse keh raha hun..tum Raaj se saadi karlo Tarika..**

Tarika just burst out in tears..she was crying her heart out..she was expelling her all pain , first time in her life no one is there to even console her..and this feeling is really worst for her..she just want to end all thing..want to end her..how much she is gonna suffer..how much , her heart was asking " what is my fault, why always me ????????????

* * *

_Abhijeet was going to meet his informer when he saw Daya in the cafe, he became surprise as Daya had told him that he is going to meet his informer.._

_Abhijeet pov : Daya ka informer cafe me ane wala hai kya..koi high class inormer lagta hai saheb ka..dekhun to chakkar kya hai..__He stepped down from car and move inside, he became shock to see a girl and the girl was that whom he met her in cafe ..he remembered his meeting with Tani_

**_Mere boy friend ate hai yahan mujhse milne..._**

**_Bas itna samajh lijiye ki mai aapke kisi kareebhi ke bahut kareeb hun.._**

_His mouth opened in shock when he saw them sharing hug..he just controlled his anger and left from there instantly.._

**_Duo's Home_**

_Daya was waiting for Abhijeet as he had not returned yet after meeting his informer..each nd every moments was creating fear and tension inside his heart..after waiting for sometime more, he gave up and taking the quails key he started to go from finding him..But as he opened the door he saw Abhijeet standing there.._

_Daya taking sigh of relief : Abhi kahan rah gaye the tum..jante ho kitna pareshan ho gaya tha mai ?_

_Abhijeet in cold tone : mai kahin bhi jayu, kuch bhi karu..tumhe use koi problem hai ?_

_Daya in somewhat got shock from his reply but he maintainess his calmess and asked him in smile : kya hua boss.. khabri ne chuna laga diya kya ?_

_Abhijeet smiled teasingly , said in taunt : Abhi tak aisa koi khabri paida nahi hua jo mujhe dhoka de sake , (in low tone ) dhoka to kisi bhut kareebi ne diya hai.._

_Daya getting nothing asked in confusion : Abhi tum kya bol rahe ho..mere kuch samajh me nahi aa raha ..._

_Abhijeet in smile : are kuch nahi yaar mujhe bas bakne ki adat hai..tum kyun pareshan ho rahe ho mere liye..jayo dinner karke so jayo.._

_Daya : mai tension nahi lunga tumhara to aur kaun lega..(in dramatic tone ) ab jab tak bhabhi na aa jaye tab tak to mujhe hi sambhalna parega tumhe ..__Abhijeet in anger: kyun sambhalna hai tumhe ..mai apne aapko sambhal sakta hun mujhe kisi ki jaroorat nahi hai, khaskar tumhari..._

_Daya in tension : Abhi ye tum kya bol rahe ho yaar..mujhse koi galti ho gayi kya .. kaise na karu mai tumhari fikar bhai ho tum mere..__Abhijeet in hurt tone : agar tum mujhe apna bhai mante to kabhi bhi mujhse itni bari baat nahi chupate Daya.._

_Daya worriedly: kaunsi baat yaar...kya bol rahe ho tum ?_

_Abhijeet in straight tone : Tumne humme se kisiko bhi Tani ke bare me kyun nahi bataya Daya (daya get shock )..kisiko nahi to kamse kam ek baar mujhe to bata hi sakte the na tum..(in teasing smile ) tumne aaj bata diya mujhe ki mai tumhare liye kya mayne rakhta hun..let me clear something, tumhe mujhe explaination dene ki koi jaroorat nahi hai..obviously ye tumhari life hai tum jise chaho apni khusiyon me saami kar sakte ho jise na chaho use nahi...(placing hand on his cheek ) par mai to tumhe humesa se apna chhhota bhai mante aya hun yaar, ek baar bata dete mai sach me khud Tani ke family se baat karta tere liye..(in sad smile ) par sayad tujhe ...chhor ye sab..nahi bataya koi baat nahi..(in fake laugh ) par saadi me to mujhe invite karega na ..ek min kahin saheb apna kharcha bachane ke chakkar me to nahi hai..mai tujhe itne halke me nahi chhorne wala bata raha hun_

_Daya couldn't control himself he hugged Abhijeet tightly , tears started rolling down from his cheek; Abhi i m sorry..mai tumhe batana chahta tha boss par Tani ne abhi tumhe kuch bhi batane se mana kiya tha...humdono tumhe surprise dene wale the abhi..(with sobing ) mai tumhe kabhi hurt karne ke bare me soch bhi nahi sakta ..maine tumhara bhut dil dukhaya na abhi..please mujhe maaf kardo.._

_Abhijeet sepearted him from hug and said in tension : Daya mai theek hun yaar , infact tumdono ke liye bahut khus hun..(wiping his tears ) tune kuch nahi kiya motu...mujhe pata hai mera bhai kabhi mujhe hurt nahi kar sakta (daya hugged him tightly )...Abhijeet carresed his hair ..his mind ask " Tani ne Daya ko apne bare me batane se kyun roka_

_"_Abhijeet was still on terrace, Tarika's blank expression were haunting him madly..he decided to go to meet her but he couldn't go..coming down, he move inside Navya's room and laid on bed ..he forcefully closed his eyes but Tarika's face was not allowing him to sleep..a sorry came from his shaking voice while tears were rolling down from his cheek..

**End of this chapter...****A/n : Thanks to all of you for your unconditional love and support..hoping for same response :)****Happy Dhanteras...**


	5. Missing Tarika

Abhijeet opened his eyes in morning, he looked at the bedside but became tense the bed empty...he hurriedly move outside and took a sigh of relief seeing his angel, who was standing infront of him..

**_Tujhko na dekhu to jee ghabrata hai.._**

**_Dekhke tujhko dil ko mere chain ata hai..._**

Abhijeet in strict tone : tu subah subah yahan kya kar rahi hai..koi kaam tha to mujhe batana chahiye tha na , tujhe na dekhkar kitna dar gaya tha mai..

Navya signalled her to close near her, Abhijeet became confuse but silently followed his doll's order and bent down on knee infront of her : hmmm bata ab kya kehna hai..

Navya in smile : aise nahi pahle apni aankhe band kijiye aap..baba please na..

Abhijeet surrender and closed his eyes : lijiye band karli maine apni ankhe..

Navya took sonething infront of him and said in soft tone : baba ab kholiye

Abhijeet opened his eyes and became surprsie seeing a birthday card which has made by Navya..his eyes became teary feeling the love of his daughter..taking the card , he lovingly spread his palm on it..

Navya placed her small hand on his father's cheek while saying in so much loving tone : Happy Birthday baba..

Abhijeet was feeling top in the world..his eyes were expressing his happiness ..he was feeling lack of expression to show his emotion properly..he just hugged Navya tightly in his arms ..He has forget his every pain in that soothing hug.. seems nothing is more enjoying in world more than geeting love from his child..

They both aparted from hug, Navya wiped his tears and said in naughty tone : baba mera surprise itna jada bura laga kya aapko jo aap rone lage..?

Abhijeet chuckled and said in teary smile pulling her cheek : isse accha birthday kisi bacche ne nahi manaya hoga apne baba ka (Navya smile )..thank u so much guriya itne pyare se card ke liye (kissing on her forehead )

Navya in loving tone ; baba aap bhi to duniya ke sabse acche baba hai (abhijeet eyes again became moist )...aap mere sabkuch ho baba..sabkuch..mai na aapko (showing him from her small hand ) itna itna itna itna sara pyar karti hun..(putting her head on his chest ) Love you so much baba..

Abhijeet wrapping her soul in his arm : Love u too my soul (kissing on her head )...(thinking in his mind ) tujhe kaise samjhayu meri bacchi ki tu kya hai mere liye..meri saanse tujhse chalti hai ..tu meri dharkan hai meri jaan..tere liye hi to mai jee raha hun mere bacche warna kabka khatm ho chuka hota..

Navya ; baba mujhe return gift me kuch chahiye..aap doge..?

Abhijeet pulled her from hug and said in strong tone : aaj tak kuch mana kiya hai tujhe..(spreading his hand on her head ) tu bas bol kya chahiye, tere baba tere liye apni jaan bhi de denge..

Navya instantly closed his mouth and said in scolding tone : kitni baar kaha hai aapse aisi baate nahi kiya karte..(in anger ) ab mujhe kuch nahi chahiye mai jaa rahi hun..

Abhijeet hold her wrist and said in buttering tone while making puppy face : sorry ..(biting her lips ) galti se mistake ho gayi..(holding his ear ) dekh kaan bhi pakar liye maine abhi..please maaf karde.

...(innocent tone )please

Navya in stern tone : aaj aapka birthday hai isliye maaf kardiya..aage se

Abhijeet cutting her instanlty : aage se kabhi nahi hoga promise (Navya nodded but looking scared so Abhijeet asked in confusion to change the topic ) are ab to batade kya chahiye tujhe return gift me..

Navya forwarding her hand instantly and said in scare tone: aap promise karo ki aap mujhe chhorkar kabhi nahi jaoge..mujhe kabhi apne aspse dur nahi karoge..(in tears ) aap mumma ki tarah mujhe chhorkar kahi nahi jaoge..humesa mere saath rahoge..mujhe aapse aaj yahi gift chahiye baba...please promise me , aap kabhi mujhe akela nahi karoge..

Abhijeet in pain grabbed her little hand : i promise meri jaan..mai apni nanhi pari ko kabhi khudse dur nahi karunga..(pulled her in hug while cuddling near his chest tightly )

They seperated from hug while hearing some footstep..Abhijeet looked infront and became shock to see Taika's brother there..

Abhijeet in shock : vishal tum ..(wiping his remaining tears ) koi kaam tha tumhe mujhse...

Vishal in so much anger : apna ye natak band karo Abhijeet..samjhe tum ...seedhi tarah se batao Tarika kahan hai ?

Abhijeet in confusion : Tarika..wo to apne ghar me hogi na..tum use yahan kyun dhund rahe ho..

Vishal in hyper tone : Tarika apne ghar me nahi hai Abhijeet..mai abhi chek karke sya hun..infact wo apna phone bhi ghar pe chhorke gayi hai..(in loud tone ) batao mujhe kya kiya tumne meri behan ke saath ?

Navya became frightened and grabbed Abhijeet's hand tightly, Abhijeet became freeze ..everything which happend on terrace came infront of his eyes. a chilled run down from his spine thinking something weird but he composed himself and said Navya to soft tone : bacche aap apne kamre me jayo..mai ata hun ok (Navya nodded and silently move towards her room )

Abhijeet in tension : vishal yakeen mano mujhe nahi pata Tarika kahan hai..(in panick ) ek kaam karte hai hum uske neighbours se poochte hai sayad kuch pata chal jaye..

Vishal in irritating tone : please Abhijeet apna ye jhoota dikhawa band karo ki tumhe Tarika ki fikar ho rahi hai...(in hatered ) tum sabko befakoof bana sakte ho par mujhe nahi..

Abhijeet also replied in anger : vishal tum kya bol rahe ho hain..mai jhoota dikhava kar raha hun..mai..(in pain ) manta hun ki maine bahut galat kiya hai Uske saath par iska matlab ye nahi ki mai uski fikar nahi karta..

Vishan in moist-anger-filled tone : agar itni hi fikar thi aapko to kyun nahi ki aapne meri behan se saadi..kyun uske sare khwab ko chaknachhor kar diya aapne..aapko mahan banne ka bahut shauk hai na suru se..pahle aapne Daya ko apna bhai bana liye use ghar me le aye, use Tarika se badhkar hak diya aapne..wo sab to fir bhi sehan kar rahe the hum par aapne ek aur bara mahan kaam kiya..ek najayaj bacche ko apna naam dene ka kaam..(in hatered tone ) meri behan aaj apne pariwar se dur hai..mujhse dur hai..apne khusiyon se dur hai to sirf aur sirf Navya ki wajah se..uss paap aur gande khoon ke liye aapne Tarika

Abhijeet was silently listening all his chaos but last sentence triggerd him so much that he grabbe vishal's collor tightly and shouted in anger : bas..bahut bol liya tumne vishal..agar ek aur sabd tumne meri beti ke khilaf bola na to ..(in fixed tone ) to mai bhool jaunga ki ..ki tum Tarika ke bhai ho..aur ek baat kaan kholke sunle, Navya kisika ganda khoon nahi hai..koi paap nahi hai wo..wo beti hai meri..meri saans hai meri pari..(in rage ) agar kisine uske bare me kuch bhi bola na to jaan le luna mai uski..

vishal ; aur agar Tarika ko kuch hua to tumhare liye bahut bura hoga Abhijeet..(freeing himself, said in angry tone ) bas bahut seh liya mere pariwar ne ..ab tumhari wajah se mere mom dad ko aur jaleel nahi hone dunga mai..ek baar Tarika mil jaegi to mai uski saadi Raaj se karwa dungi chahe mujhe kuch bhi karna kyun na pare...

Abhijeet turned his face another side in anger while vishal marched out from house in real anger...Abhijeet took out his cell and inform his all informer about Tarika and he himself left from house to find her..He reached Tarika's house but didn't get anythung about her with neighbours..he almost searched every area, every place where Tarika could be..but all was getting meaningless..at last he went to beach and sat near rock ..

He was looking angry, frusturated and also guilty to hurt his Tarika..he closed his eyes while tears slip down from his cheek : Tarika kahan ho tum..kaise dhundhu mai tumhe..meri galti ki itni bari saja mai bardast nahi kar sakta..(in pain ) please wapas aa jayo Tarika please..tum jo chahogi wahi hoga bas ek baar mil jayo mujhe..

He wrapped his legs around and hide his face between leg..

* * *

**_In car_**_Tarika : Abhijeet baat kya hai..tum itne pareshan kyun ho ? ..fir se Daya se tumne jhagra kiya na ..gusse me jaroor kuch bol aye hoge bechare ko aur ab pareshan ho rahe ho.._

_Abhijeet : Tarika aisi baat nahi hai..pareshan to mai usiko leke hun par.._

_Tarika in concern : par kya Abhijeet...(hold his hand ) saaf saaf batayo baat kya hai.._

_._

_Abhijeet taking sigh : ab batane ka nahi kuch karne ka wakt hai..chalo mere saath..._

_Tarika in confusion : are par jana kahan hai..kuch to batayo..(Abhijeet initiated the car )..meri to kuch samajh nahi aa raha tum karne kya wale ho ?_

_Abhijeet : Tarika please kuch der sabra karo..tumhe tumhare sawalo ke jawab mil jaenge..._

_Tarika ; ok fine..(in stern tone )aur koi option bhi nahi hai mere paas..(Abhijeet smiled on her anger )_

_They both reached to restaurent..Abhirika headed toward and Tarika became surprise seeing Daya there..they sat on table which was already book by Abhijeet._..

_Abhijeet in strict tone : Wo kahan hai ?_

_Daya : Boss wo coffee banane...(in nervousness ) i mean coffee ka order dene gayi hai.._

_Tarika in straight tone : koi mujhe kuch bataega ki yahan kya ho raha hai aur kaun gaya hai andar coffee lene ?_

_Abhijeet in tease : Daya jawab do Tarika kuch pooch rahi hai.._

_Daya with puppy face ; Abhi please..sorry bola na maine..aur ab tumhare kehne pe bulaya na maine use.._

_Abhijeet in stern tone : To koi ehsaan nahi kar rahe hai saheb mere upar (Daya lowered his eyes ) aur ekbaar pahle hi bata de raha hun mai Daya agar larki mujh thori bhi garbar lagi na to maine mana kar dena hai...kuch nahi sunne wala mai tera fir.._

_Tarika in bit shocking tone: Abhijeet please don't say ki hum yahan Daya ki girl friend se milne aye hai...(Daya hide his eyes in fear while Abhijeet stiffness proved that she is thinking right )_

_Tarika was going to outburst but controlled herself seeing a girl coming toward them..__Tarika looked at Abhijeet in question who nodded in affirmation.._

_Tani in smile : Daya maine coffe ke liye bol diya hai..(taking seat beside Daya , she greet Abhirika in smile)_

_After few common gossiping Tarika said in smile : oh to aap dance teacher hai (tani nodded ) ...aur aapki family...wo_

_Daya in smile tone : Tarika Tanu aur mai dono bachpan se hi ek dusre ko jante..(in wet smile ) ABHI __tum janna chahte the na ki humdono pahli baar kab mile..(looking at Tani who preesed his hand in a soft smile ) humdono usi jagah mile jahan se maine apni nayi duniya basayi thi Mamta foundation..(in pain ) Tanu bhi meri tarah ek orphanage hai..(Abhijeet shocked )_

_Tarika : Daya agar tumdono itne dino se ekdusre ko jante ho fir hume bataya kyun nahi pahle.._

_Tani in sad smile : Tarika jee wahan se nikalne ke baad humdono ka contact toot gaya..Daya police training ke liye chala gaya aur Mai allahabad Dancing school me...(in happiness ) aur fir achanak se humdono ki mulakat mall me hui..(in flow ) actually mai to isse bachpan se hi pyar karti thi par ye thahre brahamchari inhe to pyar ke naam se attack ata tha..._

_Abhikeet and Daya burst out in laugh, while Tani and Daya both down their head in so much embarrasement.._

_Tarika in tease : Daya waise tum to bare superfast nikle yaar..itni acchi larki pata bhi li aur saadi ke liye propose bhi kar diya..kya baat hai.._

_Tani instantly : sorry sorry aapko koi galatfaimi hui hai Tarika jee..proppse pahle maine hi kiya tha wo bhi chaar mahine pahle aur janab ne haan kaha bas (making sad face ) aaj se chaar din pahle..._

_Abhijeet in laugh : hahaha...Oh god ..Daya tu humesa fatoo rahega..agar mujhe meri pasand (eyeing at Tarika ) ki larki propse kare mai to ek minute kya ek second me maan jaunga..(taking sad sigh )par meri aisi kismat kahan.._

_Daya in tease : sachme mujh jaisi kismat hone ke liye bahut punya karne parte hai..aur tumne to koi punya kya nahi hoga ..hai na.._

_Abhijeet : larki milte hi bhai ko tana marne lag gaya..ghor kalyug..ghor kalyug aa gaya..._

_Tarika and Tani both were laughing seeing duo's cute fight..while Abhijeet was feeling relaxed after meeting with Tani..the doubt has removed from his heart now..he was so much happy for his brother..but he was unware about the destiny plan..._

**End of this chapter...**

**Jiya : Hello madam..aapko koi bhoolne ki cheej thori ho..aap to dil me rahte ho mere..mai bilkul mast..aap bataye..hope ye chapter accha laga ho aapko..love ya..tc ))**

**Guys please review..review dekhkar hi writer ka likhne ka man hota hai..you can give your point of view then i will know na what are u liking or what not..tc :)**


	6. life

Namrata was trying to wear earrings while Naman was looking her lovely wife who was busy with her earrings with irritate face as it's taking so much time. He came near hear and taking earrings from her hand, he smoothly fixed it.

Naman wrapped her wife lovingly from back and said in smile : Nimmy tu itni pyari kyun hai yaar..aur iss red suit me to tu patakha lag rahi hai bilkul..

Namrata moved her head down shyly , Naman turned her toward himself and said in loving tone : jab tu aise sharmati hai na mujhe aur bhi jada pyar ata hai tere pe..(hugging her softly ) humesa aise hi raha kar, tujhe udas dekhkar meri sari sari khusiyan chali jati hai..

Namarata keeping her head on his chest : meri sari khusiyan to aap ho jee...(moving her face up ) aur jab tak aap mere saath ho na, menu kuch ho hi nahi sakta..

Naman naughtily keeping his both arm around his neck : kya baat hai aaj kuch jada hi pyar aa raha hai aapko apne pati par..aap kahe to saadi me jana cancel..

Namrata pushing him lightly in smile : tusi hato jee..humesa aapko romance hi sujhta hai , menu jaldi taiyar hone do neeche sab wait kar rahe honge humara..

Naman made sad faces and move to go when Namrata kissed on his cheek quickly and step back..Naman grinned sweetly and left from there while she smiled broadly on her innocent sa Naman whom she loved more than her life..

Namrata applied some make up and move toward Daya's room to see is he ready or not..but coming inside his room she became furious tobsee that daya has not ready yet..

Namrata in charge : veer jee aap abhi tak taiyar kyun nahi hue..

Daya in low tone : Bhabhi aaplog chale jaye please , mera man nahi kar raha jane ka (trying to excuse ) aur ghar pe bhi to kisika hona jaroori hai na aunty jee ko recieve karne ke liye..

Namrata in sarcastic smile : Beeji kal rahi hai aaj nahi (daya hide his eyes , nimmi added in sad tone ) veer jee bas kijiye aap, kab tak apne aapko saja dete rahenge aap..hume khus rakhne ke liye aap jhuta muskurate hai...(in teary tone )par aapnu nahi andaja hai veer jee ki mujhe aur naman ko kitna dukh hota hai aapko aise dekhkar..saat saal, saat saal ho gaye hai aapko yahan aye hue par fir bhi aap apne ateet me hi jee rahe ho..(in hurt tone) kyun veer jee..

Daya in low teary tone ; sayad isliye kyunki dard dene wale koi aur nahi mere apne the, meri jindgi ke sabse ahem log jo meri jaan se bhi badhkar the mere liye..(Namrata pressed his shoulder, daya wiped his tear and said in smile ) bhabhi mai theek hun aaplog jaye aur waise bhi mai saadi me bahut bore feel karta hun..aaplog please chale jaye..

Namrata in sad tone : menu kuch nahi sunna agar aap nahi jaoge humare saath to fir theek hai mai abhi bindiya ko call karke mana kar deti hun ki hum me se koi nahi aa raha wahan

Daya in shock : Bhabhi ye aap...(taking sigh deeply ) theek hai mai chalne ke liye taiyar hun kisiko call karne ki jaroorat nahi hai..

Namrata hiding her happiness : veer jee koi jabardsti nahi hai mai mana kar...

Daya cutting her in disappointment : bhabhi aapko acting nahi ati (Nimmi bit her tongue ) aap neeche jaye mai abhi ready hoke ata hun..

Namrata nodded and left from there while Daya took maroon colour sherwani from his cupboard and smile sadly after seeing it..he shook his head and move inside washroom for change...

* * *

Abhijeet jerked from thought listening his call , he unwillingly receive it and attachied his on ear : Hello senior inspector Abhijeet here..

Voice : Abhijeet kya tum iss wakt City hospital aa sakte ho please...

Abhijeet became shock listening Tarika's voice, he said in serious tone : mai bas abhi pahunch raha hun ..(he cut the call and move from there without losing a second )

He entered inside hosoital and look for Tarika, after searching for sometime finally he look her and a relax smile came on his face seeing her safe and fine , Tarika also looked at him and move toward him..before Tarika could say sonething Abhijeet hold her wrist and dragged her from there..Abhijeet took her in lawn and

Abhijeet in extreme anger : kahan gayab thi tum kal se haan..andaja bhi hai tumhe kuch kya gujri hai mujhpar , pagalo ki tarah maine tumhe kaha kaha nahi dhundha..kitne bure khyal aa rae the mere jahen me aur tumhe kuch hos bhi hai..(pulling her close while grabbing wrist said with fiery eyes but with lots of concern ) agli baar mujhe bina bataye kahi gayab hui na to ...

Tarika in mischevious tone : To aap kya kar lenge senior inspector Abhijeet...aur waise bhi mai jeeyu ya maru aapko koi fark nahi parna chahiye..aaphi ne to kal humara rishta najayaj bataya tha na..aur ye bhi kaha tha ki aapke liye sirf aapki beti mayne rakhti hai fir kyun pareshan ho rahe hai aap mere liye..(in smirk tone ) aapko to khus hona chahiye tha ki aapke life se ek bala tali..

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was looking so much embarrased and guily , she smoothly took out her hand from his grip and said while controlling herself : meri friend Archana yahan admit hai...kal subah 3 baje usne achanak mujhe call kiya aur

_Tarika wiped her tears and received the call : hello__voice in panick tone : Tarika beta mai Archana ki parosi bol rahi hun..use achanak se labor pain start ho gya hai beta aur Rishi bhi kaam se bahar gaya hua hai..mujhe to kuch samajh nahi aa raha mai kya karu__Tarika : Aunty aap pareshan mat hoye mai aa rahi hun.._Subah se mai usike saath thi, abhi wo aur baby dono safe hai..Rishi bhi kal tak aa jaega meri baat hui hai usse...

Abhijeet in appologetic tone : I m sorry Tarika maine kuch jada hi bol diya..(in little bit anger ) par kamse kam tumhe inform to kar dena chahiye na..mujhe nahi to kisi aurko sahi..

Tarika in sad smile : jab mere hone ya na hone se kisiko fark hi nahi parta to batake kya karna..

She move toward Abhijeet whoes eyes were teary. she hold her hand securely in grip : Happy Birthday Abhijeet ..tumhe yaad hai har saal iss din mai aur Daya wahi karte the jo tum chahte the..tumhe ye din humesa ..iss baar bahut special gift hai mere paas tumhe dene ke liye ek second ( Abhijeet was looking at her with somewhat tension )

she called someone and said : Hello dad...dad i m fine..don't worry..(Abhijeet looked at her with fast heart beat )..dad mai Raaj ke saath saadi karne ke liye ready hun aap please uske family se baat kar lijiye...(in pain-filled-smile ) love you too dad...take care..

Tarika in smile : Abhijeet are u happy now..ab tumhe koi mujhe lekar koi kuch nahi kahega..ab mera aur tumhara sara rishta khatam..ab tum ajad ho Abhijeet..ab koi tarika tumhe pareshan karne..tumhare life me trouble karne nahi aegi..(in so much painful tone ) agli baar tumhare saamne Tarika Raaj malhotra hogi..tumhari Tarika nahi...

Abhijeet in smile : congrats Tarika..(controlling his emotions ) wakai tumne mujhe bahut special tohfa diya hai iss baar..aur sachme isse keemti kuch ho hi nahi sakta aajke din mere liye..

Tarika looked at him hurt, pain , and anger she just move out from there with fast step while Abhijeet was just staring her back till she disappear..he slowly fall down on his knee and burst out in tears hardly, he was crying like anything..he was feeling like he has lost his everything today..his brother has left him and now his love , his Tarika..this feeling was so much painful for him...

* * *

Daya was looking mandap, bride, guest..hall's decoration, wedding poster..everything was giving him so much pain..unintentionally he remembered the day when ...

_Abhijeet : Daya aaj teri saadi ho rahi hai yaar aur tu aise dukhi hai accha lagta hai kya haan ?_

_Daya in sad tone : par boss humdono ne saath saadi karni thi na..kya ho jata agar hum thori din ruk lete to..naahi mai bhaga ja raha tha na Tani...Tarika ke dad paanch mahine baad aa hi jate.._

_Abhijeet in loving tone : jo hua bahut accha hua..agar humdono ki saadi saath me hoti to fir mai apne chhote bhai ki saadi kaise enjoy karta...aur jab meri saadi hogi to soch tu dance kaise karta ..saheb ko to mujhe ghori charhana hai na.._

_Daya in griining tone : sacchi boss maine to ye socha hi nahi...(in little tension ) waise Abhi aaj mai kaisa lag raha hun ?_

_Abhijeet in naughty tone : roj ki tarah motu ( daya glared so abhijeet changed his sentence ) nahi lag raha hai..bhut pyara lag raha hai..__Daya : haan ab theek hai.. (Abhijeet wore him turban and some water drops appeared in his eyes ) Daya became tense seeing tear in his eyes an__d_

_Daya in panick : kya hua Abhi tumhare ankh me ansoo_

_Abhijeet in teary smile : kuch nahi pagal ye khusi ke hai..mera bhai aaj dulha jo ban raha hai..sachme yaar Daya aaj mai bahut bahut bahurt jada khus hun...mere bhai ki life me bhi ab koi aegi jo use kabhi akela nahi chhoregi..._

_Daya in pain and anger : Abhi mai ab tak bhi akela nahi tha yaar..tum har wakt tge mere saath aur tum mujhe humesa chahye ho Abhi..mai tumhare bina jeene ki soch bhi nahi sakta_

_Abhi in tears : aaj ke din senti mat kar chal jaldi se gale mil (daya chuckled and hugged him tightly with so much sooth and happiness )_

**End of this chapter...****A/n ; Thank you so much for reviews...next chapter will be updated day after tomorrow after getting 25 reviews at least...take care...**


	7. Farz

**A/n; A hearty thanks to all of you..****Luvciduodosti : ahem ahem ab madam sabkuch agar pahle se batadu to padhne me maja kiya aega..**

**KK : Thank you so much dear for always suppoting me in this story in each chapter..i m really greatful to you..and i have written Abhirika in this chapter just for you as i know how much you loved them..tc )))**

**Angelbetu : Bilkul sahi deedu wo maroon kurta daya sir ki saadi ka hi tha..aage ke chapters me pura secret open ho jaega ki duo seprate kyun hue...thank u for review :)**

**Abhishikha : Didu Daya sir ki saadi Tani se ho rahi hai, sayad aapne koi chapter miss kiya hai bcz maine fb me Tani ko include kiya hai...hooe iss chap padhke aapke kuch confusion clear ho...tc**

**Jiya : Hey sweetie..kaisi ho ? thank u so much honey..i love your cute reviews..and love u so much for being with me always..waiting for your reaction in this chapter..**

**A learning pen : haha your review crack me up di..lijiye kar diya maine update without 25 reviews..hope aapko chapter pasand aye aur haan waiting for your story update..tc )),**

**special thanks to : ABC, 123, Ls, Pranjal di, Abhinidhi, pooja abhi, perfect abhi and all loving guest..tc ))) **

* * *

Daya was sitting on mandap and was just waiting desperately for a look of his Tani, he was imagining her in bridal dress nd a small loving smile crept on his lip .

Vivek saw him like this and he hit freddy on his elbow who also noticed this and a broad smile came on their lips

Freddy in vivek's ear : lagta hai Daya sir Tani ke bare me soch rahe hai...(in naughty tone ) isliye to itna muskura rahe hai..

Abhijeet raising his eyebrow : Freddy ye kya khusur fusur ho raha hai..

Freddy's face expression changed, he said stammering ; ku..kuch bhi to nahi..

Vivek hiding his smile, said innocently : Sir, Freddy sir keh rahe the ...

salunkhe sir who was looking all this from distance, said cutting vivek : Freddy keh raha tha Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir se kuch seekh leni chahiye...(in tease )Tum to bas baat hi banate reh gaye aur Daya ghori bhi chad gaya..

Abhijeet in tease : ye aise bakwas khyal Freddy ko nahi aapko ata hoga..(in naughty tone ) waisey bhi budhape me aksar log ajeeb bate sochne lagte hai..

Salunkhe angrily : Abhijeet mai tumhe buddha lagta hun..buddha hoga tumhara baap..

Abhijeet grinned as he saw Acp was moving toward them so said in loud tone : salunkhe sir aapko jo kehna hai mujhe kahiye par please Acp sir ko kuch mat boliye..

Salunkhe looked at him shock while Acp sir asked in stern tone : Abhijeet kya bola isne...

Abhijeet in innocent tone : sir inhone aapko buddha bola..

Acp glared salunkhe who became puzzled , Abhijeet winked at vivek and Freddy , trio left from there while both oldie duo got busy in fighting...

Here trio burst out in laughing, but Abhijeet suddenly stop , his eyes just get fixed on Tarika who was taking Tani downstair with Tasha, Tarika was wearing blue saree with black border, she was having light make up and her curly hair was open..she move her eyes and spotted Abhijeet, she asked with her eyes while looking at herself throughly " am i looking fine na "..

Abhijeet nodded absentmindly while smiling like stupid, Tarika looked down shyly , Abhijeet controlled his heart at the time to hugging her tightly in arms ..

Daya was having same condition, he looked at Tani who was looking stunning in bridal jora, Tani looked at Daya slowly and her heart beat became fast seeing him in her maroon sherwani, a cute smile appeared on her lips remembering their fight for their look...

_Tani in determined tone : Daya maine final kar liya to bas kar liya..(smiling ) aap yahi sherwani pehnenge_

_Daya : but Tani ye kuch jada hi bright nahi lag raha..(seeing her different dress ) ye cream colour dekho kitna accha lag raha hai..._

_Tani in annoyed tone: Daya aapki pasand na bahut bore hai..ye bilkul baba jee types nahi lag raha.._

_Daya in taunt : My would be Miss Daya..aapka apne bare me kya khyal hai fir..(naughty ) aap bhi to humari pasand hai.._

_Tani blushed badly , but said in cute anger : to mai aapko bore lagti hun kya ?_

_Daya in wink : ye to tumhe pata hona chahiye, tumhe hi to meri pasand bore lagti hai.._

_Tani murmering: huh..bachpan me to kuch bolte hi nahi the aur ab jawab to pahle se hi taiyar hote hai (daya laughed , tani added in sad nd angry tone ) ab aapko jo pehenna ho pehen lena mujhe kuch bolna hi nahi hai..logo ko saadi ke din young dikhna hota hai par aap to..._

_she made cute angry pout and left from there.._

Tasha cleared her throat, Tani immediately look down embarassingly while Abirika also move gazes from each other in smile..

They let sit Tani beside Daya and their marriage rituals begin, Acp sir did " Kanyadan " , Tani looked at Acp sir with tears in her eyes who patted her head ..Abhijeet was looking very happy after all his only chote ladla bhai is getting married, Tarika came beside him and hold his hand..they both look each other with deep feeling..Tarika gripped his hand tightly and Abhijeet gave her a soft loving smile..

After completed all the rituals, Daya and Tani both took blessing from elder one..and duo just hugged each other tightly...

Tarika in smile placing hand on Tani's cheek : welcome to our Family..( Tani hugged her tightly )

* * *

Abhirika was sitting on terrace floor, Tarika's head was on Abhijeet's chest and they both were holding each other's hand..cool breeze was ruffling their hair..

Abhijeet in soothing tone : Aaj mai sach me bahut khus hun Tarika..aisa lag raha hai jaise meri sari tenson hi khatam ho gayi...(kissing on her hand ) aur ye sab kuch sirf tumhari wajah se hua, agar tum Daya ko nahi manati to wo buddhu kabhi saadi ke liye haan nahi bolta..

Tarika in low tone : hmmm

Abhijeet in excited tone : Tarika , iss baar deewali me kitna maja aega na..iss baar humare saath Tani bhi hogi..

Tarika in sad smile : hmmm

Abhijeet felt her dull voice so lifter her face, he asked caringly : Tarika kuch baat hai kya..kabse pareshan lag rahi ho tum...

Tarika buried her face on his shoulder, said in low teary tone : Abhi mujhe singapore jane ka bilkul man nahi kar raha..i don't want to take furthur training..(like a kid ) mujhe bas tumhare saath rehna hai ..

Abhijeet smilingly : mai to humesa meri Tarika ke paas hi hun..sirf kuch hi dino ki to training hai, kaise beet jaenge din tumhe pata bhi nahi chalega ...

Tarika in tears : Abhi mai tumse ek din bhi dur nahi rehna chahti..(cuddling his shirt tightly ) tum please samjho na...

Abhijeet kissed on her hair : Tarika look at me (he seperated her and make her look toward himself )..you are my strong girl na..(in soft tone ) agar tumhare career ka sawal nahi hota to mai kya tumhe khud se dur jane ko kehta par you know na Dcp sir kaise hai..agar tumne ye course complete nahi ki to wo bhut problem create kar denge aur mai kabhi bhi ye nahi chahunga Tarika ..(placing his hand on her cheek ) aur fir humara rishta itna to kamjor nahi hai na jo kuch milo ke fasle se hum dur ho jaye..( squeezing her hand ) i promise iske baad mai tumhe kahi nahi jane dunga..

Tarika wiped her tears, and ask innocently : promise ?

Abhijeet kissing on her forehead : pakka wala promise ( they hugged each other tightly, while Abhijeet said in naughty tone ) Tarika yaar tum jaldi se lab ki boss ho jayo fir salunkhe sir ko dekhna batata hun mai huh...(Tarika laughed cutely while Abhijeet smiled listening her memerising laugh )

* * *

**Sixth week After Daya and Tani's marriage...**

Abhijeet was looking so sad as Tarika has gone earlier and now suddenly headquarter has called up Daya for Mission...

Abhijeet was packing Daya's luggage and his advice was going on and Daya was listening all quietly like an obedient boy : Daya maine jitne jaroori saman the rakh diye hai, aur wahan pahunchte hi tum mujhe ya Acp sir me se kisiko signal de dena..koi bhi khatra lage to deemag ek dam sant rakhkar kaam karna aur emotions to bilkul beech me nahi lane hai tumhe..(in serious tone ) aur jo bhi kadam uthana soch samajh kar lena please kyunki ab tum sirf ek Cid officer, ya kisi ke bhai hi nahi balki kisi ke suhag ho...samajh gaye

Daya stood up and hugged him tightly : sab samajh gaya boss..mai apna khyal rakhunga Abhi..par boss tumhe bhi apna bahut dhyan rakhna hai mere aur Tarika ke liye please..

Abhijeet smiled and after seperating him, patted his cheek said lovingly : mai apna khyal rakhunga Daya bas tu apne bhai ke paas jaldi aa jana..(hugging him again ) janta hai na tere bagair jada din nahi gujara nahi hota mera..

They seperated from each other and Abhijeet left from there, after sometime Tani came in room ..

Daya looked at her who was standing near window...Daya took a deep breath and stood beside her..

Tani without looking at him asked in heavy tone : mission me kitna percent risk hai Daya..

Daya in silent tone : 80 percent

Tani instantly turned toward him with so much scare in her eyes,her body was little shievering..seeing her like this Daya puller her in tight hug and rubbed her back while Tani's eyes were dropping tears regularly which was containg only pain and fear...

Daya gave her sometime to expell her fear, he made her sit and gave a glass of water which she denied but insisting of Daya he took some sips..

Daya sat down on floor near her knees and grabbing her cold hand, he asked in firm tone : Tani kya tumhe mujhpe pe bharosa hai ?

Tani squeezing his palm replied : khud se bhi jada...

Daya smiled and said in low tone : mai janta hun Tani ki humare kaam me life ka kuch bharosa nahi hota, kab dushman ka war kaam aa jaye koi nahi keh sakta..ye bhi sach hai ki agar kabhi mujhe apni jaan aur des me kisi ek ko chunna ho to mai apne watan ko chununga par itna wada jaroor karta hun ki mai apni puri kosis karunga tumhare paas sahi salamat ane ke liye..

Tani hugged him tightly and said tearly : i m proud of U Daya aur mujhe apne pyar par pura bharosa hai..aap jaroor lautenge..mere liye , apne Abhi ke liye..

Daya kissed on her forehead and sepated, after listening cab horn sound, he took luggage and came in lawn..he looked at his brother who was standing on doorstep, he slowly move toward him and Abhijeet instantly wiped his tears

Abhijeet in composed tone : chal cab aa gaya hai...

Daya hugged him tightly who really controlled himself for bursting, they both were hugging each other for sometime and then gaining some energy from each other, Daya sat on cab and bid his brother and wife who were watching at him tearly..he moved his teary gaze away and cab move out from there...

**_Flashaback end_**

Daya felt suffocate there, his breathing was becoming heavy..he move outside to sooth himself..A cloud of tears appeared in his eyes, he wanted to cry his heart out but there is no one to him who can keep his head on his shoulder, there is no one who give him a warm hug when he needed..Daya just fall down on his knee and break down in tears..he was crying harshly ...

* * *

Abhijeet felt pinch in his heart like something wrong has happend but then a saracastic smile came on his face with a thought * ab aur kya galat hona reh gaya hai , sab to khud khatm kar diya maine..apne hi haatho se.*

He came out from his thought with a scream, he immediately jerked out from his thought and he became freeze...

**End of this chapter...**


	8. kismat

**A/n ; Heloooooooo everyone..my board is over and I m again here..ye chappy Thora short hai next will be the long..bas I wanna know ki aaplog abhi bhi mere story padhne me interested hai ya Nahi ...agar Haan to please review friends :)**

Abhijeet's heart missed a beat he run towards Navya's room without switching off gas..his mind and heart both becomes block in case of his baby doll who is only reason for whom he is breathing.. He steps inside with so much panic and tension but he became shock seeing Navya's laughing while watching Tv..he remained stand there and took few deep breathes..

He got that Navya screamed after watching something horrible in TV, he was already frustrated and angry after meeting with Tarika and now Navya's silly mistake raise his temperature high..

Abhijeet with full anger switch off the TV and then he remembers about the gas he rush toward the kitchen with horrified look while Navya also followed him..

The vegetables started burning, he caught the handle without cloth in mistake and a loud shout came from his mouth as his hand get burnt..

Navya in panick : babaaaa , Baba aap theek to ho na..(she hold his hand and her eyes filled with tears looking his father's burnt hand ) ye to kitna jal Gaya, Pura red ho gaya.. (tears were rolling down from her cheek ) Mai abhi doctor uncle ko call

Abhijeet pulled out his hand and said in anger ; Mai theek Hun kisiko bulane ki jaroorat Nahi hai..aap jakar ke TV Dekho ..(shaking his hand to control his pain )

Navya in tears : par Baba aapko bahut pain ho Raha hai..aap please ice lagalo..

Abhijeet switching off the gas replied in cold tone : Navya Maine Kaha na Mai theek Hun ..you just go please

Navya's heart shattered seeing her father's cold attitude , she thought that she has done something wrong so she asked in innocent teary tone : Baba Mujhse koi mistake ho gayi hai Kya.. Maine aapko hurt Kara hai na Kisi baat pe isliye aap meko daant rahe ho ..hai na..(holding her ears said cutely ) I m sorry Baba .. please

Abhijeet lost his all temper and said in loud angry tone : Navya kitni Baar bolu Mai , mujhe abhi koi baat Nahi Karni jayo yahan se.. just leave right now..

Small baby became so afraid, her body became literally shivered..she ran from there and close the door ..

Abhijeet saw her going and felt pinch in his heart for his jaan but his fatigue mind over took his heart.. Abhijeet sat down on floor and remembered every good time which he spent with his love " Tarika " and now he has lost her forever..he was angry with her to leave him like this but he also knew the truth that she had waited for him ..for 8 long years..and now she is going to move on then it should be happy day for him after all she is just fulfilling his wish but he is not happy..he is not happy to lost her Jaan..he is feeling jealous from Raaj..he is just dying to think that Tarika is going to be some one else ..he will lost his all right upon her..he will never gone to meet her..it might be never gone to see her even..

some warm drops fall down from his eyes..* ab ye ansoo bahake Kya fayda Tumne khud use dur Kiya hai Abhijeet aur jab wo finally move on Karne wali hai to u r feeling bad..akhir Chahte Kya ho tum, wo bhi ek insaan hai , Uske paas bhi Dil hai jisse Tumne kaanch ki Tarah tor Diya..wo tumhare haath ki guriya Nahi hai jise tum jab Chahe khelo aur jab Chahe fek do ..*

Abhijeet wiped his tears : Tarika ab Mai Kabhi tumhare life me interfare Nahi karunga..(in small smile ) Meri kismat itni acchi Nahi ki tum Meri ho sako par bas itna dua jaroor karta Hun ki tum jiski bhi bano wo tumhe humesa khus rakhe...aur mere diye hue Sare jakhm bhi Bhar de.

* * *

Abhijeet prepared hot chocolate milk shake for his angel as compensation..he was feeling so bad to scold his pari like this..

Abhijeet knocking room's door : Baccha Baba is very sorry..aaj bahut daant Diya na Maine Meri pari ko..(but he didn't get any reply so he continues) Navya bas ek Baar darwaja khol do I promise Mai aajke baad Kabhi bhi apni betu ko Nahi dantunga...(in teary tone ) please pari darwaja kholna Dekh Baba bahut sorry hai..Tu kahegi to murga banne ke liye bhi taiyar Hun..bas ek Baar kholde..

Abhijeet's heart beat became fast with no response..he brought the dublicate key and open the door..as he entered he called her

Abhijeet : Na...(his words get stuck in his mouth, his body became numb in his place )

Navya was lying unconscious on floor , Abhijeet took his soul in his shell immediately and rushed out for hospital...

**In City Hospital...**Abhijeet entered inside the hospital taking Navya in her lap while shouting for doctor like mad..he was feeling too much scared..he can't lose her angel...Noooooo

Nurse ; Kya hua sir ?

Abhijeet in crying : sister please jaldi doctor ko bulaye Meri bacchi achanak se behos ho gayi..(looking at her doll's face ) kabse bula Raha Hun Mai ise par ye ankhe hi Nahi khol rahi..

Wardboys came with stretcher and doctor also come there..he ordered wardboys to take the child in emergency ward..

Doctor : Mr Abhijeet aap yahi rukiye..

Abhijeet joining his hand ; please mujhe bhi ane dijiye Mai kisiko disturb Nahi karunga..Meri bacchi mere Bina bahut dar jati hai.. ( holding his hand ) Mai use bas dur se dekhunga ..

Doctor pressing his shoulder : gentleman Mai aapke emotions ki kadr karta Hun par maaf kijiye aap andar Nahi ja sakte..par aap befikar rahiye hum aapki beti ko kuch Nahi hone denge..ok

Abhijeet nodded with down head .. doctor pulls the curtain ..he collapsed on the floor.. Navya's teary eyes were haunting him..he remembers his attitude towards her Jaan ..

Abhijeet in crying : sab Meri wajah se hua hai..nai Mai aaj pari ko danta aur na wo aaj yahan Hoti..mere Saath hi aisa kyun hota hai bhagwan..kyun (he just burst out in tears ).. pari ko kuch bhi Nahi ho Sakta..agar use kuch..Mai Marj jaunga bhagwan..Meri bacchi mere liye sabkuch hai..tune mujhse mera sabkuch cheen liya Maine Kuch Nahi Kaha..agar tune Meri beti ke Saath kuch galat Kiya na to Mai bhi apni (with fire in his eyes ) Jaan de dunga..

* * *


	9. wo adhure waade

**A/n : Thank you so much all of you for supporting me ..I m really overwhelmed with Ur response..**

Jiya : hello my sweeto..it is great ki exam cancel ho Gaya..ab to Aram se aap Meri story enjoy Kar Sakti ho.. hehe..

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting on floor leaning against wall..he was feeling so much alone and was missing his brother so much..he remembered how his brother tackle his all problems and support him as pillar..

_Yaaar Daya bahut bari garbar ho gayi..Kal ACP sir ne mujhe Rony murder case ki file banane ke liye bola tha aur ...(making sad face ) Mai bhool Gaya..aaj to ACP sir mujhe Ulta latka denge.._

_Daya in teasing tone : waoooo kitna Maja ayega aaj bureau me.._

_Abhijeet in anger hit him on his arm : dusht Kahi Ka..tu Bhai Nahi dushman hai Mera sabse bara.._

_Daya in cute tone : thanks for your compliment...(in naughty tone ) boss wo na Mai apna mobile Apne room me bhool Aya Hun..tum la doge please.._

_Abhijeet in anger : Dekh Daya Mera deemag pahle se hi kharab hai aur kharab mat Kar..khud lekar aa jayo tum apna mobile.._

_Daya in smirking tone : Deemag Ka to pata hai mujhe pahle se, pair to theek hi hai..kaunsa tumhe deemag se chalkar Jana hai mere room...hahahaha.._

_Abhijeet glared him so hard while Daya control himself with so much difficult and said in his all time innocent face : please abhi le Ayo na warna Der se Jane ke liye tumhe extra daant par jaegi..__Abhijeet stood up and shooting a burning glare move toward his buddy room while grumbling and cursing his sweet dushman but after seeing his desired file..his lips curved in a beautiful smile ..._

_Abhijeet came back with file in his hand and hugged Daya tightly : thank you - thank you so much Meri jaan..tune mujhe bacha liya..(squeezing his cheek )tuna duniya Ka best Bhai hai.._

_Daya in smile : wo to Mai Hun hi...Khair itna bhi Accha Nahi Hun ki free me file banadu ...Uske badle me tumhe aaj mujhe shopping karani hogi..._

_Abhijeet patting his head : Tu Kabhi Nahi sudhrega..(taking sigh ) chal bureau se lautte wakt chalene mall..ab khus ?_

_Daya in happiness : bahut Jada khus..ye hui na mere abhi wali baat.._

Abhijeet in tears : Daya Tu kyun Chala Gaya yaar mujhe chhorkar..bahut Akela ho Gaya Hun Mai tere Bina.. please wapas aa ja aur kitna Saja dega mujhe..(biting his lips ) tune Kaha tha boss tumhe jab bhi jaroorat hogi ye Daya humesa tumhare Saath hoga..phir kyun Nahi aa Raha ab..tere boss ko Teri bahut jaroorat hai yaar.. (crying harshly )Bhut Jada..bahut Akela Kar Diya tune mujhe.. please aa ja...

His body jerked feeling someone hand on his head..he became shock to see doctor there, Abhijeet instantly stood up and asked in so much panic : Dr Meri beti kaisi hai..Mai mil Sakta Hun use ?

Doctor in formal tone : jee aap mil lijiye , bacchi ko hos aa Gaya hai..par Milne ke baad aap mere cabin aa jaega, mujhe aapse kuch jaroori baat Karni hai..

Abhijeet in tension : Doctor sab theek hai na..koi ghabrane wali

Doctor pressed his shoulder and said while taking sigh : hum Aram se baat karenge pahle aap apni bacchi se mil lijiye..wo aaphi Ka intejaar Kar rahi hai..

Abhijeet nodded and enter inside his angel's room..his eyes filled with tears seeing her open eyes but his legs were unable to move as he became freeze seeing the injection pierced inside his baby's soft skin..he was feeling goosebumps inside his body to seeing his angel in hospital bed..

Navya smiled looking at his father and call him in low Whisper : Baba..

And this call work as trigger for Abhijeet, he looked at his daughter who was calling her with other hand .. Abhijeet move toward her slowly, he carres her hand which became swell due to injection..his eyes forget to stop the tears..he kissed on her hand and forehead lovingly...

Abhijeet carresing her doll's hair : kaisi hai Meri pari..(his voice choked ) Jada pain to Nahi ho Raha bacche..

Navya in low tone : Mai theek hun Baba...(in pain ) par aapke ankho me tears kyun hai.. (in naughty tone ) doctor uncle ne aapko bhi Sui lagadi Kya..(in teary smile )Dekho mere ko bhi inni Bari lagadi fir bhi Mai Nahi royi..

Abhijeet chuckled and said in smile : Meri pari to Sher putar hai na..wo sabse strong hai..(wiping his tears ) wo Baba ki super hero hai..

Navya smiled but she remembered how his father scold her she moved her face otherside to hide her tears..

Abhijeet felt so many pinch inside his heart, he cupped her angel's face and said in so much painful voice : I m sorry beta..Baba is very sorry..I promise aage se Mai apni pari ki bilkul bhi Nahi dantunga..(in tears ) Kabhi bhi apni Jaan ko hurt Nahi karunga Chahe kitna bhi gussa aye par , ( his voice choked ) tu please Mujhse naraj mat ...tu Meri jaan hai ..

Navya hide herself in his father's embracing and most secured shell in her life , Abhijeet cuddled his soul and kissed on her forehead..

Navya in tears : Baba , I love you ...

Abhijeet in tears : Love u too my angel...

* * *

Tarika's mother in anger : Tarika Tumne abhi tak apni packing Nahi ki..janti ho na Humara flight hai do ghante me..

Tarika in tears : Mumma I m sorry par Mai ye Saadi Nahi Kar Sakti..Mujhse Nahi hoga ye sab..

Tarika's mother, Prabha jerking her hand : Kya Nahi hoga Tarika..tumhe ye Saadi khel lag rahi hai Kya..Tumne khud Raaj se Saadi ke liye Haan Kaha aur ab tum ...(in strict tone ) mujhe tumhari kuch Nahi Sunni hai ab..Tumne bahut Kar liya Apne man Ka, ab hum tumhe apni jindgi aur barbad Nahi Karne denge..

Tarika : mumma I love Abhijeet aur Mai uski jagah kisiko Nahi de Sakti Kabhi Nahi..

Prabha ; Abhijeet, Abhijeet, Abhijeet..us larke ke bahar bhi duniya hai Tarika..usne tumhe dhoka Diya fir bhi tum usike gun ga rahi ho..mana ki tum Abhijeet se bahut pyar Karti ho par Raaj Ka Kya Jo tumse pagalo ki Tarah pyar karta hai..(in tears ) ab tak usne sirf isliye Saadi Nahi ki kyunki wo tumse pyar karta hai..(shaking her hand )are u getting it...(calming her down ) beta Raaj bahut Accha larka hai , bahut khus rakhega wo tumhe...(in determined tone ) agar tujhe Apne maa baap ki ijjat thori bhi pyari hai to ye Saadi se inkar Nahi karegi tu warna tu Mera mara hua mooh dekhegi..

Tarika looked at her shock while Prabha left from there..she sat on bed with thud...she control her tears and pick up the call which was ringing...

Tarika in fresh tone : Hello Raaj..

Raaj in happiness: hello Tarika..Maine bas ye kahne ke liye call Kiya ki tumlogo Jaipur airport par land hoge to mujhe call kardena Mai Lene aa jaunga..

Tarika in faint smile : ok..

Raaj in deep tone : Tarika I know tumhare liye move on Karna bahut muskil hai but I promise Mai tumhe Kabhi bhi fir peeche murkar dekhne Nahi dunga..ek Baar tum Meri ho jaogi fir tum sab kuch bhool jaogi..sab kuch...

Tarika controling herself said hurriedly : Raaj wo papa bula rahe hai, Mai baad me baat Karti Hun..(cut the call )

Raaj in his mind : kab tak Mujhse bhagogi Meri jaan..ek din tum sirf Meri hogi..tumhare Dil pe bas Mera naam hoga..

Tarika in loving tone ; Abhijeet Mera ateet Nahi hai Raaj wo Meri parchay hai , Jo mere Marne ke baad hi Mujhse dur hoga..Meri har saans pe bas mere Abhi Ka naam hai..

* * *

**In Chandigarh (Naman's office)**Daya sitting Infront Naman : Kya hua Naman tune mujhe itna urgently kyun bulaya..

Naman in happiness : Yaar Hume ek bahut bara contract Mila hai..agar humne ye Saadi karwadi na to samajh humari wedding bureau Ka takkar aur koi Nahi le Sakta pure Sehar me..

Daya in smile : waah ye to bahut acchi khabar sunayi tune..par tere chehre pe ye sikan kyun hai

Naman : Are yaar gal ye hai ki Saadi Haryana wich Nahi ho rahi balki Jaipur me hai ..larke wale Royal family se belong karte hai aur isliye Saadi bhi royal style me karwana Chahte hai Apne bete bahu Ka..aur unhone Hume ye contract Diya hai ..par Uske liye Hume Rajasthan Jana hoga ..

Daya in tension : Kya.. Rajasthan ? wahan pe koi wedding planner Nahi Mila Kya unhe ..

Naman : Abe Hume aam khane se matlab hai guthliyon Ka Hume Kya Karna.. please yaar Tu ekbaari Haan karde tabhi Mai unhe Haan bolunga.. kyunki Tu Mera lucky charm hai aur tere Bina Mai kahin Nahi ja Raha..

Daya taking sigh : theek hai unhe Haan bol de...kab nikalna hai

Naman in excited tone : aaj hi..parso sagai hai aur next week Saadi.. (dragging him )jaldi chal Ghar packing Karni hai..

Daya in teasing tone ; Janab to aise khus ho rahe hai Jaise Saadi inhi ki ho rahi hai...

Naman : Abe Daya marwaega Kya, Nimmi ne suna to mujhe kaccha chaba jaegi..(Daya started laughing )..

**End of this chapter...**


	10. Mulakat

**A/n :** **Hi everyone, hope you all are fine...covid 19 prblm is like world war 3.. please stay home, stay safe..we should help each other in this critical situation to save human and humanity...**

**Hide n seek : Thank you so much dear...your support is so special for me..yeah Abhirika is made for each other..they live for each other...take care dearie...**

**Abhi sikha : Thank you didu..I m glad that you liked Navya and Abhi scene..**

**Kk : Thank u so much dear..hope you liked it..**

**jiya : Ah ! it's nice that you like so much Navi and Abhi scene..**

**June : ab Meri bestie Ka order to manna hi parega..**

**ADI lover : Thank you so much dear for reviewing on two consecutive chapters..TC )))**

**Thanks to : Ls, Priya, Abhi Nidhi, perfect Abhi, Pooja abhi deewani, ABC, 123, mystery princess , trio fan and all guest..**

* * *

Abhijeet separated Navya from soothing hug and a loving smile came on his lips, seeing her angle in deep sleep. He made her sleep on pillow carefully and covered her from blanket..

At the same time nurse came there, she said while smiling : sir, aap doctor se mil lijiye , Mai Hun yahan pe...

Abhijeet : hmmmm...(he kissed on her soul's forehead )..

...

...

...

Doctor in serious tone : Abhijeet ab Jo Mai aapko kahne ja Raha Hun , use please dhyan se sunyega..

Abhijeet in fear : baat Kya hai doctor...(in tension ) Meri Navya theek (he couldn't say further)

Doctor taking a deep sigh told him the truth that any father couldn't want to hear..his heart beat stopped for a second listening his life most horrible news...

Abhijeet in cold tone : can I take my daughter from here now..?

Doctor nodded and discharge Navya while Abhijeet took her daughter from there without losing a minute..

* * *

**Raaj's Palace ( Jaipur )**

Naman : Daya Maine decoration ke liye Jo cheeje mangwayi thi, wo tune Dekh liya na ekbaar ?

Daya in smile : Haan Bhai Dekh liya, Tu tension matle , Suresh ko bol Diya hai Maine wo supervise Kar dega..

Naman : Good aur wo Jo stage hai jahan ring ceremony hogi wahan pe Maine scented flowers lagane ko bola tha, Tu ekbaari Dekh le tab tak Mai lighting check Kar leta Hun..

Daya ; Haan theek hai, Mai Ata Hun dekhkar..

He was moving while checking the guest list when he collided with someone...

Daya : I m really sorry Mera dhyan (his mouth get opened seeing someone who he has considered best friend in sometime, countless memory he had spent with the person was Infront of him ..his heart stopped for a second..only a small whisper came from his mouth )..tum yahan ?

Tarika ...yesss he has collided with none but his best friend after Abhijeet, Tarika..she also become freeze in her place seeing Daya there..tears filled in her eyes..she was not understanding her own emotional.. the person whom she lost before long years was so close to her..

Tarika in shaky voice : Daya..tum theek ho !...(in teary tone ) Kahan chale Gaye the tum, jante ho tumhare Jane ke baad sab kitna badal Gaya..kyun chale Gaye the tum Hume chhorkar Bina kuch bataye..(jerking his body in anger ) bolo na Daya , Kya tumhara rishta sirf usse tha..( crying like a kid ) Mai tumhare liye kuch mayne nhi rakhti thi..

Daya's eyes was also filled with so much tears, he tried to wipe her tears but she move back and said in anger : Don't touch me..(in pain ) itne din Maine Apne ansoo khud hi poche hai , age bhi khud hi pochungi..mujhe Kisi ki jaroorat Nahi hai..

Daya in pain-filled-teary voice : Tarika tumhara gussa jayaj hai yaar par tum ek Baar mujhe mauka to do..

Tarika in smirking tone while wiping her tears ; ab sunne sunane ke liye kuch bacha Kahan hai Daya... sabkuch khatam ho Gaya hai..aur waise bhi Mai to ek bejaan si kathputli ban gayi Hun..(in teary smile ) jise jab man kare khel leta hai mere Saath..(her voice choked )aur jab man kare fek deta hai..

She rushed out from there, Daya tried to stop her but she didn't listen anything...

Daya broke down badly , he hit the wall with full force in anger..when someone touched his shoulder..

Daya turned and getting Naman, he hugged him instantly and broke down in tears..

Naman in tension rubbing his back : Daya , Kya hua yaar..(in tears ) please bata mujhe ..Dekh Tu aise mat ro warna Mai bhi rone lagunga, Tu janta hai na Mai tere aur Nimmi ki ankho wich ansoo bardast Nahi Kar Sakta ..

Daya separated from hug and said while wiping his tears : Mai theek Hun yaar..bas wo kisiki Yaad aa gayi..

Naman in strict tone ; kitni Baar Kaha hai tujhe purani baato ko bhool ha par tenu to koi gal hi Nahi Sunni Meri..

Daya holding his ears : Accha ab sorry na yaar, maaf karde (Naman shook his head in disappointment )..chal na caterar se bhi baat Karni hai abhi, menu bhi to decide Karni hai..

Daya really learn how to tackle his buddy while converting the topic ..he really feel himself luck to have Naman and Namrata in his life..if they have not supported him that time, he couldn't think to survive after breaking down completely..

Naman patting his head : Teri chalkar me , Mai sab bhool jata Hun..Aya Tha tujhe banner Ka design dikhane aur tune ..huh..Khair ye Dekh

Daya saw the banner and he became extremely shock to see Raaj name with Tarika..

_waise bhi Mai to bejaan kathputli ban gayi Hun .. jise jab man kare khel leta hai mere Saath aur jab man kare fek deta hai.._

Daya in his mind : iska matlab Tarika yahan apni Saadi..(taking painful sigh ) Kabhi socha bhi Nahi tha life me aisa din bhi dekhna parega..par Kya wo khus hai iss rishte se...I have to talk to her..par abhi Nahi, jab Sahi wakt dekhunga tab...

Naman waving hand in air : oye hero Kaha kho gaya...chale caterar ke pass ?

Daya nodded and left from there...

**On Engagement ceremony Day**

Tarika was looking herself in mirror, she was looking dam gorgeous in beautiful green and blue combination lehenga with matching jwellary..she remembered the sweet moment with his Abhi..

_Abhijeet_ _and Tarika both were in movie theater.. Abhijeet has bring her there while insisting so much...that time it was their one month relationship and Abhijeet was so hesitated and shy that time.._

_Tarika in stern tone : Abhijeet tum yahan mujhe jungle book dikhane laye ho.._

_Abhijeet in grumbling tone : mawa Diya mote ne aaj mujhe..Ghar Jane do aaj chorunga Nahi.._

_Tarika in anger : waooo jab tumhe khud se hi baat Karni hai to Meri Kya jaroorat hai..(while standing) mujhe bahut kaam hai lab me, Mai jaa rahi hun..._

_Abhijeet instantly hold her hand : I m sorry Tarika jee.. please aise mat jaye, (in puppy tone )... please ?_

_Tarika sat down in anger moving her face otherside, Abhijeet took out something in his pocket..Tarika saw him with narrowed eyes and a surprising smile came on her lip seeing a beautiful ring in Abhijeet's hand ..._

_Abhijeet in charming smile : may I ?_

_Tarika nodded excitedly and forward her hand... Abhijeet slip his ring into her finger .._

_Tarika in happiness: it's so beautiful...(kissing on his cheek unintentionally)..thank you so much.._

_Abhijeet mouth remains opened and also Tarika down her face blushing hardly after realising what she did ?_

_After some uncomfortable silence, Abhijeet said in naughty tone : Waise Mowgli bahut cute hai na ?_

_Tarika smiled and said naughtily : waise Maine first time kisiko movie theatre me propose karte Dekha.._

_Abhijeet in smirking tone : Meri baat hi kuch aur hai...(closing toward her lip ) waise yahan kafi kuch Kiya ja Sakta hai.._

_Tarika 's breath stopped, her heart was raising up and down heavily feeling his warm breath so much close...she closed her eyes tightly in fear..._

_Abhijeet smiled on her innocence, he kissed on her forehead softly...Tarika opened her eyes, she kept her head on his shoulder while locking their arm with each other.._

Tarika was still smiling remembering that scene, she came in present scenario while listening the knock ..she wiped her tear instantly..

Prabha in smile : aaj Meri beti bahut pyari lag rahi hai..(placing hand on her cheek ) bhagwan kare tumhe duniya ki sari khusi mile..

Tarika smiled faintly, her mom bring her down where she became shock seeing Daya there..

Prabha in anger : ye Daya yahan Kya Kar Raha hai...Tarika Kahi tumne to Nahi bulaya ise, apni Saadi rukwane

Tarika in anger : Mumma please...(in low tone )Daya ko Raaj ki family ne bulaya hai, wo wedding planner hai humara ...

Prabha in hate : mujhe samajh Nahi Ata ye aur iska Bhai Kabhi humara peecha kyun Nahi chhorte..inse to humari khusi Nahi dekhi jati..

Raaj's mother close to Tarika and said while cupping her face : aaj Meri bahu to bilkul rajkumari lag rahi hai..hai na Raaj ?

Raaj seeing Tarika replied : yeah mom..aaj to inki khubsurti ke saamne Chand bhi feeka par Jaye..

_Tarika jee aaj aapko dekhkar Chand bhi Sharma jaega..._

_Accha aur mujhe dekhkar Suraj ?_

Daya and Tarika both looked at each other with teary eyes but both adverted their gaze completely...

Raaj's Father : Are bhai tumlogo Ka ho gya ho to rasm suru kare...mohrat nikla ja raha hai..

Prabha in smile : Haan jee bilkul...

Raaj hold Tarika's hand to wear ring but he became anger to see the ring was already there in her finger..

Prabha controling her anger : Tarika beta tune ye ring kyu Nahi utari..layo Mai utar deti Hun..

Tarika in tears : Mumma ye ring mujhe abh..(Prabha snatched ring from finger and throw down which move near Daya's feet )..

Raaj in small smile : Tarika bekar ki yaado ko Apne pass Nahi rakhna Chahiye, Jo tumhe sirf dukh De..

Prabha : aap bilkul Sahi keh rahe hai beta jee..ab ring pehna dijiye aap..

Raaj nodded and slip his ring into her finger and Tarika also wear him ring ..after ceremony she rushed out from there..

* * *

she came in lawn to sooth down her emotion..her eyes were shedding so many tears..when she listen a known voice from behind ;

Voice : tum aaj bhi usse bhoola Nahi payi ..usne tumhe dhoka Diya..tumhara dil dukhaya aur tum us dhokebaaz ke liye Apne ansoo baha rahi ho ..kyun

Tarika wiping her tears : Raaj tum..wo Mai bas..

Raaj hold her arms tightly, said in anger : Tarika ab tum meri patni banne wali ho..aur Mai ye bilkul bardast Nahi karunga ki (holding her face tightly ) Meri patni paraye mard ke liye ansoo bahaye..

Tarika in scare : Raaj leave me.. it's hurting...(in tears ) please

Raaj jerking her , said in smirking tone : sweet heart u know how much I love you.. college se hi paglo ki Tarah pyar karta Hun Mai tumse par Tumne Mera pyar thukra ke uss Abhijeet ko chun liya...Maine fir bhi haar Nahi Mani, janti ho jis din Tani ke godbharai Ka function tha uss din Daya Ka call Maine uthaya tha..bechara Apne Bhai se phone pe girgira Raha Tha aur Maine..Maine hahaha...

Tarika became shock , he said in teasing tone : ab to tum Jan hi gayi hogi ki Mai tumhe pane ke liye kuch bhi Kar Sakta Hun...kuch bhi...

**End of this chapter...**


	11. painful wings

**Abhi holic : Oh god itna Sara appreciation..mere to cheeks red red ho Gaye..thank you so much for your loving words.. waiting for your review excitedly..TC ))**

**Adityan : Than you thank you...teen chapters ek Saath padh liye Kya baat hai...glad ki aapko chapters itna Accha laga.. waiting for your response in this also..TC**

**Jiya : Thank you my Teddie..your reviews made my day..Navya to Jaan h yaar Meri bhi..dekhte h aage Kya hota hai..TC ))****And thanks to all of you.**

* * *

Daya move toward Prabha and greeted him with somewhat hesitated tone : Namaste aunty..kaisi hai aap ?

Prabha in fake smile : Mai theek Hun, tum kaise ho..kaafi Accha laga tumhe itne saalo ke baad dekhke..

Daya in small smile : Mai theek hun aunty..wo actually mujhe Tarika se Kuch baat Karni thi, aapne use Dekha hai Kya ?

Prabha's expression become stiff listening this, he asked in rude tone : kyun baat Karni hai tumhe usse... (in calm tone ) Tarika ab Apne ateet ko bhool chuki hai Daya, she is going to move on.. please use purani jakhm Yaad mat karwayo tum..

Daya in pain : aunty aap ye Kya keh rahi hai..Tarika meri dost hai, Mai to bas..

Prabha in straight tone : Dost the Daya, ab Nahi..aur ek baat batayo, ye dosti tab Kahan chali gayi thi jab tumhari wajah se uska pyar cheen gaya tha..(in moist tone ) kitna kuch Saha hai Meri bacchi me sirf tumhari aur tumhare uss dost ke wajah se..mujhe to Kabhi Kabhi bahut taras ata hai Abhijeet pe, usne tumhare bacche ke liye Tani se Saadi karli , apna sab kuch sacrifice Kar diya..yahan tak ki apne pyar ko bhi aur ek taraf tum jise khud ki bacchi Ka koi parwah nahi..ek baat batao kahin tumhe dusro ki tarah Tani ke character pe shak to Nahi ho gaya tha...

Tarika became dumb , she cutted her mom with : mumma please stop..kis taraj se baat Kar rahi hai aap Daya ke Saath...(Prabha was going to resist when Tarika said in anger ) aap please Jaye yahan se abhi..

Prabha looked at Tarika with disappointing gaze and left from there..

Daya sat on floor with thud, he was feeling that each blood has drained from his body..Tarika looked at him in pain, she pressed his shoulder..

Daya in low shivering tone : Kya aunty jo keh rahi thi wo sach..(gulping his saliva ) meri koi beti bhi hai..(holding his tears ) Tarika please bolo, Kya ye sab sach hai..Abhi ne Tani se majboori me saadi ki thi..Haan ?

Tarika nodded in tears, she in low moist tone : ye sab sach hai ..tumhare mission ke Jane ke kuch din baad hi hume pata chala ki Tani maa banne wali thi...(in teary smile ) Abhi to Pura pagal ho gaya tha us din ..puri collony me mithai bata tha usne, aisa lag Raha Tha Jaise bhagwan ne uski sabse bara Sapna Pura Kar Diya...ACP sir, salunkhe sir, Freddy, Vivek sab bahut khus the...

_Abhijeet in strict tone : Tani aaj se tumhe koi kaam nahi Karni hai bas Aram...(in tension) tumhe weakness to nahi feel rahi na... agar tumhe kuch bhi khane Ka man ho bejhijak mujhe bol dena, Mai leke aa jaunga..._

_Tani in cute smile ; sir Mai bilkul theek hun aur abhi mujhe kuch Khana bhi Nahi hai promise...(in little laugh ) par aap baith to Jaye, jab se aapko ye khabar Mili hai na aap ek minute bhi chain se baithe Nahi hai.._

_Abhijeet sat down in embarrassing smile and then said in loving tone : ab Tumne khabar hi Jo itni acchi sunayi hai...Mere Daya Ka ansh ane wala hai, Mera chotu Daya...(in moist tone ) Mai tumhe bata Nahi Sakta Tani tumne mujhe kitni bari khusi Di hai...(in teary smile ) mere to pair hi jameen pe Nahi tik rahe hai ye sochkar ki Mai Apne Daya ke bachpan ko apni god me khilane wala Hun, uske bachpan ko jeene wala Hun...(in dreamy tone ) Uske nanhe kadam se humara Pura ghar khusiyon se jhoom uthega...(in naughty tone ) Mai aur wo to ek team me honge ..dono Millar Daya ko bahut pareshan karenge.._

_Tani laughed listening his childish talk , Abhijeet in fake anger : Bari hansi aa rahi hai tumhe..agar Tumne aur us nalayak ne thora bhi danta na mere bacche ko to __dono ko garden me Sona tumdono.._

_Tani ; hawwww ye to cheating hai.._

Tarika chuckled in tears : abhi to ek din bhi Nahi hua tha aur us pagal me pure room ko toys se bhar Diya..(in moist tone ) Mai to tab apni training me thi par Tani ne mujhe uska video bheja tha..sachme itna khus Maine abhi ko apni life me Kabhi Nahi Dekha tha...(adding in sad tone ) par kahte hai na Kabhi Kabhi khusiyon ko khud ki najar lag jati hai..

Daya looked at him silently, she continued : ek din bureau me Dcp sir ne hume tumhari maut ...(she stopped in tears ) unhone bola ki Baki teen officers Jo tumhare Saath mission me the unke Saath tum bhi saheed ho Gaye..

Daya closed his eyes in pain , tears slip down from his corner of eyes..he said in teary tone : mujhe unlogo ne kidnap karke rakha tha, kyunki wo log mujhse information nikalna Chahte the...(in pain-filled-tears ) Abhi ne vishvas Kar liya Kya ki mai ab iss duniya me nahi Hun..

Tarika looked at him with meaningful eyes and then..

_Abhijeet angrily : kitni Baar Kaha hai Maine aaplogo se Daya jinda hai..kuch Nahi hua hai use...(in straight teary tone ) theek hai wo.._

_salunkhe in pain : bacche tumhari sacchai na apnane se sach badalne Nahi wala.. Daya ab Kabhi wapas Nahi aa Sakta..mar chuka hai wo.._

_Abhijeet in anger : bas kijiye aaplog please...agar kisine ek labz aur Kaha na mere Daya ke bare me to mujhse bura koi Nahi hoga..(he left from there angrily )_

_salunkhe to ACP : boss Hume Abhijeet ko yakeen dilana hoga ki Daya ab Nahi hai warna wo Kabhi iss sadme se bahar Nahi nikal paega..aur agar wo toot jaega to Tani ko kaun sambhalega yaar ?_

_Acp : isliye Maine Tarika ko bulaya hai...wo aaj saam tak pahunch jaegi..ab bas wo hi Abhijeet ko sambhal Sakti hai...agar use kuch ho Gaya to mai...(he stopped with lump in his throat ) yaar Tani ko kaise batayenge...wo bacchi Nahi seh paegi ...Tu janta hai na wo kitna pyar Karti hai Daya se.._

_Salunkhe in moist tone : ye sab kyun ho gaya yaar..Daya to Apne bacche Ka chehra bhi Nahi Dekh paya.. bhagwan itne nirday kyun ho gaye yaar..._

_Acp sir and salunkhe hugged each other while consoling each other.. dropping tears in their shoulders.._

* * *

_Abhijeet taking Daya's photo frame in his lap ...he was carresing Daya's picture with tears in his eyes when a soft hand touch on his head..__He looked up and hugged that person tightly like scared kid.._

_Abhijeet couldn't control himself getting secure shell around him, he just burst out in tears cuddling_

_Tarika hugged his life tightly while keeping her hand on his head, she was also in tears seeing his strong Abhi like this..she kissed on his head and keep carresing his hair for sometime, when she felt Abhijeet has become little calm, she tried to separate him but he burried his head more ..he didn't want to come out from the soothing hug which he was wanting from so long._

_.__Tarika in composed tone : Abhi..tum theek ho ?__Abhijeet in tears : Tarika mera Daya..(separating from hug ) Tarika tumhe to vishvas hai na mujhpe..tum please Mera yakeen Karo, Daya theek hai..kuch Nahi hua hai use ...(holding her hand with his shivering hand ) tumhe mujhpe vishvas hai na.._

_Tarika nodded in tears , she said while cupping his face : mujhe tumpe Pura bharosa hai Abhi..(she unwillingly lie him as she noticed his body temperature was quite high and his breathing was also heavy due to fever )..._

_Abhijeet in teary tone : fir wo log kyun keh rahe hai ki Daya ab Nahi hai..wo jante hai na Daya mere liya Kya hai fir kaise bol sakte ho wo log aisa..(in pain ) ek Baar bhi salunkhe sir ne Nahi socha ki mujhpe Kya beetti jab wo kahte hai ki mar Gaya tumhara Bhai...(crying harshly ) ACP sir ko bhi Lagta hai ki Daya ki maut..kisine Mera vishvas Nahi Kiya Tarika..mujhe bahut dar lag Raha hai , agar ye sab sach...(his body jerked ) Nahi ye sab sach Nahi ho Sakta..Mera Daya mujhe chhorkar Kahi Nahi ja Sakta.._

_Tarika in pain embraced him in her soothing shell and said in tears : Abhi sab theek ho jaega..kuch Nahi hua hoga Daya ko, wo born fighter hai...aur ab Mai aa gayi Hun na koi mere abhi ko kuch Nahi kahega...pakka promise.._

_Abhijeet shifting his head on her lap, said in low teary tone : Tarika tum please Kahi mat Jana...I need you..._

_Tarika wiped his tears and said while kissing on his head ; Mai Kahi Nahi ja rahi Abhi..I m always with u..but Abhi u have to be strong for Tani..u have to take care of her..she is your responsibility...you will never disappoint Your Daya..right ?_

_Abhijeet hold her hands and said in teary voice : I have never said you but I want to say today..I m the most lucky person in the world because you are with me.. I have lost myself if u have not come today..thanks for remembering my responsibilities and I promise I will let nothing happen to Tani and her baby ...I will take care of them more than my life until Daya come...but I can all this only if u r with me ..(in innocent tone )will u be na ?_

_Tarika kissed on his lips softly and said with teary smile : always my Jaan...__Abhijeet closed his eyes in soothing smile and didn't realise when he drift in sleep..he couldn't be awake after Tarika's magical touch on his hair which always works as sedative for him.._

_.__Tarika prayed from God to bring back Daya for his abhi and for Tani ..she remained sitting there looking at Abhijeet peaceful face_

_._**End of this chapter..****p**


	12. Majboori

**A/n : Thank you so much for reviews..I m so much happy this time with your loving response..sorry Thora late ho gayi..enjoy your chappy...**

**Note : This chapter contain and next upcoming chapter both are flashback...now enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

Today is Tani's baby shower function..all are trying to hide their emotions, their pain, their tears for the sake of Tani. They were wearing fake smile on their faces so that Tani could not doubt anything..

Tarika in smile : Tani tu bahut pyari lag rahi hai ...(lifting her face up ) par ye Kya itne pyare chehre par ye udasi kaisi ..aaj to khusi Ka din hai yaar..

Tani holding Tarika's hand : Tarika pata Nahi par man bahut bechain ho raha hai...inka kitne dino se na koi message aya hai na call..(in worried ) wo theek honge na ?

Tarika's face colour changes in minute, her hand trembled with this question but she took a deep breath and said while smiling : pagal, kuch Nahi hua hai Daya ko...wo bilkul theek hai ...(her voice was choking ) aur pregnancy ke time aksar man ghabrata hai...(pressing her palm ) par Tu bilkul chinta mat Kar, Daya jaldi aa jaega mission se...(placing cheek on her hand, said lovingly ) abhi sirf tujhe apna aur humare choto baby Ka dhyan rakhna hai..hmm ?

Tani nodded in teary smile, Tarika in fake anger : pata Nahi ye Abhijeet Kahan reh gaya...Tu yahin baith Aram se Mai dekhti Hun use..

Tarika came inside kitchen and broke down, the tears which she was storing was flowing like river from her eyes..She cried silently for some time and after composing herself she turned and become shock to see Abhijeet there...

Tarika in shock : Abhijeet tum.. (hiding her tears ) tum kab aye ?

Abhijeet lifting her face up : mere ansu to tum poch leti ho aur khud ke ansu mujhe dekhne bhi nahi deti...Kya Mai tumhare ansu pochne ke kabil nahi hun Tarika..

Tarika in pain hugged him instantly and said while crying : Abhi aaj panch mahine ho Gaye par Daya Ka kuch khabar Nahi..jab Tani mujhse poochti hai na ki Daya kab aenge mere me itni himmat nahi bachti ki Mai usse ankhe mila payu...(pressing her head on his chest ) Mai ab

use aur jhoot..ab mujhse Nahi hota Abhi..kab tak hum use Yun jhoot bolenge ...(crying harshly) ek na ek din use sacchai pata chal hi jaega ki Daya ab humare beech Nahi hai..

Abhijeet in silent tears : shhhhhh Tarika...tum aise toot nahi Sakti...(cupping her face ) aaj tak tumne mujhe Jaise sambhala hai hume waise hi ab Tani ko sambhalna hoga..hum use sach nahi bata sakte iss wakt, wo seh Nahi paegai ...( keeping his head on her hand )Mai Daya ko to kho chuka Hun ab use aur apne Daya ki akhri nishani ko Nahi kho Sakta..bilkul Nahi...

Tarika placing her hand on his cheek : hum unhe kuch nahi hone denge Abhi ...

* * *

Prabha : Raaj beta ek glass Pani le ana Jara..gala sookh raha hai ..

Raaj in smile : Mai abhi laya aunty..

He was bringing the water when he heard the phone ringing sound from a room..he stepped toward the room *ye to Abhijeet ka phone hai, dekhta hun kiska call hai * he picked up the call , and a voice hit on his ear which shook him to the core..

**Abhi...abhi..Mai Daya..abhi Mai unke changool se bhaag Aya Hun par wo log mujhe Nahi chhorenge..wo log mere peeche pare hue hai..Mai Mumbai se 4 km dur NH ke pco se baat Kar Raha Hun...tum please jaldi aa jayo...**

And the phone cut...the Tun tun voice jerked him..Raaj wiped sweat from his face : Daya jinda hai...(in smirky tone ) ye baat sirf mujhe pata hai ki wo jinda hai and I promise to myself ki kisiko iss baat Ka pata bhi Nahi chalega...(in evil tone ) Tumne mujhse Mera pyar cheena Abhijeet, Mai tumse sab cheen Lunga..wo kehte hai na everything is fair in love Nd war... (looking upward ) thank you bhagwan Mera Saath dene ke liye..

* * *

Abhijeet in teary tone : agar unhe kuch ho gaya to Mai Kabhi Apne Daya se najar Nahi Mila Sakta..

Tarika nodded her head in no and kissed on his hands , they turned while hearing a sound and become stunned seeing Tani standing there..

Tani in shock n scare : ye sab kuch jhoot hai...(mumbling herself ) kuch Nahi hua hai Daya ko ..wo mujhe Nahi ja sakte aise chhorke...

Tarika grabbing her arm : Tani listen to me..Tani please Meri baat suno..

Tani jerked her arms and move toward Abhijeet , in shocking tone : aap itne din mujhse jhoot bol rahe the sir...

Abhijeet in pain-filled-tears: Tani ek Baar Meri baat suno..Mai tumhe sab samjhata Hun ...(he became shock seeing Tani falling down )..Taniiiiiiiiiii

* * *

Abhijeet in tension : Tarika, Tani kaisi hai.. hospital Jana hoga Kya

Tarika : Abhi wo theek hai...use gehra sadma laga hai isliye wo behos ho gayi..(in low tone ) ghabrane ki koi baat Nahi thore Der me use hos aa jaega..

Acp taking sigh of relief: thank God bacchi theek hai..(pressing Abhijeet's shoulder) beta ab hum bhi chalte hai..tum dhyan rakhna uska aur apna bhi..

Abhijeet in low tone : Tarika ab tum bhi jayo..uncle aunty bahar wait Kar rahe hai tumhara..

Tarika hugged him tightly and said while separating : khyal rakhna apna aur kuch bhi problem ho to please ek baar call Kar dena..

**Next Morning...**

Abhijeet made breakfast for Tani and in hesitation he knocked the door but the door was not lock properly..he entered inside and his legs became standstill on his place..a huge pain flashed on his face seeing Tani was sitting on bed while wearing while saree in widow form...

Abhijeet in harsh while painful tone : Ye Kya pehna hua hai tumne Tani..Daya sirf gayab hai , par Tumne to use maar hi Diya..

Tani in pain : Maine sacchai apna liya hai sir, behtar yahi hoga ki aap bhi sach ko apna le...(in teary tone ) pradyuman uncle se aaj baat hui Meri unhone mujhe sab bata diya..ab mere Daya Kabhi Nahi aenge mere pass...(crying ) Kabhi Nahi..

Abhijeet collided with door in his back , a crystal ball stuck in his throat he just left the room instantly while Tani burst out in tears hardly...

* * *

**Few Days Later...**

Abhijeet was pouring water on his engine when Tarika came there, she asked in low tone : Hi Abhijeet..Tani kaisi hai ?

Abhijeet in strange smile : pata Nahi...kyunki jis Tani ko Mai janta tha wo to ab ye hai hi Nahi..(in painful tone ) aisa lagta hai ki jaise uss Ghar me sirf ek hi insaan rehta hai..dusre Ka to koi astitwa hi Nahi..(changing the topic ) Tarika m sorry abhi mujhe Ghar Jana hoga, aaj Tani ke ultrasound Ka date hai..

Tarika tried to stop him but Abhijeet left from there without listening anything ,

Raaj from her behind : Kya hua nahi ruka wo, rukega bhi kaise ab uski priority Jo badal gayi hai..

Tarika in anger : Raaj Abhijeet ki priority Kya hai aur Kya nahi ye mujhe tumse janne ki jaroorat Nahi hai...tum mere dost ho aur better hoga ki dost bankar hi raho..

Raaj : are yaar tum to Bura maan gayi mai to bas majak Kar raha tha..chalo Mai tumhe ghar drop Kar deta Hun..

Tarika in dry tone : no thanks mai khud chali jaungi...(she hired a cab and left from there )

Raaj in anger : bahut guroor hai na tumhe Apne pyar par..Dekh Lena Tarika agar tum Meri Nahi hui to Abhijeet bhi tumhara nahi ho paega..

* * *

Abhijeet reached home but he get shock seeing Tani with traveling bags on doorstep..

Abhijeet in panick : Tani ye sab Kya hai...tum Kahi jaa rahi ho ?

Tani mustering up her all courage : Haan sir , mai ye ghar chhorke ja rahi hun ...(in tears ) Mai ab aur bojh nahi banna chahti

Abhijeet in shock : bojh..(in pain -filled -anger ) kisne Kaha tumse ki tum mujh par bojh ban rahi ho..ye ghar jitna mera hai utna hi hak iss ghar pe tumhara hai..

Tani in helpless tone : aap samajh kyun nahi rahe hai sir, Mai Aapke liye aur pareshani Ka Karan Nahi banna chahti hai...(lowering her head ) mere Karan aap Tarika ko samay Nahi de pa rahe hai ..Mai Nahi chahti ki meri wajah se aap dono ke rishte me khattas aa Jaye..

Abhijeet : pahle tum idhar baitho...(making her sit on chair , he said while smiling) tumhe kisne Kaha ki mere aur Tarika ke beech duri aa gayi hai...duri waha ati hai jahan ek dusre pe bharosa Nahi hota, vishvas nahi hota ...humare rishte me vishvas bhi hai aur bharosa bhi...(in strict tone ) aur khabardar Jo aisi baate apni man me dobara layi to...(in polite tone ) tum sirf Daya ki amanat hi Nahi , Meri dost bhi ho ...

Abhijeet forwarding his hand : chalo, ab rest Karo tum apne room me..(Tani held his hand )

**End of this chapter...**


	13. I m selfish

**A/n : I know previous chapter was not so ok...hope this one will be able for you...I have updated very soon...you have to do review jaldi jaldi...**

_Tani in hesitated tone : sir, mai keh rahi thi.. please aap akele chale Jaye na, Mera Jane Ka man nahi Kar Raha..._

_Abhijeet in teasing tone; madam aap mujhe Tarika se peetwane Ka plan Kar rahi hai Kya..usne mujhe pahle hi bol Diya hai ki party me ana to Meri dost ko Saath hi lekar ana...(in fake sad tone ) mai tumhe force nahi Kar raha agar tum ana Nahi chahti to fir Mai Tarika ko bol deta hun ki humdono me se koi Nahi aega.._

_Tani in shocking tone : are par aap kyun Nahi...(in low tone ) theek hai Mai bhi chalungi .. aapko Tarika se Kuch kehne ki jaroorat nahi hai.._

_Abhijeet in soft tone : Tani I promise tum wahan agar thora bhi uncomfortable hui hum wahan se turant aa jaenge..__Tani in Innocent tone : aapko kaise pata Chala ki Mai isliye mana Kar rahi hun..._

_Abhijeet in flow : kyunki tum bilkul Daya ki Tarah ho...(he stopped and looked at Tani who was seeing him with pain , he said while controlling his emotions) tum ready ho jayo Hume adhe ghante me nikalna hai.._

_Tani nodded, after Abhijeet's departure she took Daya's photo frame and said while carresing his face lovingly: Daya aapko pata hai...(touching her belly) humara baby three months Ka ho chuka hai...(in tears ) Abhijeet sir Mera bahut khyal rakhte hai, mere samne Aapka naam tak Nahi Lete taki Mai na dukhi ho jau par akele me aapko Yaad karke bahut rote hai...(her voice choked ) agar aaj wo Nahi hote to sayad hum dar dar ki thokar kha rahe hote...(in slight anger with teary eyes ) par ye sab hum aapko kyun rahe hai aapko to bahut Maja ata hai na hume rulakar...par Mai bilkul Nahi roungi , aapki Yaad aegi fir bhi Nahi..Nahi roungi (she wiped her tears and kept the frame in its position )_

**_At Abhijeet's room..._**

_Abhijeet in small smile (in call ) : Tani ko Maine mana liya hai hum pahunch jaenge time se.._

_Tarika in smile : Accha hua ki wo maan gayi, yahan aake uska Thora mood bhi change hoga...(in sad smile ) aur hume bhi kitne dino baad ek saath time spent Karne Ka mauka.._

_Abhijeet became hurt listening this, due to all this chaos..he is really avoiding her , although not knowingly..but due to extra responsibility he didn't get enough time time to interact with her like before..._

_Tarika felt his silence so she said while changing the topic : Accha suno, Vishal Bhaiya Ka gift le liya Kya Tumne ?_

_Abhijeet closed his eyes in disappointment and said in low tone : wo Mai..._

_Tarika in smile : pata hai tum bhool Gaye..Maine already gift le liya hai tumhare liye..(Abhijeet smiled lovingly ) jaldi aa Jana aaplog, Mai intejaar karungi.._

_Abhijeet instantly : Tarika ek minute..__Tarika in confusion : Kya hua ?_

_Abhijeet in smile : I love you...(Tarika's eyes become teary, she heard it after a long time..a cute smile came on her face , Abhijeet in teasing tone ) madam iska reply bhi dena hota hai..._

_Tarika in teary smile : Love you too..__Abhijeet in loving tone : waise aapki muskurahat bhi kafi thi...(Tarika felt goosebumps, how this man know her so much )...jaldi milunga..bye..__Tarika in blushing tone : bye..._

_Tarika cutting the call, smiled broadly and said while patting her head : Mai bhi na aise hi tension le rahi thi khamakha..._

* * *

**_In party..._**

_Tarika was again and again watching the door , Vishal in mischievous tone : Chhoti tere Baar Baar darwaja dekhne se Abhijeet jaldi Nahi aa jaega..._

_Tarika hiding her blush : Bhaiya .._

_Montie (Tarika's cousin ) in naughty tone : ohho to aaj Abhijeet jeeju bhi ane wale hai.._

_Vishal : lo wo aa bhi Gaye...__Tarika looked back instantly and a broad smile came on her face seeing Abhijeet there.. Abhijeet gave her a warm smile and moved inside with Tani..he hugged Vishal : many many happy returns of the day_

_ Vishal..__Vishal in smile : Thank you Abhijeet..bahut Accha Kiya Jo tum aa Gaye , (in naughty tone ) warna humari Chhoti Ka to hum smile dekhna bhi bhool gaye the._

_.__Abhirika looked at each other, Vishal cleared his throat loudly to break their trance..Tani chukled seeing the love bird's expression.._

_Montie looked at Tani and said to Tarika : are Tarika Mera bhi to intro katwado jeeju se ..__Tarika in smile ; jaroor..Abhijeet ye montie hai , my uncle's son .._

_Montie shaking hand : Aapse Millar kaafi Accha laga...(eyeing at Tani ) aur ye miss gorgeous kaun hai ?__Abhijeet looked at Tani and replied : ye mere bhai Daya ki wife hai.._

_Montie : aur Aapke Bhai wo Kaha hai...wo Nahi aye Kya part me..(Tani lower down her head )_

_Tarika in straight tone : montie are u playing KBC here ... ye yahan tumhare sawalo ke jawab dene Nahi aye hai.._

_Montie ; but Tarika Maine to bas.._

_Raaj from their behind ; Hey montie Tu yahan Kya Kar Raha hai, let's join our gang na..__Montie made face and left from there with Raaj..._

_Tarika in hesitated tone : Tani tum theek ho...?_

_Tani in composed smile : Tarika mujhe Kya hua ...I m fine..sir aap Tarika ke Saath Jaye Mai yahan theek Hun.._

_Vishal giving Tarika's hand in Abhijeet's hand ; jayo yaar dance Karo , Dekho all are doing couple dance..(Abhijeet was looking hesitated to leave Tani alone )_

_Vishal : Abhijeet jayo yaar Mai Hun yahan Tani ke Saath..she will enjoy..__Abhijeet looked at Tani who pushed them in smile : jayeee_

* * *

_Raaj was noticing Montie who was only looking at Tani , her smile , her simplicity making him crazy for her..__Montie : ye Cid walo Ka luck kitna Accha hota hai..Ye Daya ko Kya Sahi maal Mila hai yaar.._

_Raaj : Haan par ye maal to ab Abhijeet ke pass hai..__Montie : matlab ?_

_Raaj : Matlab ye ki Daya ab iss duniya me Nahi hai aur Tani Abhijeet ke Saath rehti hai...aur jabki Daya iska saga Bhai hai bhi Nahi..dono bas ek Saath kaam karte the Cid me...(in smirking tone) Abhijeet ki to lotry lag gayi.._

_Montie in shocking tone ; Kya keh Raha hai Tu...ye dono ek Saath ek Ghar me rahte hai..Tarika ko isse koi problem Nahi hai Kya_

_Raaj giving him wine glass : are wo bechari to bahut bholi hai..iss Abhijeet ne uspe aisa jadoo Kiya hai ki wo sacchai dekhne ke liye taiyar hi Nahi hai..._

_Montie throwing wine inside his mouth : agar aisi baat hai to behti Ganga me hum bhi haath dho hi Lete hai...waise bhi jabse Maine ise Dekha hai mere to hos Ur Gaye hai._

Raaj_ grabbing his arm : Abhi Nahi Sahi mauka mile tab Jana..._

* * *

**_Hum Tere bin ab reh Nahi sakte, tere Bina Kya wajood meraaaa.._**

_Abhijeet was holding Tarika from waist, they were lost in each other..._

**_Tujhse Juda agar ho jaenge..._****_To khud se hi ho jaenge judaaa..._**

_Tarika keep her head on his chest , his warmness , his fregnance was giving pleasant sooth to her.._

**_Kyunki Tum hi ho, ab tum hi ho..._****_jindgi ab tum hi hoooo..._**

**_chain bhi, Mera card bhi..._****_Meri ashiqi ab tum hi hoooo..._**

_Abhijeet hugged her tightly, they were trying to fill the distance , they needed this moment badly..they were missing each other ...now in their arm of each other, they have really forget the surrounding.._

_Vishal got a call so he move from there while Tani was seeing Abhirika from some distance, she remembered the moment which she spent with Daya..she felt her eyes wet so Tani reached toward swimming pool to control her emotion, to sooth down her heart..._

_Raaj pressing Montie's shoulder : Dekh wo swimming pool ke paas akeli hai..yahi Sahi mauka hai chauka Marne Ka..__Montie gave him smirked smile and left from there..._

_Raaj in evil smile : ab aega asli Maja iss boring party me..._

* * *

_Tani was standing near pool with a small smile on her face, she was on her own thought when__ Montie came there and hold her hand..._

_Tani in shock and anger : ye Kya Kar rahe hai aap..haath chhoriye Mera.._

_Montie moving close to her : darling tumhe sati savitri banne ki koi jaroorat Nahi hai mere samne.. because I know everything about you..._

_Tani jerked badly in fear , he was looking very drunk..she tried to remove his grip : please Mera haath chhoriye...warna Mai chill karke sabko bula dungi.._

_Montie in smirk : kyun bhaw kha rahi hai janeman..akhir Abhijeet me aisa Kya hai Jo mujhme Nahi..uske Saath Tu din Raat sab share Kar rakti hai to mere Saath Kya problem hai tujhe.._

_Tani became so much angry listening this, she gave a tight slap on his face : cheee kitni ghatiya Soch hai tumhari...mujhe to yakeen Nahi aa Raha ki tum Tarika ke family member ho..._

_Montie was so much drunk that he was not understanding anything, the slap made him more harsh...he tried to kiss her when Tani pushed him and he fall down on floor.._

_In the mean time, Abhirika and all members came there listening so much noise.._

_Tani looked at Abhijeet and hugged him tightly while bursting out in tears loudly..._

_Abhijeet in panick : Tani Kya hua yahan pe..tum ro kyun rahi ho ?_

_Tani : sir , Montie ne mere Saath badtameezi ki, usne mere Saath jabardsti _...(_she burst out in tears )_

_Abhijeet clenched his fist in anger and looked at Montie.. while Tarika was so shocked to react, she was looking at Montie with unbelievable look.._

_Abhijeet in pain-filled-anger : tumhari himmat kaise hui Tani ko haath lagane ki..._

_Montie became so much scare seeing all there , he stood up and move toward his mother and said in fake tears : Mom ye larki jhoot bol rahi hai..mujhe fasane ki kosis Kar rahi hai..._

_Vishal : Montie Kya bak rahe ho tum ?_

_Montie : Vishal Bhai..Mai sach bol raha Hun..isne mujhe khud gande iShare karke yahan bulaya aur jab Mai yahan Aya to mujhse chipakne Lagi..pata nhi achanak se jab isne aaplogo ko Dekha to isne mujhe dhakka de Diya...(in tears ) Tarika tum batao na Abhijeet ko ki Mai aisa Soch bhi Nahi Sakta..tum to bachpan se janti ho mujhe.._

_Tani move toward him and said while grabbing his collor : Kya bola Tumne..maine..Maine tumhe bulaya ..(in painful tears ) Mai_

_Tarika's aunty pushed Tani and said in loud angry tone : tum samajhti Kya ho Apne aap ko...ek to chori upar se seena jori...sarm Nahi ati tumhe aisa ghatiya kaam Karne se .._

_Tani in tears : aunty Mai jhoot Nahi.._

_Other lady in tease : tum to chup hi raho maharani..tumhara Kala kartoot Puri duniya janti hai...(eyeing at Abhijeet ) ek paraye mard ke Saath rahne me tumhe sarm Nahi ati...wo to Abhijeet jee Cid wale hai isliye koi Nahi bolta warna iss jaisi ladki ko to koi Apne muhalle me na rahne de..(in disgusting tone ) uski wajah se humari bahu betiyon pe kitna Bura asar par Raha hai..._

_Abhijeet shouted in anger : chup rahiye aap log..ek Surat hokar aap aisi baate kaise Kar Sakti hai...(in pitty tone ) aaplogo ki dhakiya nussi Soch ke wajah se aaj bhi larkiya samaj me barabari Ka darja nhi pa pati..._

_Tarika's aunty in teasing tone : huh tum to aisa kahoge hi..tumhara isme Saath najayaj sambhandh Jo hai...pure party me to aaj tumdono Ka hi charcha ho Raha Tha...ye ladki to kalank hai humare samaj pe..ye baccha bhi pata Nahi kiska ganda khoon hai.._

_Abhijeet chewed his teeth in anger while Tani was standing like a statue_

_Tarika ; bas kijiye aunty..aap janti bhi hai kya bol rahi hai.._

_Tarika's aunty : Tarika beta ye Abhijeet tumhe dhoka de Raha hai..aaj Kal ke Jamane me koi Apne sagge Bhai ke liye bhi itna Nahi karta Jo ye Apne Daya ke liye Kar Raha hai..mujhe to Lagta hai isne Jaan boojh Kar Daya ko Marwa Diya taki Uske bisi ke Saath raas Kar sakte...(in smirking tone ) aur ye baccha bhi jaroor indono ke najayaj sambhandh Ka nateeja hai jise ye Apne mare hue pati Ka naam de rahi hai.._

_All ladies started to blame Tani while supporting Tarika's aunty.. Abhijeet couldn't bear all this, he hold Tami's hand and took her from there without meeting anyone gaze..he was having tears of pain, hurt and helplessness..he didn't want to create fuss in Tarika's house..so he silently left from there..._

* * *

_Tani closed herself inside room while Abhijeet was not able to meet gaze from Tani...he was dying inside from embarrassment and guilt.._

_Abhijeet : mujhe use lekar Nahi Jana Chahiye tha ...wo meri wajah se gayi thi aaj ...(in scare ) Kahi Tani koi galat kadam na uthale.._

_He stood up in jerk and knock Tani's door but she was not responding, he tried to knock many times but the result was zero..he opened the window and became shock to see Tani was trying to hang herself from ceiling fan.._

_Abhijeet in horror shouted at his top ; Tani stop..pagal ho gayi ho tum..(he started to break the door ) Tani darwaja kholo... please koi pagalpan mat Karo...Taniiiii..._

_He break the door and pulled Tani down ...he exhaled his breath deeply, Abhijeet grabbed her arm and asked in anger : pagal ho gayi ho tum..ye Kya Karne ja rahi thi...(jerking her badly ) Apne Saath Saath ek Masoom Ka bhi Jaan le rahi thi tum.._

_Tani in anger : to Kya Karti Mai..(in pain ) Apne liye najayaj sunne se Accha to ye mar Jaye.._

_Abhijeet slapped her and sat on bed with thud while Tani was crying harshly ..._

_Tani sitting on floor , touching her belly: Daya ke Jane ke baad , ye baby hi Meri jeene Ka wajah hai ...Maine aapko bola tha na sir mujhe Jane do yahan se..par Aapne Nahi Mani Meri baat...(in angry tears ) kyun Nahi Mani Aapne Meri baat..ek aurat pe jab dhabba lag jata hai Uske baad wo Kabhi Nahi mitta...Meri wajah se mere bacche ko sab ...(crying ) Mai Nahi seh paungi sir agar kisine mere bacche ko Kuch Kaha...(Abhijeet looked at her in pain while she added ) aapko pata Nahi sir Kaisa lagta hai jab aapko koi najayaj Jaise naamo se bulata hai..Maine aur Daya ne bachpan se ye sab Saha hai...(buried her face on bedsheet) Mai Apne bacche ko ye sab share Nahi dekhna chahti ..._

_Abhijeet leave the room..he stood Infront of Daya's portrait and some voice hit on his ear..._

**_* Boss tum Dekh Lena..jab Mera baccha aega na use Mai duniya ki sari khusiyan dunga...*_**

**_* Agar Kabhi mujhe kuch ho Gaya..tum Meri Tani Ka Pura khyal rakhna Abhi...use sirf tumhi sambhal sakte ho *_**

_He didn't sleep for once that night, all part scene and Tani's suicide attempt shook him to the core..his mind and heart both were playing the battle..._

**_Next morning ( In Acp house )_**

_Salunkhe : Abhijeet aisi Kya baat Karni hai tumhe Jo Tumne itni subah bulaya hai hum sabko ?_

_Tarika looked at Abhijeet shoes eyes were empty ..his blank eyes were enough to shivered Tarika.._

_Abhijeet in firm tone : sir Maine aaj aaplogo ko isliye bulaya hai kyunki Maine ek Faisal liya hai...__Acp in confusion : Kaisa Faisla Abhijeet_

_Abhijeet took a deep breath and said mustering up his all courage : Maine Tani se sadi Karne Ka faisla liya hai..wo bhi Kal__All became shock listening this, Tarika's heart stopped for a second..she was looking at Abhijeet with blank eyes..they were trying to gasp the words what Abhijeet had just said_

_Acp in firm tone : Abhijeet tum his me ho...jante bhi ho Kya bol rahe ho tum ?_

_Abhijeet in straight tone : yes sir Maine ye faisla sabkuch Soch samajhkar hi liya hai...(He was not glancing at Tarika for once, he know if he will look, he will surely break down ..he has to be tough )...Tani se abhi Maine baat Nahi ki hai kyunki sabse pahle Mai ye Faisla aaplogo ko batana Chahta tha..._

_salunkhe in anger : Saadi koi khel hai Kya Abhijeet...kamse Kam ye sab kahne se pahle Tarika Ka to sochte...achanak se aisa Kya ho gya Jo Tumne aisa decision liya_

_Tarika in shivering tone : Abhijeet Kya hum akele me baat Kar sakte hai ...(Abhijeet nodded with head down )..._

_All move from there, now Abhirika is alone in room..Tarika was just looking at Abhijeet who was busy in memorising the design of floor.._

_Tarika in high pitch ; ye sab Kya tha Abhijeet ?__Abhijeet in helpless teary tone : mere pass aur koi rasta Nahi hai Tarika...Kam se kam tum to mujhe samjho.._

_Tarika in pain-filled-tears : Kya samjhu Abhijeet..Kya samjhu Mai..tumhare liye humara rishta ek majak hai Kya Jo itni asani se tum khatm Kar rahe ho...(she hugged him tightly with tears ) please mere Saath aisa mat Karo Abhi...Mai Nahi jee Sakti tumhare Bina..(in innocent tone ) Mai samjhaungi Aunty ko wo Tani se maafi mang Legi I promise.._

_Abhijeet : kis kisko samjhogi Tarika...(in tears ) Kal Tani be sucide attempt Kiya..she tried to kill herself..__Tarika looked at Abhijeet with pain-filled shock..._

_Abhijeet in moist tone : mujhe pata hai Mai tumhare Saath galat Kar Raha hun par agar Maine Tani Ka Saath Nahi Diya to wo ...Maine Daya se wada Kiya tha ki Mai Tani Ka Pura khyal rakhunga aur Mai uska akhri wada Nahi tor Sakta...(in pain ) Kya tumhe Accha lagega Tarika jab uss Masoom ko koi anap sanap bolega...Kya jawab dunga Mai Uske sawalo Ka jab wo mujhse puchega ki Uske dad Kahan hai ...mere Daya ne anatho ki Tarah jeendgi beetayi hai Mai Uske bacche ko aisa jeewan Nahi dena Chahta.. (in firm teary ) Mai use apna naam dena Chahta Hun Tarika..Uske pita ki Kami ko Mai Pura karunga...wo Mera baccha hoga.._

_Tarika in moist angry tone : Tumne sabke bare me Socha aur Mera Kya Abhijeet..(grabbing his collor, in crying tone ) Maine to sirf tumhara hi intejaar Kiya hai, Mai Kya Karu bolo na Abhijeet..._

_Abhijeet : tum mujhe bhool jayo Tarika...move on karlo...__Tarika left him with jerk, she looked at Abhijeet for sometime and then wiping her tears gave a painful smile to him...she rushed out from there .._

_Abhijeet's heart was bleeding to hurt his Jaan but now the circumstances has really covered his heart from stone...he was only thinking about the innocent child who has not come in world even.._

**Present...**

Tarika in tears : usne itni asani se keh Diya mujhe move on Karne ...ek pal ko to laga Uske liye Mai kuch Hun hi Nahi...

Daya in shock : iska matlab hospital me Doctor ne mujhe Jo bhi Kaha wo sab jhoot tha..

Tarika : matlab ?

Daya : maine us Raat jab Abhi ko call karke bulaya tab Jada blood loss hone ke Karan Mai behos ho Gaya tha..jab Meri ankhe khuli to Mai ek hospital me tha aur Jo doctor Mera treatment Kar Raha Tha usne mujhe bataya ki mujhe ek anjaan aadmi hospital chhorke gaya.. aur usne mujhe bataya ki wo tumhara dost hai aur Tumne use mere bare me bataya tha aur Meri photo bhi dhikayi this isliye wo mujhe Jaan Gaya..

Tarika : whattttt...naam Kya tha us doctor Ka ?

**End of this chapter...**


	14. Akhiyan

**A/n : Thank you so much all of you for your loving reviews...**

Jiya : Ye Raha Aapka update...mateshwari, hahaha.. it's really a funny call..thank you for always being with me dear...love you so much..

Hide and seek : Thank you for your detailed review..I have read Ur some stories..I must say u r brilliant writer ..kitna Accha likhte ho aap.. please update Ur stories soon..will love to read Ur stories..TC dear

Kk : Hi ...Tani wala suspense bhi jald open hoga ki why she accepted the proposal..I will be happy if u guide me.. actually it's my first Abhirika fic , hope Jada Bura Nahi Likha Maine..and I m going to read Ur all stories soon..after all lockdown Ka fayda uthake great writers ki story padhne Ka mauka Nahi chhorna Chahiye...love u dear..tc

Adityan : Hi yaar...I m glad you liked the all three chapters..I have written Abhi-Navya in last for you :)

Priya : hello dear.. previous chapter was so painful that's why I have added some light hearted moment..hope u will like it ...

Abhi sikha : Thank u didu..yess abhi tak bahuto ki Soch old faishon hai..TC

Luvcidduodosti : thank u bestie for liking the chapter..tere reviews complete ho Gaye next chapter Ka besabri se wait hai..

Learning pen : Hi didu..thanks for reviewing..hope aapko ye chapter Pasand aye..tc

Ls : Thanks dear..how are u ?

Guest : lijiye update Kar Diya Aapka chapter..thank u dear..

The mystry princess : Thank u Nikki..

123 : Thank you dear..

Thanks to : Abhinidhi, pooja abhi deewani, perfect abhi and Abc

* * *

Daya remembering the name : Akash..Nahi ..Abhinas..(rubbing his head while closing his eyes and then said instantly) Haan yaad aa gaya..usne apna naam Abhishek bataya tha..

Tarika in irritation : par Daya Abhishek naam Ka Mera koi dost hai hi Nahi...

Daya in helpless tone : aisa kaise ho sakta hai Tarika...mai chaar mahine tak coma me tha aur mere his me ane ke baad usne mujhe bataya tha ki tumhe aur mujhe Abhijeet ne dhoka dekar Tani se Saadi karli aur saboot ke taur par mujhe Abhi sir Tani ki Saadi ki tasveere aur videos dikhaye...(in moist tone ) aur Maine bhi uski baato Ka yakeen Kar liya kyunki Abhijeet ko Maine call karke bulaya tha fir bhi Nahi usne Meri jaan bachayi aur Nahi mujhse ek Baar bhi Milne hospital me Aya..mujhe to yahi laga ki Abhi (he stopped with lump in his throat)

Tarika in moist anger and disappointed tone: Daya tum aisa Soch bhi kaise sakte ho ki Abhijeet itna cheap ho Sakta hai ki wo tumse tumhara pyar cheen lega...(in teasing tone ) itna hi vishvas tha na tumhe Apne dost pe ki kisine kuch keh diya aur tum...(in tears ) mere Abhi ne tumhare liye apna sabkuch chhor diya aur tumne Kya Kiya...use uss galti ki saja di Jo usne Kabhi ki hi nahi...(in anger ) mujhe to ab bhi vishvas Nahi ho raha ki tum Abhi ke bare me itna ghatiya sochte ho..

Daya : Tarika us wakt mere samne halat aise ho gaye the ki mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha tha...(in pain ) aisa lag raha tha mano ek pal me meri Puri jeengi tabah ho gayi..Kos raha tha apne aapko ki mai jinda kyun bach gaya...(in teary tone ) Abhijeet ko maine khud call karke bola tha ki wo mujhe bachale par wo nahi Aya wahan, mujhe yakeen hone laga tha Abhishek pe ki wo sach bol raha hai...mujhe laga Abhijeet sachme Nahi Chahta ki Mai uski jindgi me wapas ayun...isliye Maine wo sehar chhorne Ka faisla Kiya aur bina kisike mile Mai apne dost Naman ke pass aa gaya...(in wet tone ) Mai Tani aur Abhijeet ke beech me nahi ana Chahta tha isliye Mai unse bahur dur aa gaya..

Tarika in sad smile : tum Kabhi unse dur nahi ho paye Daya...Abhijeet ki Dil me baste ho tum , wo aaj bhi tumhe Yaad karke bahut rota hai...tumdono ki akhiri mulakat aaj bhi use sone nahi deti, (in moist tone ) wo aaj tak khudko tumhara gundhgaar manta hai isliye to wo mujhse...

Daya looked at him in confusion while Tarika instantly changed her sentence with : aur jis call ki tum baat Kar rahe ho wo Raaj ne receive Kiya tha...(in hate tone ) aur ho na ho Doctor Abhishek ko bhi usine plant Kiya tha taki wo tumhare man me Abhijeet ke khilaf jehar ghol sake

Daya in shock : ye tum Kya bol rahi ho Tarika, Raaj ne mera phone...

Tarika : usne mujhe khud bataya ki jis din Tumne Abhijeet ko call Kiya usne hi wo phone receive Kiya...(in painful smile ) maine uske pyar ko Abhijeet ki wajah se reject Kiya isliye usne tumhe Abhijeet se dur karke usne apna badla Pura Kiya..

Daya in unbelievable tone : Kya...aur ye sab janne ke baad bhi tum uss ghatiya insaan se Saadi ke liye raaji ho gayi...(in anger ) Mai abhi uncle aunty ko uski sacchai bataunga aur ye Saadi abhi rokunga..

Tarika hurriedly : Nahi Daya tumhe Meri kasam tum aisa kuch Nahi karoge...maine Abhi se wada Kiya hai ki Mai Raaj se Saadi karungi aur Mai apna wada Nahi torungi...

Daya in pain and anger : Tarika tum pagal ho gayi ho..apni jindgi kyun barbaad Kar rahi ho ...(in helpless tone ) Raaj tumhare layak Nahi hai..

Tarika in laughing ; Meri jindgi to tabhi barbaad ho gayi thi jis din Mai Abhijeet ki jindgi se gayi thi...( suddenly her laugh change into painful teary tone ) ab aur Kya barbad karega koi...Abhi ne mujhse Kaha hai Tarika Raaj bahut accha larka hai wo tumhe bahut khus rakhega..Mai uski baat Nahi manungi to use aur dukh hoga , isliye I will marry to Raaj..I will..

Daya in pain : Tarika please

Tarika took deep breath and said in smile : tum meri fikar mat Karo yaar, theek hun Mai...(hugging him ) aur meri khusi to double ho gayi tumhe dekhkar..

she separated and wiped her tears, she left from there while saying ;

Bye Daya, mumma bula rahi hai mujhe...

Daya : kyun Kar rahi ho tum aisa ? Mai tumhe hargij ye pagalpan nahi Karne dunga...(in determination )tum ye sab Abhijeet ke Wade ko nibhane ke liye Kar rahi ho na to theek hai Abhijeet khud tumhe ye Saadi Karne se rokega ye ek dost Ka wada hai...

* * *

Tarika was lying on bed when her phone ring, she saw the contact number and felt high voltage shock seeing Abhijeet's number..she received the call and said in hesitation :

Hello...(she smiled sweetly listening Tani's voice ) hello Meri pari...Kaisa hai Mera baccha ?

**_Tere Dil se mere Dil Ka..._****_Rishta Purana hai..._**Navya in sweet tone : I m fine Taru aunty...aap kaise ho aur Kya Kar rahe ho..

Tarika in loving smile : Mai bhi theek hun ...Mai to apni baby ko bahut miss Kar rahi hun..

Navya in cute sad tone : to fir Aapne call kyun Nahi Kiya aur Aap Bina bye bole kyun chali gayi..Mai katti Hun bilkul..

Tarika in puppy tone : no no ...Taru aunty is really sorry ...Dekho kaan pakre hai Maine aage se Kabhi aisa Nahi hoga ...pinky promise..

Navya in small smile : it's ok...

Tarika felt the sadness in her voice so she asked in pure mother's loving tone : baby kuch hua hai Kya..aap sad kyun ho...

Navya in innocent teary tone complained her : Baba ne danta..

**_In ankho se har ansoo, mujho churana hai..._****_Tere Dil se..._**Tarika : hawww Meri guriya ko danta Abhijeet ne...(Navya nodded ) aap Dekho bas Mai aaj kaise dantti Hun Aapke Baba ko...aur punishment to aaphi dena unhe..done ?

Navya in teary smile : done...aunty aap please jaldi se aa jayo..Mai aapko bahut bahut bahut miss Kar rahi hun..

Tarika's eyes filled with tears, she said in composed tone : Haan baby Mai jaldi aa jaungi..

Navya in happy tone : Love you aunty..

Tarika stopping her sobs replied : Love you too Mera baccha..byeee..

**At Abhijeet's side...**Abhijeet keeping hand on his waist : Accha to Meri sikayat lagayi ja rahi thi...(in cute tone ) ab maaf bhi karde na Baba ko..(puppy tone ) please please please..

Johnny also bark following Abhijeet

Abhijeet : Dekh ab to Johnny bhi bol Raha hai ki maaf karde Apne Baba ko...

Navya picking Johnny on her lap said while carresing his fur : ok sirf johny keh Raha hai isliye...par aapko Meri baat manni hogi..

Abhijeet hold her angel's hand and said in loving tone : as u say my life..

Navya in smile : aap mujhe Kal dadu ke Ghar le jaoge ?

Abhijeet picked her doll in his arm and said while kissing on her cheek : meri pari jaisa chahegi wahi hoga..kl hum pari ke dadu ke paas jaenge..okay ...?

Navya in smile hugged his Baba tightly ...Abhijeet cuddled his life in her life ...his eyes were showing pain and fear both , he was hiding his soul in his soothing secured shell to protect her from everything..

**End of this chapter..**


	15. ye dosti

**A/n : Hi guys..I know sorry is not enough for what I deed ..but my closest friend's health was so bad that I couldn't write a word..now by God's grace my friend is improving..and today I have penned it down..you can give me any punishment but I m promising you this time, next chapter I will post soon...take care friends..**

* * *

Abhijeet had dropped Navya in ACP sir's house and himself reached in hospital for collecting Navya's report...before entering in doctor's cabin he read the board **cardiologist section **and took a deep breath..

**Inside cabin**

Dr Avasthi initiate while taking deep breath : Abhijeet mujhe jiska doubt tha wahi Aya hai report me...(in low tone ) Navya ke heart me ek chhota sa hole hai..

Abhijeet in verge of crying : Doctor..Meri beti bach to jaegi na..usse Kuch...(in pain ) Uske alawa koi Nahi hai mera iss duniya me..Mai mar jaunga doctor use kuch hua to..

Awasthi : Abhijeet please sambhalo Apne aap ko..medical science Kabhi apna umeed nhi chhorta hai..aur fir Navya ke theek hone Ka to 75 percent chance hai..Hume bas uska ek minor operation Karna hoga..Maine Apne head se baat karli hai bas tum kl Navya ko yahan le ana Hume operation se pahle Kuch aur test Karne honge..

Abhijeet nodded and left from there without saying any words..he was too lost that he even left his car in hospital and was walking on the road blankly...

_Navya in happy tone : Baba aapko pata hai Maine na stepple chase me participate Kiya hai iss Baar.._

_Abhijeet in frightened tone : bacche ye herdle race to bahut difficult hoti hai..aapko chot lag gayi to...?_

_Navya's friend : Maine bhi ise yahi Kaha uncle par ye to Meri baat hi nhi maan rahi hai..aur aaj school me bhi to (Navya nodded her head in no )_

_Abhijeet in strict tone : Kya hua tha school me Aaj..(looking at Navya )Ria aap bolo beta_

_Ria looking at Navya who has already closed her eyes in fear : uncle Navya aaj race ki practice ke dauran fir gayi aur Uske elbow me use chot lag gayi.._

_Abhijeet in fear : kyaaaa...Navya tujhe chot lagi hai aur tune mujhe bataya bhi Nahi...(checking her elbow ) dikha mujhe Kaha Lagi hai_

_He noticed deep wound in elbow...Abhijeet in pain-filled-anger : itna gehra chot hai aur Tu..(blowing her wound ) bahut pain ho Raha hai Kya bacche...Mai salunkhe sir ko call karta Hun.._

_Navya : baba Kahi Nahi jaenge aap baithiye...Kuch Nahi hua mujhe chhota Sa chot hai ..Mai bilkul theek Hun..._

_Abhijeet took a relax sigh and ask : tune mujhe bataya kyun Nahi.._

_Navya in smile ; kyunki chot mujhe lagti hai aur dard aapko hota hai...(cupping Abhijeet's face ) mere chhote se chot pe aap itna dar kyun Jate ho Baba.._

_Abhijeet kissing on her small hand : kyunki Tu Meri jaan hai..tujhe ek bhi kharoch ATI hai na to Meri jaan Nikal jati hai..(in stubborn tone ) Dekh Tu hogi Jhansi ki Rani par Tu iss wale race me part nhi Legi bas..Mai Nahi Chahta Tu fir se apne haath pair par naksa Bana le.._

_Navya in dramatic tone : Jo Agya pita sree...(to Ria ) tere pet me to koi baat nhi pachti ...ho gya na Mera Kalyan.._

Abhijeet in tears : operation.. Meri beti ko kitni takleef hogi..kaise bataunga Mai use ye sab..Meri phool jaisi bacchi itna dard ...

Aaaaaaaah """"""" a loud scream came from his mouth as he fall down by collision with a car..

Driver instantly come out from his car and said in guilty tone : I m so sorry Bhai saheb ...mai bahut jaldi me tha pata Nahi kaise ...aap chaliye Mai aapko hospital le chalta Hun..

Abhijeet became dumb listening the voice after a long time..no no it's not my illusion..how can I forget his caring voice ever...this was the same voice who is like music for him sometimes ago..he raise his head up and everything stopped for a moment when he saw his face..a current pass from his body...

**_Dcp chitrolle : Abhijeet Daya ne apna resignation direct Delhi headquarters ko Diya hai Saath me mission ki report bhi...aur usne tumhare liye ek letter bheja hai "_**

Here Daya became freeze getting his brother in this condition..he was just starting Abhijeet and was trying to find his own buddy but nothing is looking similar..his expressive eyes was containing only pain ...pain...and pain, his eyes were witnessing his lack of sleep..he was looking so weak...

Daya in almost teary tone : Abhiiii...(he noticed his bleeding head and rush toward him ) Abhi tumhe to bahut chot Lagi hai..tum chalo mere Saath..

Abhijeet was looking at Daya blankly, he was not understanding is he dreaming or reality..but he is wishing if this is dream then this should never break this time..

Daya in caring tone while pressing his shoulder : Abhijeet Kya hua yaar...chal na

The touch of Daya confirmed him that his Daya is really Infront of him..he stood up with Daya's help and in silence sat down in car..

Abhijeet looking outside said in cold tone : hospital Jane ki jaroorat Nahi hai seedha ACP sir ke Ghar le chalo..

Daya : par Abhi tumhe first aid

Abhijeet in teasing smile : aaj bahut fikar ho rahi hai Meri (Daya down his head, Abhijeet in anger )...Meri beti se Maine wada Kiya tha Mai jaldi aunga aur dusro ki Tarah Wade torna mujhe nhi ata...

Daya in hurt tone : janta Hun bahut takleef Diya hai Maine tumhe aur sayad itna ki Mai maafi mangne ke layak bhi Nahi Hun..

Abhijeet in pain and anger : to fir kyun aye ho wapas..

Daya in deep tone : Apne dost ke liye...Tarika ke liye Aya Hun Mai Yaha

Daya stopped the car in beach : baith ke baat kare... (Abhijeet nodded and follow Daya, they sat on their favourite places unintentionally)

Abhijeet in his heart ; Maine Soch bhi kaise liya ye mere liye Aya hai..ye to mujhe dhokebaaz samajhta hai fir ek dhokebaaz ke liye kyun ayega yahan..

Daya in dreamy tone : itne saalo me kaafi Kuch badal gaya hai Sehar me bas (closing his eyes ) yahan Ka sukoon abhi bhi waisa hai..

Abhijeet in low tone : jab Dil me toofan ho to aapko Kahi bhi sukoon Nahi Naseeb hota ...mujhe to pichle aath salo se bas dukh aur tanhaiyan hi Mili hai yahan akar..

Daya in pain : Abhi..

Abhijeet changing the topic : tum Tarika ke bare me Kya bol rahe the..aur tum use kab mile ?

Daya in silent tone : Jaipur me..Tarika ki Saadi wahi ho rahi hai..

Abhijeet in composed tone : Haan salunkhe sir bata Raha the..kaafi Accha parivaar hai aur Raaj bhi bahut Accha larka hai bahut khus rakhega wo Tarika ko..

Daya in anger: tum Raaj ki asliyat Nahi jante Abhijeet..sayad tumhe pata Nahi humare parivaar me aag lagane wala sakhs Raaj hi hai..humari khusiyon ko grahan lagane wala Raaj hi hai..

Abhijeet : ye tum Kya keh rahe ho Daya...????

**End of this chapter...**

* * *


	16. Khair Mangda

**A/n : Thank you so much, I have no words to express my gratitude..you all are so amazing..love you so much friends...**

**jiya : Thank you so much yaara mujhe samajhne ke liye..mere liye itna sochne ke liye.. love you so so so much and ek bara wala sooooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy itna wait karwane ke liye...hum Saath Saath hai Ka update bhi do saal pure hone se pahle aa jaega (wink )..take care sweetie..**

**kk : So sorry itne Dino baad darshan dene ke liye , your review really crept a smile on my face..I** **have wrote Daya and Navya meeting in this chapter...ab next chapter full of dhamaka hone wala hai...(wink )..tc**

**Angelbetu : Hello my cutie Di..I m really missing you too..aaj hi baat hogi aap se bhi aur director madam se bhi..and kaan pakar ke sorry abhi tak rvw nhi Karne ke liye..I have read all chapters aaj review bhi de dungi pakka...**

**Hide n seek : Thank you so much dear for you review.. your Dp is fabulous.. Abhirika bahut sweet lag rahe hai pic me..hope aapko ye chapter pasand Aya ho..take care :)**

**Ls : A big Thanks to you dear for waiting so desperately...I m so honoured after getting Ur lovely review...****Love you so much.. take care sweet heart..**

**Luvcidduodosti****: Hello bestie...yeah finally duo met and I hope tujhe tere question Ka answer iss chapter me mil Gaya hoga ki Daya sir kyun chale Gaye the Bina kuch kahe..take care baby..**

**Abhishika : Thank you thank you thank you my pyari Di...**** it's my goodness aapko chapter itna Pasand Aya..hope so aaj Ka chapter bhi Pasand aye...finger crossed..**

**Priya : Hi dear..how are you ..I m glad ki you like the chapter..hope you like this chapter too..**

**ABC ; Thank you so much dear..awww it's my goodness that you liked this chapter.. thank you for Ur lovely review...**

**Guest : Hi...waooooo Kya coincidence tha Aapne socha and chapter ready..hehe..Mai bhi bahut khus ho jati hun jab Meri fav story koi post ki hui mil jati hai to..thanks a lot dear..TC )))**

**Abhi Nidhi : Thank you dear.. I m so happy to get ur review cuto.. take care**

**perfect abhi : Thank u dear for Ur lovely review..**

**pooja abhi deewani : Thank you pooja..aage bhi bahut Sare Navya and abhi scene milenge..thank you dear...TC )))**

* * *

Daya revealed all the truth infont of Abhijeet .. Abhijeet became dumb after knowing all, he turned his back toward Daya...

**_Ik Mera Yaara, Ik ohdi yaari_**

**_yahi Ardaas hai Meri..._**

Daya move closer to him and said in pleading tone : Abhijeet Tarika ko bachalo please, Raaj uski jindgi barbaad Kar dega yaar...(in disappointment ) Maine use samjhane ki bahut kosis ki wo ye Saadi tor le par usne Kaha ki wo tumse Kiya hua wada Nahi tor Sakti..(in tears ) Abhijeet wo pagal khud ki life destroy Kar rahi hai..tum use rokoge na iss Saadi se ?

**_wahi Mera sach hai..._**

**_wahi Meri jid bhi.._**

**_Dil which saans hai meriiiiiiii..._**

Abhijeet was not responding at all, so Daya came Infront of him and became shock to see his wet eyes : Abhiiiii ?

**_Roothe nu manauna aunda Nahi ve.._**

**_Kadi bhi na roothna Tu mujhse_**

**_Apan bas sikhya yaari nibhani.._**

**_jabse Judi hai Jaan tujhse..._**

**_oh Yaara mere..._**

Abhijeet closed his eyes and filled fresh air in his lungs and after composing himself , he wiped his tears : Mai Kal hi Jaipur jaunga ...Tarika bahut Kuch seh chuki hai Meri wajah se aur Nahi bardast Karne dunga Mai use..

**_Khair Mangda Mai Teri...Raba se Yara_**

**_Khair Mangda Mai Teri..._**

Daya in happiness try to hug Abhijeet who step back instantly , said in cold tone : Mai ye sab kuch isliye Nahi Kar Raha ki Tumne mujhe aisa Karne ko Kaha hai...ye sab Mai apni Tarika ke liye Kar Raha Hun..

**_Yaar bin jeena sikhade o raba mere_**

**_Mehar Mangda Mai Teri.._**

**_Khair Mangda Mai Teri Raba se Yara_**

**_Khair Mangda Mai Teri..._**

Daya in teary tone : Abhi tum ab bhi naraj ho mujhse...mujhe to laga tha ki sari sacchai

Abhijeet cutting him in pain : jante ho Daya Mai har wakt Apne aap se ye sawal poochta tha ki mere dosti me , mere pyar me aisi kya Kami reh gayi Jo tum mujhe Bina kuch bataye aise chale Gaye...(in pinching smile ) par aaj samajh Aya ki humari dosti to sirf dikhawe ki thi ..

Daya in shock -filled moist tone : Abhijeet tum ye Kya keh rahe ho..(in pain ) humari dosti Kabhi bhi dikhawe ki Nahi thi..are Mai tumhe humesa apna bara Bhai samajhta Aya Hun

Abhijeet chuckled and said ; isliye sayad mujhe itna gira hua samjha ..Kisi ajnabee ne tumse Kaha aur tumne ek Baar bhi Apne dost pe, apni patni ke character pe shak Karne se pahle Nahi socha...(in crying tone ) Accha hua Tani ab iss duniya me Nahi hai warna wo bhi mere Tarah toot jati ye jankar ki dusro ki Tarah Uske pyar ko bhi Uske character

Daya slapped Abhijeet hardly, everything stopped for a second : tumhari himmat kaise hui ye kahne ki Tani ab Nahi hai...(in tears ) ye sach hai ki Maine tumhare aur Tani ki Saadi ki baat sunke bikhar chuka tha..uss wakt aise halat ban chuke the ki mujhe tumlogo ko chhorna hi Sahi laga ...(in pain ) isliye Nahi kyunki mujhe tumpe aur Tani pe shak tha , Mai sirf tumdono ke beech Nahi ana Chahta tha..Nahi. Chahta tha ki meri wajah se tumdono ke rishte me koi darar aye ..(tears were rolling down from his cheek ) aur wapas Ane ke liye mere pass bacha hi Kya tha bolo na...Kya humare beech Kuch bhi pahle jaisa ho pata Abhi.. bolo na..(his voice was choking) Kya humari dosti , humara rishta sab kuch pahle jaisa hota..Mai 24 ghante tumhare saamne hokar tumhe guilty hone Ka ehsaas nhi dena Chahta tha..(in innocent crying) agar ye sab sochke Maine gunah Kiya to tum Jo Chahe Saja do mujhe par ye to mat bolo ki meri Tani ab...(grabbing Abhijeet's shoulder from his shivering hand ) Abhi ye sab jhoot hai na...Haan ?

**_Ik vari gale lag Jane de na Yaara mujhe..._**

**_Meher Mangda Mai teriiii..._**

Abhijeet couldn't control himself more, after hearing his younger's painful voice he started breaking , he said in tears : Kaas ye sab jhoot hota mere Bhai..(in pain-filled-tears) par ye ek karwa sach hai, Teri Tani ab iss duniya me Nahi hai Daya..

Daya's leg shook and he fall down on sandy floor, Tani's innocent face was again and again coming Infront of his eyes..he was looking like statue..

Abhijeet sat beside him and cupped his face : Daya, bacche sambhal Apne aapko.. Tani ko dukh hoga na tujhe aise dekhkar, (in teary tone ) wo jahan bhi hogi tujhe humesa khus dekhna chah rahi hogi...

Daya hide himself in his brother's angelic wing and burst out in tears, he was crying whole heartedly in his brother's loving shell..he was feeling so much sooth after getting the shelter of his big brother where he expelled his all hurt, pain and agony..

Abhijeet composed himself with so difficulty as he know this time Daya needs him more he can't effort to break down..after seeing Daya little calm..he separated him from hug and said in soft tone : Daya chalo ..

Daya in absent minded : Kaha ?

Abhijeet in deep tone while grabbing his hand tightly : Apne Ghar..

Daya looked at him with teary eyes

.. Abhijeet smiled and help him to stand ..they both sat on car but this time Abhijeet himself tackle the driving seat as he was aware of Daya's mind..

In whole journey, both of them didn't speak anything..but this silence was not painful, this silence was healing the pain from which both had suffer..

* * *

Tarika was tensed after knowing Daya's absence..he looked for Naman and after getting him , she asked in impatient tone : Naman Daya Kaha hai ?

Naman get confuse but said : Ma'am Daya Kisi kaam se bahar gaya hua hai, agar aapko koi kaam hai to mujhe bata dijiye Mai Kar dunga..

Tarika in hesitated smile : no no, thanks...(in her heart ) Kahi Daya Abhijeet ke pass to Nahi...hey bhagwan please sab theek Karna..

Tarika was moving toward her room when Raaj hold her hand, Tarika's body jerked with his touch : Raaj Mera haath chhoro..

Raaj gave her teasing smile and try to touch her face but she gave him push and rushed from there ..

Raaj in anger : dekhta hun kab tak tum bhagti ho mujhse..(in wicked tone ) Tumne mujhe jitna tarpaya hai na Tarika usse Kahi Jada tum tarpogi Saadi ke baad...(in evil smile ) ye Mera wada hai tumse Jaan..

**In ACP sir's house..**

Navya in annoying tone : Dadu Baba kab aenge ?

ACP picking up the phone : Mai abhi phone karta Hun use beta..pata Nahi Kahan reh Gaye Janab..bahut Dino se kaan kheechai Nahi hui hai na isliye saitani Kar Raha hai..

Navya laughed , ACP smiled too when they heard door bell sound..

Navya in super happy tone : Baba aye honge.. (she rushed toward the door and open it )

Navya hugged Daya instead of Abhijeet who was parking the car without seeing with so much loving tone : Baba...

Daya's heart missed a beat , his body become numb in his place..a different sensation passed in his whole body while a warm drop rolled down from his cheek ...

Navya felt something wrong so she separated and instantly move back seeing a stranger..

Navya in innocent tone : I m sorry uncle mujhe laga mere Baba hai..aapko Bura to Nahi na laga ?

Daya nodded his head in no with teary eyes , he sat down on his knee and place his hand on Navya's cheek ...his heart was pounding to and fro, he wanted to hide his baby in his embracing shell but he couldn't..Daya wiped his tear and said in loving tone : aap Ka naam Navya hai na..aap to bilkul Apne naam ki Jaise bahut pyare ho..

Navya's cheek become red , she said in sweet tone : Thank you uncle...(in confusion ) par aapko Mera naam kaise pata ?

**End of this chapter...**


	17. Bandya

**A/n : A big Thanks to All of you for your detailed reviews..I m really overwhelmed this time.. aaplog aise hi pyare pyare reviews Diya kijiye and Mai jaldi jaldi chapter post karungi :)**

**Luvcidduodosti : Thank u bestie and I m glad you liked the chapter..**

**Kk : Thank u so much for your review and don't worry Tarika itna jaldi Nahi manne wali ...Jaise Abhi sir ne use itna din Tarpaya hai ab Abhi sir ki Bari ..let see ab wo kaise manate hai Apne pyaar ko..**

**Abhi Holic : Waoooo you liked duo meeting, it's my honour..and yeah Abhijeet sir ne bahut jaldi maaf Kar Diya Daya sir ko but abhi abhi to duo mile hi hai...it is just beginning Abhirika part ke baad Duo and Navya ke beech bahut Kuch hone wala hai ..wait wait wait :)**

**Hide Nd seek : Thank you Thank you..I m very happy that you like the chapter..I will try my best to make each chapter entertaining for all of you :)**

**Jiya : Fakeer matlab..waise thank you Yaara for always being with me..you are the best..ek jor ki jhappi dene Ka man karta hai tera review padhne ke baad..love you so much..TC )))**

**Ls : Thank you dear for liking previous chapter.. Abhijeet sir to hai hi sabse pyare, wo khud pain seh Kar bhi dusro ko smile dena Chahte hai.. isliye to I m crazy about him..hehe.. eagerly waiting for you review..TC )))**

**Coolak : Thank you Di..I m fine...how are you..I m honoured ki aapko duo meeting and Navya-daya sir scene itna Pasand Aya...abhi to aage bahut Sare aise scenes dekhne ko milenge..TC )))**

**Angelbetu : hello madam jii..maafi chahti Hun ACP sir and duo scene Nahi dikha payi , but I want ki pahle Abhirika mil Jaye Uske baad Araam se trio scene likhungi.. Thora wait Karna parega didu as Abhi sir ki Tarah itni asani se maaf Karne wali me se Nahi hai ACP sir...**

**Abhishika : Hello didu...I know maximum logo ka ye question hai ki Abhi sir ne Daya sir ko maaf kaise Kar Diya..Dil se maaf Karne me aur upar se maaf Karne me bahut difference hai..Abhijeet sir ne Daya sir ko hurt na Karne ke liye unhe maaf Kar Diya but aage ke chapters me jab duo fir se close ane lagenge tab Abhi sir will enclose his heart open Infront of Daya sir.. take care didu ;)**

**Priya : thank you so much Priya for liking my chapter..hope you liked this chapter too..finger crossed...TC ))**

**Mr bindas : Hello dear.. hoping for you detailed review..thanks for reviewing...**

**A learning pen : please Di don't embarrass me saying sorry..Maine bhi to ab tak review Nahi Kara aapko..but I promise aaj hi sab padhke review dungi..abhi network ki itni problem hai ki Kuch ho nhi pata..TC )))**

**The mystry princess : Hey Nikki..I have reviewed you..thanks for liking the chapter..TC )))**

**Guest : hello dear here is Ur. chapter..now you are happy na ?**

**ABC ; Hello , Thanks for Ur review and Abhijeet sir jaldi hi apna pain batayenge Daya sir ko.. don't worry.. filhal enjoy this chapter..**

**Perfect Abhi : I hope you will get Ur all answers in Ur upcoming chapter..thanx for Ur review.. TC ))**

**Thank you pooja and Nidhi , **

* * *

Abhijeet heard the conversation of Daya and Navya, so he said from behind : maine bataya tha aapka naam beta..ye

Acp in shocking tone : Abhijeet tum..tum dono ek saath !!

Abhijeet took deep breath and said : haan sir humdono ek saath...(glacing at Daya who was standing with down head and blurry eyes ) kismat ne humdono ko alag kiya aur aaj usine hume ek dusre ke saamne lake khara kar diya..

Acp in stern smile : kisi aur ki galti ka dos kismat ko kyun de rahe ho Abhijeet..(in pain-filled-anger ) bina kuch bataye peeth dikhake bhagne ka faisla Iska tha kismat ka nahi...

Abhijeet gave ACP sir pleading gaze to not speak anything Infront of Navya, who nodded in assurance..

Abhijeet in soft tone : Navya idhar Ayo bacche...

Abhijeet sat on his knee while Navya came close to him, Abhijeet in smile : pari ye Daya hai... Maine aapko Apne jis best friend ke bare me batata tha ye wahi hai..

Navya in smile : ohooo to aap hai mere Baba ke best friend..aap to bilkul waise hi ho Jaise Baba bataya karte the..

Daya hiding his tears : Accha Kya bataya hai Aapke Baba ne mere bare me...(glancing at Abhijeet , said in heavy but naughty tone ) ye to pakka Meri buraiya karta hoga..

Navya grabbing Abhijeet's hand : mere Baba kisike bare me Bura Nahi Bolte (Abhijeet smiled ).. unhone bola tha ki aap bahut sweet ho aur Baba ke only n only one friend ho...

Daya looked Abhijeet with teary eyes who adverted his teary gaze..

Abhijeet composing himself : pari aapne to mujhe ACP sir ka surprise dikhaya hi Nahi..

Navya patting her head : uffo Mai to bhool hi gayi..Mai abhi leke ati Hun..(she rushed from there )

Acp in anger : Abhijeet Kya ho Raha hai ye sab..tum Daya se Kahan mile aur ye kyun Aya hai wapas ?

Abhijeet grabbed ACP sir's hand and said in soft tone ; sir aapko mujhpe vishvas hai na (ACP sir nodded , he became calm with the assuring touch of his son ) aap vishvas rakhiye Sahi time ane par Mai aapko sabkuch sach batadunga par abhi please mujhse Kuch mat poochiye..

ACP sir in small smile : theek hai agar tum keh rahe ho to Mai abhi kuch Nahi poochunga par agli Baar Sare sawalo ke jawab Chahiye mujhe..

Abhijeet hugging ACP sir : Thank you so much sir, mujhe samajhne ke liye , I promise Mai jaldi sab theek Kar dunga..

ACP sir patting his back : I know Mera Bahadur sipahi Kabhi fail hua hai Kya..mujhe tumpar khud se Jada vishvas hai Abhijeet..(glancing at Daya ) mujhe pata hai tum dusro ki tarah bhagne walo me se Nahi hai..

Daya felt hurt getting taunt from ACP sir, he move outside..

Abhijeet separated from the soothing hug getting back his strength..

Navya in naughty tone : Dadu aap to Baba ke kaan kheechne wale the par aap to unhe hug Kar rahe ho..

ACP sir also in naughty tone : koi Nahi abhi kheech Lete hai (he pulled Abhijeet's ear )

Abhijeet : Aaah sir chhoriye...(in cute anger ) pari bahut Maja aa Raha hai na tujhe Tu ruk..Ghar chalke batata Hun...

ACP sir leaving his ear : khabardar agar Meri poti ko Kuch Kiya to..

Abhijeet like kid : huh Meri itni himmat..(in low auditable tone )Ghar me to ye band bajayi hui rahti aur yahan aap..

ACP sir and Navya shared a beautiful laugh while Abhijeet came outside in anger where he saw Daya was rubbing his teary eyes..

Abhijeet : are u ok ?

Daya : mujhe Kya hua, I m fine (Abhijeet said nothing but stood there waiting for Navya )

After sometime Navya came after doing proper bye with his Dadu and trio left from there...

* * *

Daya was confuse seeing that Abhijeet is taking wrong direction so he said undeliberately : Abhijeet tum straight kyun le rahe ho Hume to left ki Tarah moorna tha na..

Abhijeet in low tone : wo Ghar humne bahut pahle chhor Diya tha Daya..wo rasta aur wo manjil dono Kai Saal pahle hi choot Gaye the..

Daya became silent after this, Abhijeet noticed his bad mood so he said in normal tone : Daya tum peeche wali seat pe shift ho jaoge please.. Navya so gayi hai aur jerk ki wajah se use chot na aa Jaye..

Daya nodded, Abhijeet stopped the car and Daya came on backseat. A small smile crept on his face seeing the sleepy angel , he kept his hand under her head to prevent her from collision with window when Navya kept her head on his shoulder...Daya's smile got widened with some moisture in his eyes, he started carresing her hair..

Abhijeet smiled in satisfaction and restart the engine , after sometime they reached home with hope, fear, excited, pain, hurt and what not..

**In Abhijeet's house...**Abhijeet came from his room after laying Navya on bed when he saw Daya in kitchen..

Abhijeet in surprising tone : Daya tum yahan..Kuch Chahiye tha Kya

Daya in hesitation: wo Mai bas humare liye coffee Bana Raha Tha..tum bhi piyoge na ?Abhijeet : hmmm...(after some silence ) Maine Jaipur ke liye flight book Kar liya hai parso Ka..

Daya in confusion : parso Ka..par hum to Kal Jane wale the na ?

Abhijeet avoiding gaze : Haan wo mere deemag se Nikal Gaya tha ki Kal mujhe aur Navya ko Kuch important kaam ke liye bahar Jana hai...isliye Maine parso ki ticket li hai..

Duo were enjoying coffee together, Abhijeet in impressive tone : coffe kaafi Accha banane lage ho tum (Daya little smiled and lost in his thinking when Abhijeet said ) Jo bhi man me hai wo poochlo (Daya shocked )...aath Saal me bas wakt badle hai tumhara chehra padha ab bhi mushki Nahi hai Daya mere liye

Daya in low tone : Tumne humara Ghar..I mean Purana Ghar Meri wajah se chhor Diya Kya ?

Abhijeet in sad tone : Tani ke sucide attempt ke baad Mai bahut dar gaya tha .. wahan ke Kuch neighbors Tani ke peeche haath dho Kar par Gaye the..aur Mai koi aur Naya bakhera Nahi Chahta tha isliye main Tani ko leke naye jagah shift ho Gaya..

Daya in tears : aur Tani ki maut kaise..

Abhijeet in sad smile : upar wale ne uski kismat bhi Bari khoob likhi thi.. delivery ke 6 months baad hi uski death...(he stopped with heavy voice ) doctor ne Hume pahle hi warn Kiya tha agar humne bacche Ka abortion Nahi karwaya to Tani ki Jaan jaa Sakti hai ...Maine use bahut samjhane ki kosis ki par usne Meri ek Nahi suni..aur to aur Jada force Karne ke Karan wo ye Ghar chhor Kar Jane wali thi Uske baad Meri himmat Nahi hui Daya ..(in teary tone ) wo bahut pyaar Karti thi tujhse , tere ansh ko jindgi dene ke liye usne apni Jaan de Di..

Abhijeet in breaking tone : sirf 6 mahine ki thi Navya jab Tani ne mujhe use saupa tha..tab se aaj tak sirf Tani hi mere liye sabkuch hai Daya...(in trance with so much fear ) agar use kuch ho Gaya to Mai mar jaunga Daya..I couldn't think to live without her..

Daya in pain wrapped him who just hugged him tightly : Navya ko Kuch Nahi hoga Abhijeet..(in tears ) tum ho na Uske paas humesa aur fir ab to Mai bhi (he stopped )

Abhijeet separated from hug and said while turning his back , clearing his wet eyes : Daya tum Travel karke kaafi thak Gaye hoge jakar Aram karlo thori Der..

Daya : tum bhi so jayo..good night

* * *

**In Jaipur...**

Tarika was getting ready for her Sangeet and became instantly shocked seeing the reflection of Abhijeet in mirror..

Tarika instantly turned back and yeah Abhijeet was standing there Infront of her ... she became standstill on her place and unwilling a drop of tear fall down from her eyes...

Abhijeet closed the door and he looked at Tarika who was wearing light yellow suit with loose pony ..her curls were falling on her face..she was looking simply gorgeous..

Abhijeet and Tarika, both were silent ..Abhijeet was not understanding how to initate..so Tarika asked in dry tone : tum yahan Kya Kar rahe ho ?

Abhijeet not getting anything, he tried with : wo Mai...

Tarika in cold tone : Abhijeet tumhe yahan Nahi ana Chahiye tha...(avoiding her gaze ) agar Hume kisine aise ek Saath dekh liya to bahut bari problem ho jaegi..tum please jao yahan se

Abhijeet in strong tone : Chala jaunga, par tumhe yahan se Saath leke..

Tarika in confusion: matlab...?

Abhijeet came closer to her and said while looking at her eyes ; matlab ye ki tum ye Saadi Nahi Kar rahi ho...(in disappointment) aur tumhe Kya ho Gaya hai Tum itna sabkuch jante hue bhi uss ghatiya insaan se Saadi kaise Kar Sakti ho ?

Tarika in cold tone : ye Meri life hai Abhijeet aur mujhe acche se pata hai ki mujhe Kya Karna hai Kya Nahi..(in anger ) stop making my life hell..thak gayi Hun Mai tumhare faisle sun sunke.. kitni Baar kheloge tum Meri jindgi se ...(in pain-filled-tears ) tum mujhe Akela kyun Nahi chhor dete..tumhi ne bola tha na ki Mai apni life me move on Kar jayu to fir Kya problem hai tumhe...(in strong tone ) Raaj jaise bhi hai wo ab Mera hone wale pati hai aur tumhe koi hak Nahi hai humare beech me bolne Ka..

Abhijeet composing himself : I know ye tumhari life hai (Tarika turns back , Abhijeet in strong tone ) aur tum Meri life ho, isliye Mai tumhe aisa pagalpan bilkul Nahi Karne dunga ...

Abhijeet grabbed her hand when she flinched, Abhijeet in panick : Tarika, what happen...(he look at his wrist were the marks of fingerprint was there, Abhijeet in extreme anger ) ye Raaj ne Kiya na.. uski himmat kaise hui tumhe haath lagane ki Mai use chhorunga Nahi..

Tarika in pain : tum aisa kuch bhi Nahi karoge Abhijeet..mere mumma papa ne bahut Kuch Saha hai Meri wajah se ab Mai unhe dukh Nahi dena Chahti...

Abhijeet in tears : tumhe Kya Lagta hai wo bahut khus honge ye jankar ki Tumne unki ijjat bachane ke liye ...(turning her from shoulder ) ek aise insaan se Saadi ki Jo ek insaan kehlane ke layak Nahi hai..

Tarika : wo jaisa bhi hai tumse Accha hai.. tumhari Tarah usne mujhe apni jindgi se nikala to nahi...(in anger ) you know Abhijeet tum khud ko bhagwan samajhte ho..par I m sorry Mai tumhari jitni mahan Nahi Hun..(in hurt tone ) Mai ek insaan Hun jise Dil tootne par dard hota hai ...(in crying ) Mai koi statue Nahi Hun Abhi..Tumne mujhe Puri Tarah se biker Diya hai..

Abhijeet cupped her face : Tarika..shhh... please don't cry..tumhe jitna bhi gussa Karna hai karlo mujhpe , jitna Saja dena hai dedo par please mat royo..

Tarika jerked his hand while saying in painful tone : jante ho Abhi rishta na bilkul kaanch ki tarah hota ek Baar tootne par use kitna bhi jorne ki kosis Karo usme Nissan reh hi jate hai..(in breaking tone ) aur Tumne mujhe itne gahre jakhm diye hai Jo Kabhi nahi bharenge...

Abhijeet in tears : Tarika

**_Bandya Tu mooh mod ke na jaa_**

**_Bandya Tu dahleej laang ke naa jaa_**

Tarika wiping her tears : mujhe kuch Nahi Sunna Abhi...tum please Akela chhor do mujhe ...(joining her hand ) please..

**_Naina bichare ro ro ke haare..._**

**_chhor Gaya Tu kiske sahareee.._**

Abhijeet left from there with teary eyes , Tarika burst out in tears while crying hardly...

**_NAA ja re, NAA ja_**

**_Bandya Tu mooh mod ke NAA ja_**

**End of this chapter...**


	18. Tera intejaar

**A/n ; ****Thank you so much everyone for your love ...**

**Adityan : first of all I m really sorry for not replying u in previous chapter yaar bhool hi gayi sacchi..Dil se sorry yaar..and thank god ki humara online classes Nahi hota warna hum bhi phase hote ... your review is so special for me always dear..I love your review..and I m really obliged that you are loving my fiction..thank you so much dear..TC )))**

**Abhi holic : yesss I know Tarika Kuch Jada hi aggressive ho gayi but dear usne bhi to kitna kuch Saha isliye bechare Abhijeet sir ke upar apna Sara gussa Nikal Diya..hehe.**

**And many**** of my friends were asking me " why anyone didn't notice Abhijeet's sir wound " to yaar sach bolu to I really forget about his injury..I m really sorry for this...but he has slight cut on his forehead so sabne itna dhyan Nahi Diya..and iske liye Mai Dil se maafi maang Rahi Hun..**

**Iss chapter me Mai sabko individually reply Nahi de pa rahi hun but next chapter me pakka..mujhe mere Sare reviewers ke review mil jayenge to I will update next chapter..tab tak take care all of you.. stay safe and happy friends :)**

* * *

Abhijeet came outside where Daya was waiting for him eagerly, he looked at Daya and taking a deep breath, he said : Tarika ne saadi se inkaar karne ke liye saaf mana kar diya Daya..

Daya worriedly : to ab ?

Abhijeet in firm tone : Ab humare paas Uncle aunty se baat karne ke alawa aur koi choice nahi hai..

Daya in tense : par Abhijeet wo humari baat kyun sunenge..wo log Raaj ko apne bete jaisa mante hai..they will never believe on us..

Abhijeet in irritation : i know Daya..but humare paas aur koi raasta bhi to nahi hai...aise chup chap rehkar mai Tarika ki jindgi to barbad hote nhi dekh sakta

Daya pressing his shoulder : Abhijeet , mujhe lagta hai tumhe ek baar aur kosis karni chahiye Tarika se baat karne ki...(in caring ) he loves u so much yaar, mai janta hun use wo nahi reh paegi tumhare bina ...(in hurt tone ) Raaj uske bachpan ka dost hai aur uske hakeekat janne ke baad se wo andar se toot gayi hogi isliye bas uska gussa tumpe nikal diya...(in sad smile) yaad hai salunkhe sir jab usse daantte the to wo unka sara gussa tumpe dikhati thi because tum Uske sabse close ho Abhi..she knows gusse me agar tumne kuch bol bhi diya to tum mind nahi karoge...(giving him hope ) fir aaj kya ho gya yaar..wo tumhari hi Tarika hai, use tumhare support ki jaroorat hai, tumhare pyaar ki jaroorat hai..

Abhijeet gains the strengh from Daya's word, he said strongly : tumne sahi kaha Daya, mai sahi wakt dekhkar usse baat karunga ...(in soft smile )wo sirf meri hai aur humesa meri hi rahegi..

Daya smiled and said ; ab isse pahle wo Raaj tumhe dekhkar koi nayi planning Kare, tum jayo yahan se..tumhari beti tumhara wait kar rahi hogi..

Abhijeet in soft tone : apna khyal rakhna..

Daya send Abhijeet from back door without notice by anyone and himself went to Naman..

Naman : khota tu kahan gayab ho gaya tha do din bina bataye..kitna pareshan ho raha tha mai, tujhe kuch andaja hai iska..

Daya in naughty tone : awww sach me..maine to socha tu bahut khus ho raha hoga ki do din tak meri Chabar chabar sunne ko nahi milegi..

Naman in irritation: abe bakwas band kar tu apna aur ye das ki tune mujhe hotel me room book karne ko kyun bola ...

Daya trying to serious : Namrata bhabhi aa rahi hai, unhe maine bata diya tha ki kaise tu ladkiyon ke saath flirting kar rahi thi kuch der pahle..

Naman in shock : Kya !!!

Daya in laughing : hahaha sorry sorry maj... (again laughed holding his stomach ) hahahaha...

Naman hit on his shoulder angrily and after momentry pause he said : tujhe kitne dino baad aise hansta hua dekha hai yaar..(patting his cheek ) wahe guru se meri ardaas hai ki tere chehre se ye muskurahat kadi bhi na jaye..

Daya smiled in tears and hugged Naman tightly (in heart ) : iss khusi ki wajah bahut bari hai mere yaar..tujhe kaise batau ki mujhe mera bhai wapas mil gaya...kaise kahu ki main apni beti se milkar aya hun..(closing his eyes ) ab bas Tarika maan jaye fir humari family ek ho jayegi humesa ke liye...

**In evening ( Sangeet Function )**

Naman : yaar Daya tune ye masked theme party kyun rakhi...mai to soch raha tha kuch traditional rakhte hai..

Daya looking around for Abhijeet : are yaar ye theme bahut modern hai aur kaafi logo ko pasand bhi hai. that's why aur dekhna sab kitna enjoy kar rahe hai...

Naman in smile : haan ye to hai..(in confusion) par tu baar baar kisko dhund raha hai..koi ane wala hai Kya ?

Daya instantly : Nahi to..(he released a sigh of relief seeing Abhi Navya , they were wearing mask )..Naman abhi aya..

Daya hurriedly : Abhijeet kaha the yaar ..(in relief ) chalo accha hua tum aa gaye..(in low audiable tone ) Tum terrace par jayo, mai Tarika ko wahi leke aunga..

Abhijeet nodded and said in smiling tone to Navya : pari mujhe kuch kaam hai beta..aap tab tak Daya ke Saath enjoy karo..

Navya in little hesitate : baba aap jaldi ana...

Abhijeet bent down and said while cupping her face : mai bas Yun gaya aur yun aya ..(kissing on her forehead) pakka promise..now may i go princess

Navya giving kiss on his cheek : okay..

Abhijeet looked at Daya and giving her doll's hand to him with smile.. he move on terrace..

Daya in smile : Navya aap aaj bahut pyare lag rahe ho iss dress me

Navya in cute tone : thank you..ye wali dress na mere dadu ne diya mujhe..

Daya : waah bhai meri little friend ke dadu to bahut hi acche hai...

Navya in amazed tone : little friend..(in enquiry ) par hum dost kab bane , abhi to humne hand shake bhi nahi kara aur ek dusre ko chocolate bhi nahi khilayi...

Daya in sweet tone : koi nahi abhi mila lete hai haath ( forwarding his hand )...kya aap mere dost banoge please ?

Navya thinking for a while gave her small soft palm on Daya's palm with a smile : friends !!!!

Daya with broad smile : thank you so much partner... umm partner mere paas choclate to nahi chocolate pastry hai chalega ?

Navya with twinkling eyes : waooo chocolate pastry.. it's my favourite..

Daya : Really !!! ye to meri bhi favourite hai...

They both move near pastry stall and Daya making her busy in eating pastry himself message Tarika " please come soon on Terrace, need to talk u .. it's really very important "

Daya in smile : done...(making finger crossed) please god indono ko ek kar dena..they are made for each other bhagwan jee..iss baar kuch galat mat karna..

**On Terrace**

Tarika became furious seeing Abhijeet there..she started to go from there but Abhijeet stopped her with : Ek minute ruko Tarika..

Tarika in not interested tone : Abhijeet Mai pahle bhi keh chuki Hun mujhe koi baat nhi Karni tumse..

Abhijeet move toward her and asked in deep tone : kyun

Tarika in plain : kyun ki meri Saadi Kisi aur se hone wali hai ...(stopping her tears ) Kal Meri Saadi hai Abhijeet

Abhijeet in heavy tone : mere ek sawal Ka jawab dedo Tarika fir Mai tumhe Kabhi Nahi rokunga...(looking straight into her eyes ) Kya tum ab bhi mujhse pyar Karti ho ?

Tarika advertising her gaze : ab in sab baato Ka koi matlab Nahi hai..

Abhijeet in strong tone: Meri ankho me dekhkar jawab do Tarika..Haan ya na ?

Tarika was becoming weak from her heart, her heart was not listening her but she tried : Abhijeet please let me go..

Abhijeet hold her from shoulder : Do you still love me or not ?

Tarika in pain-filled-tears : yes yes yes.. I loved you..I love you and I will love you forever.. (in loud angry tone ) do u get your answer ..

Tarika said in broken tone : pahle bhi to Kai Baar bol chuki Hun na Mai Abhijeet ki bahut pyar Karti Hun Mai tumse ...tab to Tumhe mere pyar se koi matlab Nahi tha fir aaj kyun itna fark par Raha hai tumhe...(letting her tears fall ) tum mujhse pyar Nahi karte Abhi..you don't love me..tum sirf mujhe Raaj se bachane ke liye ye sab Kar rahe ho...sirf isliye taki tumhe koi ye na blame Kar sake ki tumhari wajah se Meri life spoil ho gayi ..

Abhijeet became dumb listening her, he was not in his dream even think that his Tarika will say him all this one day..tears started falling down from her eyes, he loose the grip from her shoulder and asked in teary tone : tum mere bare me aisa sochti ho Tarika..mujhe Lagta tha Chahe Puri duniya mujhe galat samajhe par tum Kabhi mujhe galat Nahi samjhogi...(in hurt tone ) Mai kitna galat tha yaar..

Tarika in teary tone : aisa sochne par mujhe Tumne hi majboor Kiya hai Abhijeet...agar tum mujhse pyar karte to uss din terrace par mujhe apnane se inkar na karte..uss din hospital me Kisi aur se Saadi Karne ko Nahi kahte..

Abhijeet : Maine wo sab tumhari khusi ke liye bola tha pagal..mujhe humesa Lagta tha ki Mai tumhare layak Nahi Hun...koi khusi Nahi de paunga Mai tumhe...sirf aur sirf bojh daal dunga..Meri aur Navya ki jimmedariyon Ka bojh..

Tarika crossed her hand Keeping it on her chest : ek maa Ke liye uski bacchi Kabhi bojh Nahi ho Sakti Abhijeet aur Tumne Kabhi ye samjha hi Nahi ki meri khusi sirf tum ho...(wiping her tears ) Jane do tum Kabhi samjhoge bhi Nahi..

She turned to go when Abhijeet hold her hands instantly : I m sorry Tarika...(bending down on his knee holding his ear ) sorry for everything..tumhe jitne punishment deni hai wo dedo mujhe ..(in innocent teary tone ) bas mujhe chhorkar mat jayo..itne din reh liya tumhare Bina ab aur Nahi reh Sakta..

Tarika in teary tone : I don't trust you ...tum fir Kisi ke liye mujhe chhor doge Abhijeet...aur iss Baar Mai khudko sambhal Nahi paungi...isliye Jane do mujhe..

Abhijeet getting up : iss Baar Nahi Tarika...(keeping hand on her head ) Mai tumhari sar ki kasam khata Hun , apni Jaan de dunga par aaj ke baad Kabhi tumhe chhor ke Nahi jaunga...

Tarika looked into his eyes which were holding only pure love for her, she hugged Abhijeet in jerk and burst out in tears holding him tightly..

Abhijeet hugged her back ..they were in each other arms after long..they want to freeze this moment forever.. they remained in that hug for a long time, after healing their some wounds they Seprated from each other..

Tarika in moist smile : I love you Abhijeet..(her smile disappear seeing scratch on his forehead) Abhi ye chot ?

Abhijeet carelessly : Kuch Nahi yaar bas mamuli sa scratch hai..ab ye chot wot Ka naam lekar mood mat Bigaro Mera..

Tarika in smirking tone ; Accha jee...waise Abhijeet jee Kal Meri Saadi hai aur aaj aap mujhe propose Kar rahe hai..

Abhijeet pulling her close said in sweet tone : aap bas Kal Ka intejaar kariye Mrs Abhijeet..(cupping her forehead ) Kal ke baad aap sirf Meri hongi Tarika jee..

Tarika kissed him on his cheek softly : I will wait for you..

Abhijeet smiled and they hug each other again...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

...

Abhijeet was blushing badly , Daya said in naughty tone : Lagta hai Bhabhi maan hi gayi..

Abhijeet in smile : Thanks yaar ye sab kuch sirf tumhari wajah se ho paya..

Daya smiled sadly with "thanks" but said while composing himself : Navya kabse tumhara wait Kar rahi hai ...

Abhijeet watching the time : are yaar Uske meds Ka bhi time ho gaya hai..Kahan hai meri pari ..

Daya ; Naman ke pass hai..chalo

Navya saw her Baba coming, she rushed near him but felt some dizziness ..she was going to fall but Abhijeet hold her : pari Tu theek hai..(in panic and anger ) kitni Baar Kaha hai aise ucchal kood mat Kiya Kar..

Daya in tension : Abhijeet Kya hua Navya ko ?

Abhijeet picked Navya in his lap who instantly kept her head on his shoulder ; Kuch Nahi Daya...(placing his hand on her head ) bas halka as bukhar hai ..

Daya in painc : Kya bukhar...Mai itna careless kaise ho Sakta Hun..(in so much tension ) Mai abhi doctor ko phone karta Hun..tum guest room

Abhijeet calming him : Daya relax... ghabrane wali koi baat Nahi hai ..bas thore Der Aram karegi theek ho jaegi..

Daya trying to relax : okay...(giving soft kiss on Navya's forehead, in composed tone) please iska dhyan rakhna ..

Abhijeet was not understanding what to say he just nodded and Left from there..

Daya didn't want to let her angel go..he want to take care her baby but he was helpless..he couldn't ask this from Abhijeet , because he didn't want to create more fuss in his life..

Naman in caring tone : Daya itna pareshan kyun ho Raha hai yaar..Abhijeet , hai na wo bahut acche se khyal rakhega **apni ****beti** Ka..(in smile ) waise Navya bahut pyari bacchi hai na..jitne Der mere pass thi bas Apne Baba ke bare me hi baate Kar rahi thi.. uski to Jaise jindgi hi Abhijeet hai..

Daya fighting his tears back : Mai abhi Aya Naman..Kuch kaam Yaad aa Gaya..

Naman in confusion : ise Kya ho Gaya ?

**At Hotel..**

Navya was laying on bed while Abhijeet was carresing her hair ; Baba..

Abhijeet in smile : jee boliye Baba ki pari..

Navya in sad tone : Baba Kya Mai Marne wali Hun...Kya Mai bhi mumma ki Tarah ek star banne wali Hun ...bolo na Baba...

**End of this chapter...**


	19. yaadgar pal

**A/n : so sorry guys for being late .. actually mujhe jab tak koi Accha plot na mil Jaye next chapter Ka tab tak Mai likhti Nahi Hun..Mera manna ye hai ki tym Chahe Jo lage but content aisa ho ki readers ko Pasand aye..aur ye chapter bhi long hai so Thora late ho Gaya..kaan pakar ke sorry isliye..**

**Hide n seek : Thank you so much for your detailed review...I m really obliged ki Aapne Apne point of views share kiye mere Saath.. Daya sir ne sachme bahut galat Kiya but Kabhi Kabhi hum aise step utha Lete hai jinke liye Hume humesa pachtana hota hai..I hope aapko ye wala chapter pasand aye ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed..guys Raat bahut ho rahi hai isliye sabko review Nahi Kar paungi..iske liye Dil se maafi ..take care my friends..lots of love for you all...**

* * *

Abhijeet became stunned listening Navya, he asked in scared tone : ye Kya... Kya bol rahi hai pari...(in moist tone ) kisne bola tujhse ye sab , Haan ?

Navya in sad tone ; Maine hospital me aapko rote hue dekha tha Baba..(in teary tone ) aap Meri wajah se hi ro rahe the na uss din ?

_Navya opened her eyes, she was sedated after her so many test ..she was not understanding why her Baba has took her into hospital without any matter..she looked around for Abhijeet but he was not present there.._

_Navya became aftraid not getting his Baba but a relax expression came on his face seeing Abhijeet from glass window..He was talking to doctor , and while talking he burst out in tears which tensed Navya so much.._

Abhijeet closed his eyes , he was well aware that Navya is very intelligent and in case of Abhijeet, her sixth sense is so strong..he said while composing himself : I was tensed because of some another matter dear not because of you my angel..(holding her hand ) tujhe Kuch Nahi hua hai ... Baba ke rahte pari ko Kuch ho Sakta hai Kya ?

Navya in Innocent smile : Kabhi Nahi ..

Abhijeet giving kiss on her forehead : to ayenda Meri princess aisi baate bilkul bhi Nahi karegi ...(in cute tone ) Baba dar jate hai na bacche..

Navya in hurt tone : I m sorry Baba... promise Mai kabhi aisa Nahi bolungi..

Abhijeet pulling her nose, said cutely : that's why you are my samajhdar baccha...(hugging her tightly) love you my princess..

Navya in naughty tone : I love Dadu

Abhijeet in sweet anger : Accha jee...ruk abhi batata Hun (he started to tickling her..and her innocence and sweet laugh echoes in room )

Abhijeet was lost in her soul's memorising laugh when he remembered doctor's word

_Abhijeet humne aapki beti ke Sare test Kar liye hai..dekhiye **VSD **koi rare disease Nahi hai, it's really very common in new born baby..agar beginning me hi iska pata chal jata hai to medicine se hi hole Bhar Jate hai but in Your child case ...(in sad tone ) we have to go for surgery.._

_Abhijeet : Doctor i m ready for surgery...jitna fee hoga I will pay..(joining her hand ) but please save my child..._

_Doctor in serious tone : Abhijeet hum abhi Navya Ki surgery Nahi Kar sakte hai.._

_Abhijeet in tense : par kyun doctor_

_Doctor : Navya ke sareer me vitamin k bahut hi Kam hai ...aur platelets reform hone Ka Karan vitamin k hi hai ..agar humne aise condition me Navya ki surgery ki to Jada bleeding ke wajah se uski maut operation table pe hi ho Sakti hai.._

_Abhijeet became blank, his hands were shivering.. doctor pressed his shoulder : Abhijeet Hume sabse pahle medicine and proper diet se Navya ko surgery ke liye prepare Karna hoga... surgery jitni jaldi ho Jaye utna hi khatra talega ...and please take care of her..abhi Uske samne aisi koi baat mat kijiyega jisse wo emotionally hurt ho...aise cases me attack ane ke bahut chances hote hai..so be careful !_

Abhijeet control his tears and said in composed tone : Mai Khana order karke Ata Hun..(Navya nodded )

Abhijeet came in kitchen and closed the door..he sat on floor with thud and burst out in tears..he was crying out loud..no one can understand how much a father is broken from inside.. after crying much, his voice became lower but still his sobs were not stopping..tears were still rolling down from his cheek ..

Abhijeet instantly jerked when he feel vibration in his pocket..he looked at the caller id "**Tarika"**.. composing himself, he picked up the call : Hello

Tarika became silent listening his voice, he tries his best to speak normal but how can he hide his emotion Infront of her love who understands him more than anyone..Tarika knew him better than himself , Abhijeet in confusion again speak : Tarika.. are u ok ?

Tarika in straight tone : ye sawal to mujhe tumse poochna Chahiye na Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : mu..mujhe Kya hua...(changing the topic) Accha ye sab chhoro , batao call kyun Kiya..

Tarika in sad smike : iska matlab tum Nahi bataoge ki tum kyun ro rahe the..

Abhijeet became totally silent after this while Tarika cut the phone..Abhijeet took a deep breath and give order of food..

* * *

Navya in annoying tone : Baba mujhe ye wali dawai Nahi Leni please..(in almost crying) yuck..iski smell bahut kharab hai..

Abhijeet in strict tone : Navya chupchap dawai khale , ye meds bahut jaroori hai tere liye.. common be a good girl..

Navya in irritation : no I m bad girl...ye meds aap hi lelo aur good boy ban jayo..

Abhijeet patted his forehead , he was going to scold her when doorbell rang ...Abhijeet made confuse face and peep through the hole and became instantly shocked to see Tarika there..

Abhijeet opening the door : Tum..Tum yahan ...(in panic ) agar kisiko pata chal Gaya to..

Tarika carelessly : chal Gaya to chalne do..(in teasing tone ) waise bhi Mai yahan tumse Milne Nahi Navya se Milne ayi Hun..

Navya in excited tone : Tarika Aunty...aap aa gayi

Tarika smiled in tears seeing her doll she moved toward her and Navya hugged her tightly from waist

Tarika bent down and cupped Navya's face , she asked lovingly: how is my baby ?

Navya in sad tone : very bad..(in complaining tone ) Baba mujhe gandi si dawai peela rahe the abhi, ( hugging her ) Accha hua aap jaldi aa gayi..

Abhijeet in shock : Navya Tu janti thi Tarika Yaha ane wali hai aur tune mujhe bataya bhi Nahi..

Tarika making Navya sit on sofa : isne Nahi batata kyunki Maine mana Kiya tha...(in teasing tone ) aur iska reason mat poochna kyunki tum acche se jante ho..

Abhijeet closed the door and sat on couch ; address kaise Mila tumhe..?

Tarika in straight tone : Daya ko bola Maine drop Karne ko..(in plain tone ) agar Sare question khatam ho Gaye ho to wo meds dene Ka kast karenge aap please ?

Abhijeet became embarrassed he forwarded the meds bottle..Tarika read the level and tensed expression came on her face, she looked at Abhijeet worriedly who hang his head down..

Tarika jerked her thoughts and taking a spoon forward to Navya's mouth who tried to rush out from there but Tarika hold her hand and said in loving tone : baby aap to Meri sari baate mante ho na please..

Navya : aap bhi Baba ke side ho gayi..cheating hai ye...(she closed her nose and took the medicine )..eeeuuuu

Navya in cute tone : Mai katti Hun aap dono se..good night

Tarika ; oh my god itna gussa..(pulling her close ) Meri baby Ka to nose bilkul red red ho Gaya gusse se..(holding her ears ) sorry baby

Navya in smile kisses on her cheek : it's okay..

Abhijeet smiled seeing their bonding, he said while standing : Tarika u sit..Mai chai leke Ata Hun (Tarika nodded silently )

Navya in sad tone : aapko pata hai Maine na aapko bahut bahut bahut Jada miss Kiya aur Johnny ne bhi...

Tarika : awwww...

Navya ; mujhe Aapke Bina bilkul bhi good Nahi Lagta ...(keeping her head on her lap ) aap kab wapas aogi

Tarika think something and asked in small smile : baby aapko Mai kaise Lagti Hun ?

Navya in smile : bahut se bhi bahut Jada acchi...(in cute tone ) par Baba se thore se Kam..

Tarika smiled and asked in deep tone : aur mumma se ?

Navya became silent, Tarika regrets for asking it she was going to say something when Navya said tearly : mumma aur aap dono hi bahut pyari ho (Tarika smiled ) ...aapko ek secret batau ( Tarika nodded ) jab bhi Mai apni mumma Ka dream dekhti Hun na mujhe unke jagah aap najar ate ho...aap Meri mumma Hoti to kitna Accha hota na...(her tears were falling on Tarika's lap ) hum humesa Saath hote ..Mai , Baba aur aap ..(in teary smile ) kitna Maja ata na Tarika aunty...

Tarika in moist smile: Navya Mai bhi aapko ek secret batau ...(placing hand on her cheek ) Aapne Jo dream Dekha hai na wo bahut jaldi sach hone wala hai..

Navya sat up in excitement and asked surprisingly : wo kaise..?

Tarika was not getting how to tell her that she is going to marry with Abhijeet, she was being hesitated..

Abhijeet smiled in disappointment looking Tarika's embarrassed face, he gave cup to Tarika and sat on opposite couch..

Abhijeet called Navya near him and said caringly : Pari aaj Mai ek important baat Karne wala Hun tujhse..pahle humare family me sirf two members the , right ( Navya nodded, looking at Tarika ) par ab ek new member bhi humare family Ka part banne wala hai...(holding her hands ) Tarika is going to be your mother and (mustering his courage ) my wife...

Abhijeet was looking down while saying all this, he didn't even look at Navya for once .. gaining his all strength he raised his head and Navya just hugged him tightly and burst out in tears : Baba, u have given me best surprise today...(pressing her face on his shoulder ) I love you Baba...

Abhijeet separated her from hug, he wiped her angel's tear and gave a soft kiss on her forehead ; love you too bacche ...(in teary smile) apni mumma se Nahi milna Aapne..

Navya turned back softly and looked at Tarika who open her arms, She rushed and hide herself in mother's protective shell..she was getting the love and affection of mother first time in her life..she was holding Tarika tightly and said in low teary tone : mu..mumma...?

Tarika in soothing tone : ek Baar aur bol..

Navya in smile : mumma..(broadly smile ) mumma..Meri mumma..

Tarika closed her teary eyes feeling the new aroma of relation..she was feeling goosebumps listening " mumma " her lipswas having pleasant smile..she has never got this happiness.. she planted a soft kiss on her baby's forehead and cuddle her tightly to her chest..

Abhijeet wiped his tears and smiled softly...

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting near swimming pool keeping his feet in water.. Tarika came and sat beside him silently..they both were enjoying the calm environment..Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was still smiling..

Tarika noticed Abhijeet glance on her she asked in smirk : aise Kya dekh rahe hai janab ...

Abhijeet in guilty tone : tumhari muskurahat...Jo Meri wajah se Tumne kho di thi..

Tarika in kiddish tone : Abhijeet please...(keeping her head on Abhijeet's shoulder) aaj Mai bahut khus Hun aur purane baato ko Yaad karke Mai ..(looking at him lovingly ) itna pyara moment miss Nahi Karna chahti..(Abhijeet smiled a little and hold her hand tightly)

After sometime Tarika asked in serious tone : Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet : hmmm

Tarika : Navya theek hai na ...(in serious tone ) use tum itni powerful medicine kyun de rahe ho

Abhijeet moved his head down..Tarika raised his head up and her heart aich badly seeing tears in Abhijeet's eye..

Tarika in shocking tone : Abhi...

Abhijeet hugged Tarika like kid and broke down badly..." Tarika Navya ko **VSD **hai.. (in bitter crying ) doctor ne bola hai ki uska operation..Tarika agar use kuch ho Gaya to Mai Kya karunga..kaise rahunga Mai apni pari ke Bina..kaise (he stopped while crying hardly)

Tarika closed her eyes in pain , tears started to rolling down from her cheek ..but she composed herself and said in strong tone : humari beti ko kuch Nahi hoga Abhi...(Abhijeet looked at him , Tarika wiped his eyes ) hum dono hai na Navya ke pass..use kuch Nahi hone denge..

Abhijeet hugged her again and said in moist tone : I really needed you Tarika..bahut Akela mehsoos Kar Raha tha Mai khudko...

Tarika in sad smile: isliye to aa gayi Mai Apne Abhi ke paas..

Abhijeet : Tu..tumne humesa Mera Saath Diya hai aur Maine..mere pass to Navya thi jiske Saath Mai apna gam bhool jata tha ..par tumhe to Maine Pura Akela Kar Diya (Tarika nodded her head in no )...sssshhh(putting finger on her lip ) aaj mujhe bolne do Tarika please..Maine tumhare Saath bahut galat Kiya hai Tarika..bahut Jada..jab tumhe Meri sabse Jada jaroorat thi Maine tumhe tanha chhor Diya (tears fall down from both of their eyes )...tumhe mujhpe gussa kyun Nahi Ata Tarika...Maine tumhare Saath itna galat Kiya aur Tumne mujhe itni asani se maaf Kar Diya..

Tarika in innocent teary tone : tumhe pata to hai..Mai nhi reh Sakti Jada Der tumse naraj..(they both laid down and Tarika kept her hand on his chest ) uss din itna sab Kuch tumhe sunane ke baad mujhe khud Rona aa raha tha...

Abhijeet smiled and said in loving tone ; Tarika tum Na bacchi ho bilkul...(in naughty tone ) Saadi ke baad mujhe do bacche sambhalne honge..

Tarika hit on his chest playfully : jee Nahi mai bahut samajhdar Hun...

Abhijeet in smirk : Accha jee ?

Tarika in blush : Haan jee...(they both looked at each other and laughed together, isn't it cute to laugh with Ur love seeing into each other eyes ;)

Tarika in anger: Abhi tum Na uss Raaj ko mat chhorna..(like kid )bahut tang Kiya usne mujhe..

Abhijeet : I know Jaan..(kissing on her forehead ) usne Jo bhi Kiya hai na tumhare aur Daya ke Saath..sabka badla Lunga Mai usse..

Tarika : par tum Karne Kya wale ho ?

Abhijeet taking sigh ; Kal pata chal jaega...(Tarika looked at him with cute anger but after seeing his pleading gaze she smiled and slept peacefully in his Abhi's arm..

Abhijeet was seeing her sleeping like this after long time..he was just engrossed in her beauty and innocence..he removed her curls from his soft hand and gave a soft kiss on her forehead..

* * *

**Next Morning ( At 5 A.m )**Tarika hugged Abhijeet tightly before leaving the hotel : jaldi ana Mai wait karungi tumhara..

Abhijeet separated her from hug and said in caring tone : iss Baar Mai tumhara bharosa nahi torunga Tarika Chahe iske liye mujhe kuch bhi Karna pare..

Tarika's eye filled up with tears..she kissed him softly and move outside where Daya was ready with car..Tarika sat on backseat while

Daya move to Abhijeet and asked in smile : kaise ho boss ?

Abhijeet in smile : bilkul fit..(in serious tone ) Daya tumhara kaam hua ?

Daya in sparkling eyes : Abhijeet tum kaam bol rahe ho are lottery lag gayi..humne jitna socha tha Raaj ke bare me wo to usse bhi Jada kameena nikla..(and he told him something )

Abhijeet in disgusting : how shameless he is..ab bas wo log Yaha pahunch Jaye...(with fire in his eyes ) Uske baad Mai Raaj ko aisa sabak seekhaunga ki wo jeendgi Bhar Yaad pachtaega ki usne Mere apno ko chot pahunchakar kitni Bari Galti kardi..

Daya pressed his shoulder, Abhijeet composed his emotions and said : Daya Mai Chahta Hun ki uski sacchai Puri duniya ke saamne aye ..taki use Pure samaj ke saamne jaleel Hona pare..(in serious tone ) par tab tak Hume unlogo ko surakshit rakhna hoga..(they execute their plans and at last shook their hands)

Daya started to go from there when Abhijeet said in smile : Daya Navya theek hai ab bilkul..

Daya looked at him surprising while Abhijeet left from there leaving Daya with sweet smile...(this is the real friendship where u don't need any words..real friends can even read your mind seeing in your eyes )

* * *

Raaj's servant : chhote Malik hum sach keh rahe hai..humne apni ankho se Kal Tarika bahuriya ko Kisi gair mard ke Saath chhat pe Dekha tha..aur dono

Raaj in extreme anger ; aur dono Kya ?

Servant in fear : Dono ek dusre se gale mil rahe the..

Raaj in shock : kyaaa..." wo jaroor Abhijeet hoga..Maine to socha tha wo Daya abhi bhi nafrat karta hoga Abhijeet se isliye use najar andaj Kar Diya Maine ...par wo to jahreela bichoo nikla..(in hate tone )Tumne bahut bari galti kardi Daya Abhijeet ko yahan bulake kyunki Tumne use Nahi uski maut ko yahan bulaya hai "

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Next chapter hopefully parso tak aa Jaye but after getting all of your reviews as every reviews and reviewers are so precious to me :)**


	20. Is it end ?

**A/n : so this chapter is going to be full of surprises, shock, action, drama and emotions.. and for information Daya sir ke past me ab bhi Kuch aise Raaj hai Jo bahar ane Baki hai means ho Sakta ho koi aur wajah ho Mumbai chhorne ki (wink )..**

**Thank you so much guys for your precious love for me..I m really very glad..**

**Guest : Hi dear I know Mai late Hun but hum Jaan boojhkar late nhi hote Yaar..I usually write in mobile..aur mujhe Mera phone mere chhote Bhai ke Saath bhi share Karna hota hai..isliye jab bhi time milta hai to Mai likhti Hun...abhi humare yahan lights Ka bhi prblm hai aur network Ka bhi ..isliye sorry agli Baar late Nahi hoga iska promise Nahi Kar Sakti dude..hope you don't mind :)**

* * *

Tarika in impatient tone : Daya Abhijeet Kahan hai..tumhari baat hui usse haan (Daya was silent )...Daya Kuch to bolo please..

Daya in tension : Tarika Abhijeet Ka phone switch off aa Raha hai...(clutching his hair ) mujhe kuch samajh Nahi aa raha , Kahan hai wo ?

Tarika became breathless for a moment..she asked in teary tone : Daya wo aega na iss Baar...

Daya hold her hand and said in firm tone : wo jaroor aega Tarika...(placing hand on his head ) bas tum umeed mat chhorna..(saying this Daya left from there )

**After few hours**

Tarika's mother came into her room and look at Tarika who was blankly staring herself into mirror : Tarika neeche pandit jee tumhara intezaar Kar rahe hai..(making her stood while holding her from shoulder )chalo beta...

Tarika's heart beat become fast, her every hope , every dream was seeming broken ..she started to move down with her mother but her eyes were busy to searching **Him **..she was very desparate for his one look..

Tarika in her heart : Abhi please aa jayo ...(in pain ) agar aaj tum Nahi aye to tum mujhe humesa humesa ke liye kho doge..(in pain ) kyunki Raaj se Saadi Karne se Accha hai ki Mai khud ko maar loo..

Vishal came near her and said while smiling : come Tarika...(naughtily ) Raaj tumhari ek jhalak dekhne ke liye mar Raha hai..

Pandeet jee : Aap Vadhu ko mandap pe le aye muhrat nikla jaa Raha hai..

Vishal in smile : jee pandeet jee...(he made Tarika sit beside Raaj )

Raaj in his heart: Meri hone wali dharmpatni jee jiska aap besabri se intejaar Kar rahi hai na unhe to mere admiyo ne kabka yamraj Ka paas bhej diya hoga..

Daya was very anxious, he was calling Abhijeet again and again but there was no response : Abhi Kahan ho Yaar...(in frustration) ye phone kyun Nahi utha raha hai..

He was moving outside to see Abhijeet but got stopped in mid way seeing Cid team Infront of his eyes..

Salunkhe sir, Freddy, Vivek, Tasha all were shock seeing Daya except ACP sir who adverted his gaze other side..

Freddy became so much emotional seeing his Daya sir, he asked in teary tone ; Daya sir, aap Kahan chale Gaye the sir..(hugging him tightly ) aise koi bina bataye jata hai kya, aap Soch bhi nhi sakte humne kitna miss Kiya aapko..

Daya felt numb..he hugged back Freddy with so much affection and love while his eyes also got filled with tears, he said in teary smile : maaf kardo Yaar..(aparting from hug ) Maine bhi tumlogo ko bahut Jada miss Kiya..

Vivek in moist tone : aap kaise hai sir ?

Daya in smile : Mai bilkul theek Hun Vivek..(he move near oldie duo but they ignored Daya and left the place )

Daya smiled sadly seeing their back and taking a deep breath while composing himself, he said: tumlog Tarika se mil lo, Mai abhi Ata Hun..

They all nodded and left from there while Daya move toward Naman : Naman jaldi gari ki chabhi de..mujhe abhi nikalna parega..

Naman in anger : tum Kahi Nahi ja rahe ho Daya.. doctor ne tumhe Kabhi Kabhi drive Karne ko bola hai par tumto jab se yahan aye ho gari se chipak hi Gaye ho...

Daya in irritation : Naman Mai theeh Hun yaar please let do..Mera Jana bahut important hai..

Naman in tease : Haan Kal Puri Raat to Mai dard se tarap raha tha (Daya made a face )..Maine keh Diya to keh Diya koi car ki chabhi nhi milegi tumhe...(strictly) samjhe ?

Here Tarika's father was tying the knot , he was unaware that he is trying to tie her daughter with that person who has snatched her life's happiness.. Tarika's eyes were dry but still focused on main door..some where in the corner of her heart was telling** He will come, He can't break her ****once time again..**

pandeet jee : Ab var Vadhu saat fero ke liye khare ho Jaye..

Raaj held Tarika's hand while Tasha help her to get up..from every round of hawan, Tarika's hope we're burning..she was moving with Raaj like a puppet which is played by devil named Raaj...

The seventh fera was going to complete when someone says in loud tone : Ruk Jaye..ye Saadi Nahi ho Sakti...

Raaj's face become pale seeing police there , he gulped his saliva in fear ..his head filled with sweat..

Vishal in confusion ; inspector aap yahan..koi problem hai Kya ?

Inspector kamat : hum yahan Mr Raaj Malhotra ko arrest Karne aye hai..inke upar extrusion, fraud and attempt to murder ke charge hai..

Tarika's mother in panic tone : ye Kya keh rahe hai aap..Raaj Kabhi aisa kuch Kar hi Nahi Sakta

Salunkhe in worried tone to Acp : boss ye kya ho Raha hai yaar..itne muskil se to Meri bacchi Ke jindgi me khusi ane wali hai aur..(in moist tone ) Yaar Tu Kuch Kar..Mai apni bacchi ki jindgi barbaad hote Nahi Dekh Sakta..

ACP in consoling tone : Salunkhe Dheeraj Rakh..Mai sambhalta Hun..

Salunkhe nodded in tears while Acp sir move to kamat : Mai ACP pradyuman Cid Mumbai se..

kamat while saluting : Jai hind sir..

ACP : aap bata sakte hai ki Raaj ke against FIR kisne darj karwaya hai..

Kamat : jee aaphi ke team ke officer senior inspector Abhijeet ne..unhone Raaj ke khilaf FIR me bataya hai ki..(looking toward Raaj ) Raaj ne unka accident karwane ki kosis ki..

Tarika's mother in hate ; iss Abhijeet ko problem Kya hai Meri beti ki khusi se..(in anger looking toward ACP sir) Meri hi Galti thi ki Maine aaplogo ko yaha bula liya..aaplogo ko maine Meri beti ke khusi me saamil hone ke liye bulaya tha...(in moist and angry tone ) par aaplog to uski Saadi torna Chahte hai..

salunkhe's face expression become stiff, he move to Daya dangerously and said in anger ; ye sab tum dono ne Millar Kiya hai na , Chahte Kya ho tumdono ...(holding him from shoulder ) Kya bigara hai Tarika ne tumlogo Ka jo haath dhoke use peeche par Gaye ho tumdono..

Daya in moist tone : sir aap Meri baat..

salunkhe in loud tone : Kuch Nahi Sunna mujhe Daya...(in teasing tone) i m not interested in your Melo drama..Kuch Saal pahle bhagore ki tarah bhaag Gaye the na tum fir aaj kyun wapas aye ho ... kyun..(leaving him in jerk ) tumdono bhaiyo ki mahanta ke chakkar me kitni jindgiya barbaad ho gayi iska andaja bhi hai tumhe...aur aaj jab sab Kuch theek ho Raha tha to Dekha Nahi Gaya na tumdono bhaiyo se..na khud khus reh sakte ho aur Nahi dusro ko khusi Dekh sakte ho..

Naman couldn't tolerate anymore, he intruppted between : dekhiye bahut bol chuke aap .. aapko koi hak Nahi hai mere dost se aise pes ane ki..

Salunkhe in teasing tone : ye tum Apne dost ko seekhayo na ki wo dusre ke jeendgi se dur rahe..kyunki use bhi koi hak Nahi hai dusro ki jindgi barbaad Karne Ka..

Abhijeet listened everything while he was coming with Navya and two other person, he was having plastered on his hand and bandage on his forehead ...he said : aapko Jo kehna hai mujhe kahiye ..Daya ne Kuch Nahi Kiya hai..

ACP running toward Abhijeet : Abhijeet bacche ye chot kaise Lagi tumhe...tum theek to ho ?

Abhijeet in cold tone ; I m fine sir...(he looked at Tarika who was already looking at him with teary eyes..their eyes were talking to each other )

Daya move toward Abhijeet and asked in panic tone while checking his wound : Abhi tum theek..(in teary tone ) itni chote kaise ayi ...Maine bola tha na tumhe ki Mai ayunga tumlogo ko Lene...(in pain and anger ) par tum koi Meri baat sunte hi Nahi ho..

Abhijeet in smile : Daya Mai theek Hun...(placing hand on Navya's head and looking at Daya ) jab tak Tumlog mere Saath ho mujhe kuch Nahi ho Sakta..

Tarika broke the knot and ran to Abhijeet and hugged Abhijeet while crying ..she was very scared to lost her love..she was clutching Abhijeet tightly..Abhijeet smiled and placing hand on her back, close his eyes in peace..he was amaze with Tarika's bold move but he can understand how much she is frightened..(all were looking shock seeing Abhirika together, Tarika's mother was boiling in anger )

Tarika separated him from hug and said in complaining and teary tone : kyun humesa mujhe Dara dete ho tum..ek to itni late se aye upar se ek phone bhi Nahi..(hitting him on chest ) kitna dar gayi thi Mai..pagal ho rahi thi tumhare Bina..(hugging him again , said in possessive tone ) tumhe dubara Nahi kho sakti Mai Abhi..(in pain )Mai mar

Abhijeet said while rubbing her back : Tarika Kuch Nahi hua mujhe..( raising her face up ) Naahi mujhe kuch hoga aur na Mai tumhe Kuch hone dunga samjhi tum..

Raaj tried to escape from the scene when a woman hold his hand and said teasingly ; Kaha bhaag rahe ho sweet heart...(slapping him harshly ) Apne makkari Ka inaam to Lete jayo...

Tarika's mother yelling in anger : koi mujhe batayega ye sab Kya ho Raha hai..

Woman in hurt tone : Mai batati hun aunty ...Mera naam Anika hai aur Mai Raaj ki patni Hun (all become stunned )...inhone sirf mujhe hi Nahi aap sabko dhoka Diya hai..agar aaj Daya jee Hume Yaha Nahi bulate to Humare Saath Saath Tarika ki jeendgi bhi barbaad ho jati ..

Raaj's father : Raaj Kya bol rahi hai ye...Kya ye sab sach hai ?

Abhishek (Anika's brother ) ; ye Kya bolega uncle...Maine iske kehne par Daya aur Abhijeet ke beech darar dali aur isne Meri jiji ke Saath..(grabbing his collor ) I will kill you Bastered...(punching on his face ) Teri himmat kaise hui jiji ko dhoka dene ki..

Inspector kamat pulled Abhishek and said strictly : Leave him..isko saja kanoon dega..

Tarika's mother in tears : Raaj Maine tumhe apna beta mana aur tumne ...(in disgusting way ) cheeee..ghin ati hai mujhe tumpe..

Raaj pulled out the gun from inspector and point it toward Abhijeet : chup..Sala..itne Der se bak bak sun Raha hun sabka...(in loud tone ) Haan kiya Maine sab par sirf air sirf Tarika ko pane ke liye..wo jid hai Meri, Mera pagalpan aur use..(in dangerous tone ) pane ke liye Mai Kisi bhi had tak ja Sakta Hun...

Daya in anger : gun neeche Rakh...agar Abhijeet ko ek kharoch bhi ayi na to..

Raaj pulling the trigger , said in anger ; Kuch bhi Nahi Kar Sakta Tu, iske Marne Ka din aaj Ka hi hai..(in smirk ) mere aadmi ke haatho to Tu bach gaya par mujhse koi Nahi bacha paega tujhe..

Daya became literally scared but he tried to dividing the attention of Raaj from gun : tumhe Abhijeet ke Yaha hone Ka pata kaise Chala .

Raaj in teasing tone : tumhare car ki key se Daya...Tarika aur tumhe bahar se ate hue dekhkar mujhe samajh aa Gaya tha tumlog kisise Milkar aye ho..Maine tumhare room ki talasi ki aur mujhe tumhare room se car ki key Mili jisme Royal stag hotel Ka tag tha..Maine hotel walo se poocha aur unhone mujhe sab bata Diya ..(in evil smile ) akhir Jaipur Ka sabse bara business empire Ka Malik Hun Mai..

Daya has already indicated Rajat while listening Raaj who nodded and tried to pull his gun ..they both were fighting when Raaj pushed Rajat and pressed the trigger...

Everyone become statue, Daya fall down on floor with thud .the killing silence break with the painful scream of Abhijeet : Tarikaaaaaaaaaaa

Raaj had fired to kill Abhijeet but Tarika pushed him and took the bullet..she fall down instantly and looked at Abhijeet with teary smile..

Abhijeet instantly took her head in lap , crying harshly : Tarika..Kyun Kiya Tumne aisa...(shouting like mad ) call the Ambulance..(holding her hand , said in broken tone) Kuch Nahi hoga tumhe..Mai Kuch Nahi hone dunga..

Tarika touched Abhijeet's face and closed his eyes...

Navya in crying : mumma ankhe kholo..Kya ho Gaya aapko..(kissing on her hand ) Aapne promise Kiya tha aap Kabhi Nahi jaoge mujhe chhorkar...(in loud teary tone ) mumaa utho na mumma.. pleaseeeeeeee

**End of this chapter...**


	21. vishvaas

**A/n : Thank you so much for your previous Nd precious reviews..****Jiya : awwww thank you so much Sweeto..Mai sacchi sad ho jati ..love you so much..TC ))**

**In Ambulance...**

Abhijeet carresing Tarika's hair : Tarika ankhe kholo na please..mai janta hun maine tumhe bahut takleef diye hai ..(in teary tone ) isliye tum abhi bhi khafa ho mujhse.. tumhe jitna gussa karna hai na karlo..saja deni hai dedo ...(crying like kid) lekin mujhe chhorkar mat jayo..nahi reh sakta mai tumhare bina..(keeping his head on Tarika's shoulder) mujhe sab saja manjoor hai par tumhara dur jana nahiiiii...(lifted his face up and hold her hand tightly and said in little bit angry plus teary tone) mai tumhe kahi nahi jane Jane dunga samjhi tum..kahi bhi nahi..(kissing on her forehead) mai janta hun jab tak meri dharkane chal rahi hai tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta..tum jitni bhi kosis karlo par mai tumhe apne se dur nahi jane dunga Tarika..

vishal in guilty tone : ye sab Meri wajah se hua hai..(in teary tone ) Tarika Kabhi khus Nahi thi iss rishte se par humne..agar aaj ise Kuch ho Gaya to Mai jeete jee mar jaunga..

Abhijeet pressed his palm and said in moist tone : Humari Tarika ko Kuch Nahi hoga virat...usne mujhse promise Kiya hai aur ..(kissing on her hand ) Meri Tarika Kabhi apna promise Nahi toregi...

* * *

salunkhe sir, ACP sir and Prabha reached hospital in rush..ACP sir sat beside his son who instantly hide himself in his father's shell..

ACP sir controlling his tears : Abhijeet ...(carresing his hair )Kuch Nahi hoga beta Tarika ko..bahut Bahadur bacchi hai wo , bilkul theek ho jaegi..

Abhijeet in crying tone : I couldn't protect her...kyun Kiya usne aisa sir..wo goli mere liye thi..(hiding his face from Palm ) Maine aaj tak use sirf takleef Diya hai..uska dil tora hai aur usne ...(in hateful tone )apni Jaan khatre me dal li...Saja to mujhe milni Chahiye thi na sir fir use kyun mili...(shooking his head in no )use aisa nahi Karna Chahiye tha bilkul bhi Nahi ..

ACP sir pressed his shoulder but didn't say anything as he know this time his son didn't listen him anything until any good news come from Tarika's side...

Prabha hugging his son : Vishal humari bacchi theek to ho jaegi na...(in guilty tone ) Maine bahut galat Kiya hai Meri beti ke Saath..(tears were falling from her eyes ) Mai apni bacchi ko Nahi khona chahti..

After long waiting of Two painful hours, doctor came from OT , salunkhe sir instantly move toward him and fired question : doctor how is she.. operation Kaisa Raha

Doctor in smile : operation was successfully.. now u guys can relax yourself (all inhale a deep breath while a warm drop of tear fall down from Abhijeet's eye )..bullet lagne ke wajah se right shoulder ke tissues damage hue hai par so abhi dhyan rakhyega ki wo Jada movement na kare apna right hand Ka..Kuch Der me unhe hos aa jaega tab aaplog unse mil sakte hai..

salunkhe in teary smile : thank you so much doctor..

ACP sir in broad smile : Maine Kaha tha na Abhijeet sab Accha hoga

Abhijeet wiping his tears smiled in peace and said : sir Mai Daya aur pari se baat Kar leta Hun..dono kaafi pareshan honge..

ACP : Haan beta jayo..

..

..

...

...

...

Daya in happy tone : thank god Tarika theek hai..(in moist smile ) bahut Dara Diya tha yaar aaj madam ne..

Abhijeet in tears : Meri to Jaan hi Nikal gayi thi ..Mai bata Nahi Sakta kaise Kate hai Maine ye khaufnak pal..

Daya trying to refresh his buddy's mood : purani baato pe mitti payo..ab to sab changa si..tenu to bas ab kuri ko Ghar le jane ki taiyari Karo..

Abhijeet in laughing : Kya Kya Kya..Daya Teri Punjabi mere sar se bounce ho jati hai yaar...(Daya smiled sweetly while Abhijeet asked ) Accha Meri beti Kaha hai..(in sad tone )Jada royi to Nahi ?

Daya looked at his angel who was sleeping in his arm , he said in pain : Yaar royi to bahut par sambhal liya Maine (Abhijeet smiled )..tumhare aur Tarika ke pass ane ki bahut jid Kar rahi thi (carresing her hair from one hand )

Abhijeet : Mai Nahi Chahta tha wo hospital aye...aur fir mujhe pata tha Tu pari ko sambhal hi lega ..(in caring tone )Accha sun Kal uske uthne ke baad hot chocolate de dena, use subah ye Chahiye hi hota hai aur Jada jid kare to hi hospital Lana Kal..

Daya in smile : jee bilkul samajh Gaya...(in naughty tone ) aur koi khidmat karwani ho aapki rajkumari ke liye to bata dijiye..Banda hajir hai..

Abhijeet in fake anger : Tu Nahi sudhregaa..ab Tu bhi so ja..Raat kaafi ho gayi hai..good night..

Daya in smile : good night..

* * *

Abhijeet came to corridor when Prabha came Infront of him..

Abhijeet lowering his head : Aunty I know aap mujhse gussa hai kyunki Meri wajah se Tarika ko Goli lag gayi...(joining his hand ) aap Jo bhi Saja degi mujhe manjoor hai par please mujhe Yaha se Jane ko mat kahiyega...(tears formed in his eyes ) aaj jab Mai use khone wala tha to mujhe pata Chala ki wo mere liye kitni important hai..aunty Mai uske Bina ek pal bhi Nahi reh Sakta ab please...

prabha in serious tone : ek sart pe Mai tumhe yahan rahne dungi..agar tum humare Ghar ke damad banoge tabhi tumhe Meri beti se Milne dungi..

Abhijeet: mujhe aapki sari...(then he realised what she said , he looked at Prabha who was grinning )..aunty ?

Prabha in teary smile : aunty Nahi maa...mujhe samajh aa Gaya hai ki meri beti ki asli khusi tum ho aur mujhe Pura yakeen hai...(cupping his face ) tum Meri bacchi ko humesa khus rakhoge..hai na ?

Abhijeet nodded tearly , when salunkhe sir said in naughty tone : are Abhijeet apni hone wali sasoo maa ke pair to chuo..

Abhijeet smiled and going to touch her feet when Prabha hold his hand with : aaj se ye Mera beta pahle hai damad baad me..(Abhijeet hugged her tightly)

Vishal in smile : Abhijeet Tarika ko hos aa Gaya hai.. tum Jake mil lo usse..

Abhijeet wiping his tears : par aaplog

Prabha in smile : humlog Kal mil lenge..abhi wo sirf tumhara wait Kar rahi hogi..

Abhijeet nodded and pushing the door, he move inside where he saw his heart beat was lying on bed ..Abhijeet came near her and sat down quietly

Tarika felt **his **presence, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled sweetly with : Abhi tum aa Gaye..(she tried to touch his hand but Abhijeet pushed his hand back without hurting her ) ... Abhi ?

Abhijeet initated in teary tone : kyun..kyun push Kiya mujhe Tumne Haan..(in anger ) kisne bola tha tumhe oversmart banne ke liye..agar tumhe Kuch ho jata to...(in broken tone ) tum Soch bhi Nahi Sakti Tarika tumhe aisi halat me dekhkar mujhpe Kya beeti..

Tarika tried to wipe his tears but Abhijeet wiped himself and said : doctor ne tumhe right hand use Karne se mana Kiya hai..(Tarika smiled on his cuteness )

Abhijeet in furious tone : yahan Mai tumhare liye itna pareshan Hun aur tumhe hansi aa rahi hai..

Tarika in naughty tone : humesa hospital bed pe letke mujhe satate the na aap..isliye ek Baar Maine bhi try Kar liya ki dekhe to Sahi aapko iss bed se itna pyar kyun hai Jo aap do din me ise miss karne lagte hai..

Abhijeet : Tarika it's not funny okay...(in fear ) I m serious...

Tarika hold his hand with her left hand and said in smiling tone : jab tak aap mere Saath hai na Abhijeet , mujhe Kuch bhi Nahi ho Sakta..(in sweet tone ) aap lifeline ho Meri..

Abhijeet in loving tone : aur tum life ho Meri...(kissing on her forehead) Jaan basti hai Meri Tumme..fir Kabhi mere Jaan ko khatre me dala to baat Nahi karunga tumse..

Tarika : Abhijeet...(in deep tone ) I love you..

Abhijeet : janta Hun...(keeping his head on her chest ) I love you too..

Tarika in teary smile : janti Hun..

**End of this chapter...**


	22. secret

**A/n : Thank you so much for your previous review friends..love u guys..****Aaira ; Mai bata Nahi Sakti , tera review dekhkar Mai kitna khus Hun..Tu Kaha gayab ho jati hai yaar..you don't even realise Maine tujhe kitna Jada miss Kiya..ab please Kahi mat Jana (puppy eyes )..love u Yaara..**

* * *

There is one thing common in all father and daughter that they both loved their dolls too much..For a father , a daughter is like a doll for him , a special doll in which his life exist...while for a daughter, her doll is everything...a toy, a bestie or an immortal moments of her childhood..both couldn't imagine their lives without doll..but daughter can buy new doll if it get destroyed but not father..so all father of the world always try to keep her doll safe from any danger.. cause a daughter is the key of happiness..and heart of father..

Those father are so lucky who get daughter and today Daya is experiencing the same with his daughter Navya..he was just looking at her daughter with affectionate..he was trying to live every moment like thousands of moment with her angel..

Naman came inside with : Daya chal Khana laga Diya hai...

Daya instantly putting his finger on lips : sssshhh..Naman Kya Kar Raha hai Tu..(patting Navya's head ) dikh Nahi raha bacchi so rahi hai..

Navya speaks although still she was in sleep ; Baba aap aa Gaye...

Daya removed his hand from her hand while a tears slip down from his eyes but he hide it from Naman and said : Tu khale mujhe bhook Nahi hai..

Naman : are par tune subah se

Daya in requesting tone : Please Naman..Mera man karega to Mai kha Lunga.

Naman : Accha theek hai fir...chal good night..(Daya nodded and Naman left from there )

Daya hold Navya's hand and secured it like precious thing : kaas Mai Aapse ye keh pata ki Aapke dad Aapse bahut pyar karte hai...(in tears ) aur aapke liye kuch bhi Kar sakte hai..apni Jaan bhi de sakte hai...(in teary smile ) aapko pata hai jis din mujhe ye pata Chala ki meri koi beti bhi , aisa laga Mano Mujhe meri jindgi wapas mil gayi hai...(placing hand on her cheek ) aur jis din Aapne mujhe gale se lagake Baba bola na..Mano wo meri jindgi Ka sabse khoobsurat pal tha..(in chuckled ) I know Aapne mujhe Nahi Abhi ko Baba bola tha par thore der ke liye hi Sahi Aapne Jo mujhe khusi di wo mere Sare jakhmo ke liye malham se Kam Nahi tha..

Daya in excited tone : aapko pata hai Tani aur Maine bahut Kuch socha tha humare hone wali princess ke liye...(in moist smile ) Tanu ko to Maine pahle hi bol diya tha ki humare ghar me sabse pahle ek nanhi pari aa gayi.. par aapki mumma na maan hi rahi thi...(in pain ) agar aaj wo hoti to use mai bolta " Dekho Tanu tum..tum start haar gayi "...

He wiped his tears and said in loving smile : Tanu tumhari beti ki aankhe bilkul tumpe gayi hai aur ye (pulling her nose softly) cute nose bhi..par Haan smile to bilkul mujhpe gaya hai ekdam awesome...(kissing on her chhotu sa hand ) aaj Mai bhagwan se sikayat Nahi karunga ki unhone mujhe Aapse itna dur kyun rakha balki Bahut bara wala thanks kahunfa ki unhone ek din hi Sahi mujhe baap hone Ka farz nibhane Diya...

**Daya...??????!!!?****Navya Teri beti hai...**Daya turned back in shock , he became stunned seeing Naman there : Naman Tu ?

Naman in firm tone : Daya Kya Navya Teri beti hai ?

Daya in strong tone : Nahi...Navya Abhijeet ki beti hai..Mera usse koi vasta

Naman in anger : just shut up Daya.. Maine khud Apne kaano se suna hai tumhe ye kehte hue ki Navya tumhari beti hai...(in pain ) koi baap apni beti ko Kisi dusre ki beti kaise bol Sakta hai..Navya tera khoon hai Daya..(grabbing him from shoulder) Tu itni asani se use paraya kaise Kar Sakta hai..Navya ke Baba kehlane Ka hak tumhe hai Abhijeet ko Nahi...

Daya in anger : it's enough Naman..bahut bol liya Tumne..(taking him outside as he didn't want Navya sleep get disturb from noise ) Mai manta Hun ki Navya Ka biological father Mai Hun par baap hone Ka Sara farz Abhijeet ne nibhaye hai Maine Nahi..are mujhe to ye tak Nahi pata tha ki meri koi beti bhi hai...(in sad tone ) iska dukh hai mujhe ki Navya ke mooh se Mai Kabhi Apne liye dad Nahi sun paunga par iss baat se Kahi Jada khus Mai isliye Hun kyunki Meri beti ko Abhi jaisa pita Mila hai...(in pain ) Abhijeet ke liye Navya uski duniya hai..Uske jeene ki wajah...(in tears ) Meri wajah se usse uska pyar cheen Gaya, uski sari khusiya cheen gayi ab Mai Navya aur Uske beech akar usse uski jindgi Nahi le Sakta..wo bahut pyar karta hai Navya se...(in hurt tone ) aur Navya Ka astitwa Abhijeet se hi hai..Abhijeet sab Kuch hai uska..Uske liye maa aur Baba dono Abhijeet hai...(in sad smile ) aur Abhijeet ko usse dur karke Mai apni beti ko anatho wali jindgi Nahi de Sakta yaar

Naman in tears : aur tera Kya Daya..tu khus reh lega apni beti ke Bina ?

Daya in sarcastic smile : khus...khusi to Meri ussi din cheen gayi thi dost jis din Maine apna pair kho Diya...(he sat on couch while hiding his face in Palm )

Naman pressing his shoulder : Daya Tu sabko sachhai kyun Nahi bata deta ki tere Mumbai chhorne ki wajah Abhijeet aur Tani ki Saadi Nahi thi...(in pain ) bakki tune ye sab isliye Kiya kyunki Tu kisipe bojh Nahi banna Chahta tha..khaas Kar Abhijeet pe..

Daya in annoying : unhe Kya batau Mai Naman yahi ki Mera ek pair asli Nahi balki rubber Ka hai...(in calm tone ) Abhijeet ke life me Abhi hi sab theek Hona suru hua hai aur Mai Nahi Chahta ki meri wajah se usse koi pareshani ho...

Naman in anger: waooo aur Tu tabtak sabke tane sun ...okay ?

Daya in smile : Tu doctor saheb ke bare me bol Raha hai na...are Yaar unki adat hai tu tension mat le..(keeping his head on his shoulder) Tu Nahi janta Abhijeet abhi bhi mere liye utna hi Parwah karta hai, utna hi pyar karta hai..wo sach ko seh Nahi paega Yaar...(in tears ) tujhe pata hai mujhe to laga tha wo letter padhne ke baad wo mujhse nafrat karta hoga par mujhe rota hua dekhkar usne mujhe gale se laga liya...(in happy tears ) Mera Bhai aaj bhi mujhse bahut pyar karta hai..

Daya : Mujhe Jo pal Mila hai na apni family ke saath jeene ke liye usse Mai yaadgar lamho me badalna Chahta Hun...ek Baar Abhi aur Tarika ki Saadi ho Jaye fir Mai inki jindgi se bahut dur Chala jaunga..

Naman in pain : Daya Tu...

Daya hugged him tightly : Tu aur Bhabhi hai na mere liye..bas kaafi hai..

Naman patting his back : hum humesa tere Saath hai Daya.. Teri khusi me hi Meri khusi hai..

Daya in teary smile : janta Hun..

* * *

**Next Morning...**Abhijeet : Tarika bas ek spoon aur..

Tarika in teasing tone : Abhijeet ye soup nurse bhi mujhe peela Sakti hai...(asking in strict tone ) Aapne apna bandage change karwaya..?

Abhijeet : Haan wo..aan

Tarika in stern smile : bhool Gaye ...(in irritating tone ) aap itne careless kaise ho sakte hai..

Abhijeet in cute tone ; Yaar daant kyun rahi ho ...Mai jaa hi Raha Tha change karwane ...huh

**Baba...mumma !!!!!!**Abhijeet rushed toward his daughter and just hugged her tightly , he kissed on her forehead : pari ...(placing hand on her cheek ) bahut miss Kiya Maine tujhe..

Navya in teary tone : I missed you too Baba..(touching his wound) dard to nahi ho raha..Aapne doctor uncle ko dikhayi ...meds di unhone aapko ?

Abhijeet in smile : Meri pari aa gayi na ab Sare dard Choo ho Gaye (kissing on her hands )

Navya in naughty tone : Baba aapko pata hai Aapke best friend ko meow (cat ) se dar Lagta hai..

Daya in fake anger; partner Mai dar Nahi Raha Tha..okay ?

Navya in laughing tone : Baba ye na mere peeche chup rahe the... haha

Abhijeet and Navya both laugh while patting each other hand..

Tarika : sab bhool jao mujhe...(like a kid ) mujhe kisise baat hi Nahi Karni..

Navya bit her tongue and made her way toward her mom.. she hold her ears cutely "sorry"

Tarika smiled and hugged her baby gently, Navya in wet tone : mumma aap fir Kabhi aise eye close mat karna..Mai bahut dar gayi thi..

Tarika in smile: ab Nahi karungi promise...(Navya smiled and kissed on her cheek )

Daya : promise Tora na to Mai Kabhi baat Nahi Karne wala ...

Navya : Mai bhi Nahi

Abhijeet in serious tone : aur Mai bhi Nahi..

Tarika like a kid : Accha chalo ab senti mat Karo aaplog..mujhe family hug Chahiye...

Duo smiled and including Navya all hugged their beloved Tarika gently and they shared a cosy family hug ..

**End of this chapter...**


	23. Move on

**A/n : Thank you so much my lovely friends for your love and support..I k nothing without you all..**

**Jiya : Dear sweeto Daya sir ke resignation ke Saath Saath bureau me ****Abhi sir ke liye letter bheja tha..**

**Hide Nd seek : dear Aapke liye Maine Abhirika Ka Thora sa romance sikhaya hai..hehe. hope you liked it..**

**Aaira : lo Aapka intejar khatam..jlli jlli update Kar Diya ab jldi se aap batado Yaara ki chapter Kaisa laga aapko ?**

* * *

**Three Months Later...**

Abhijeet was standing near window, tears were running down from his eyes.. Tarika came in room and hugged him from behind tightly..

Tarika in pain-filled-tears: I m sorry Abhijeet...mujhe aapko ye sach pahle bata dena Chahiye tha ..(in hurtful voice ) par Daya ne mujhse promise liya tha ki Mai tumhe Kuch na batau..

Abhijeet closed his eyes in anger and pain, he said in teasing tone : mujhe sorry kyun bol rahi ho ...(in hurt tone ) Mai hota hi kaun Hun Jo tum log mujhe sacchai bataoge..

Tarika : Abhi please aisa mat boliye...(cupping his face) aap humare liye sabkuch ho ...(in teary tone ) Mai aapko hurt Nahi Karna chahti thi..

Abhijeet in pain : par Tumne mujhe hurt Kiya hai Tarika..Maine Kabhi Nahi socha tha ki meri Tarika mujhse sach chupaegi...(making his expression stiff ) par Tumne mujhe galat prove Kar Diya..

Tarika in crying : Abhi please Meri baat to suniye..

Abhijeet left from there in anger..he reached in longue but as he saw his angel, his all anger fled away and a smile crept on his lips

Navya was sitting on wheel chair and watering her favourite rose plants which he planted with her Baba ..she has gone through heart surgery while two weeks ago and doctor has discharged her just before two days...

Abhijeet in smile : Meri pari Kya Kar rahi hai...?

Navya's hand stopped and said in cold tone : Mai aapki pari Nahi Hun aur.. (in anger-filled- teary tone ) Naahi aap mere Baba ...

Abhijeet in hurtful and broken tone : Mai tera Baba Nahi Hun..(in desperation and teary tone ) bol na pari, Mai Nahi Hun tera Baba ?

Navya in loud teary tone : Nahi ho aap mere Baba ( Abhijeet world get stopped for him, he was shattered )... Aapne mujhe pahle kyun Nahi bataya ki mere Baba aap Nahi Daya uncle hai ...(in crying tone ) Mai mere friends se kehti thi ki mere Baba mujhse Kabhi jhoot Nahi Bolte..but I was wrong ...aap sabse bare liar ho

Tarika and Daya both came from their rooms listening noise...they were shocked seeing the scenario..

Daya in strict tone : Navya ye kis tarah se Baat Kar rahi ho tum Abhijeet se..

Abhijeet in tears : Nahi Daya bolne do ise...Mai bhi to sunu ye Kya sochti hai mere bare me..(Navya was shedding her tears while looking down , Abhijeet hold her palm tightly) tere Kuch bhi kehne se ye sach Nahi badlega pari..Tu Meri beti hai aur humesa Meri hi beti rahegi...(kissing on her forehead) Dil ke rishte na khoon ke rishte se bahut bare hote hai aur Tu to Meri dil Ka tukra hai...Meri jaan tujhme basti hai ...(in pain-filled-tears) tujhe pata hai..tune Jo pahla sabd Bola tha wo Kya bola tha " Baba"...aur iss sabd pe sirf Mera hak hai...(joining his hand ) please fir Kabhi mat kehna ki main tera Baba Nahi Hun...(dropping his tears ) Mai mar jaunga bacche..

Navya tried to say something but Abhijeet went from there.. Navya burst out in tears hardly " Mai bahut buri bacchi Hun..mere wajah se ba..(she started breathing heavily )..Mai unhe rulana Nahi chahti thi..(she started venting ) ba..Baba..Baba..

Tarika and Daya both became panic , Tarika rubbing her back : Baby take deep breaths..(in painck ) Daya jaldi naubliser lekar Ayo...ye saans Nahi le pa rahi hai..

Daya instantly in tears : mai abhi laya

Tarika hugging Navya tightly : Kuch Nahi hoga aapko ...

Daya gave Tarika inhaler who immediately placed inside Navya's mouth..While some times later Navya became stable ..Tarika laid her carefully on bed and carres her hair ; ab Kaisa lag Raha hai aapko..

Navya in weak tone : I m fine..

Daya taking sigh : Tarika tum Abhijeet ke paas jayo..Mai Hun yahan Navya ke paas..

Tarika nodded and Left from there patting his shoulder..

Navya pretend to sleep , Daya smiled a bit on her try..he cleared his throat and said : mujhe pata hai partner tum jagi hui ho..

Navya in low tone : mujhe kisise koi baat Nahi Karni..

Daya took deep breath and said in calm tone : Accha theek hai baat Nahi Karni to mat Karo par Mai aapko ek story to suna Sakta Hun na ...( Navya thinks for a while and nodded )

Daya smiled broadly : Haan to suno..ek na prince tha aur ek princess..dono ek dusre se bahut pyar karte the..ek din princess be god jee se Chhoti si angel dene Ka pray Kiya aur fir pata hai Kya hua (Navya shook her head in no , Daya said in excited tone ) God jee be princess ki wish accept Kar li aur uss princess ke Ghar ek Chhoti si angel ko bhej Diya ..

Navya : fir Kya hua ..

Daya in pain : Chhoti angel ke ane se sab bahut khus hue par prince ko pata bhi Nahi Chala ki Uske Ghar angel ayi hai ...(wiping his tears ) kyunki prince tab war pe Gaya tha

Navya in curious tone : to prince kab wapas Aya apni angel ke paas ?

Daya : Kabhi Nahi..jab wo war se wapas Nahi Aya to sabko uski bahut chinta hone Lagi fir ek din sabko uski maut ki khabar Mili...(Navya hold his hand unknowingly) jab ye baat princess ko pata chali to wo bahut dukhi ho gayi..bahut sad sad rahne Lagi thi wo..

Navya : fir ?

Daya in smile : fir Uske life ek bahut pyara dost Aya jisne use fir se jeena sikhaya..uske Sare gam usne khud le liye aur use sirf muskurahat Di..yahan tak ki angel Ka Sara dhyan wahi rakhta tha..angel to usi ko apna dad manti thi..aur wo to angel ke liye kuch bhi Kar Sakta tha...(sadly) sab Kuch Sahi ja Raha Tha par ek din princess god jee ke paas chali gayi..uss Chhoti si angel Jo Apne dost ke pass chhorkar..

Daya in dreamy tone : princess ke dost ne angel ko apni beti maan liya..use bahut pyar Diya... uski sari wishes chutkiyo me Pura karta tha wo ... ( Navya smiled )angel Ka superhero tha wo..par ek din wo prince Kahi se wapas aa Gaya aur angel ko pata lag Gaya ki Uske asli Baba prince hai to wo Apne Baba se nafrat Karne Lagi...(tearly ) jisne use Paal poskar itna bara Kiya..jisne use jindgi ki har khusiyan Di wo aaj use Baba bhi Nahi kehna chahti hai...

Navya looked at Daya and asked in teary tone : par angel ke Baba ko use jhoot Nahi bolna Chahiye tha wo bhi to bahut hurt hui hogi na ye jankar...

Daya wiping her tears : angel ke Baba ne sirf isliye jhoot Bola kyunki wo use khona Nahi Chahte the..wo Nahi Chahte the ki uski bacchi ko ye pata chale ki wo uska Baba Nahi hai..

Daya looked at Navya who was busy in searching of her answer ..he smiled on his success and left the room planting a soft kiss on her forehead...

* * *

Tarika came on Terrace and looked at Abhijeet who was crying silently leaning his head on wall...Tarika felt so much pain seeing his heartbeat like this ..she came to him and pressed his shoulder : Abhi ?

Abhijeet in broken tone : Maine apni bacchi ko kho Diya Tarika..kho Diya Meri beti ko ...(holding her hands ) Tumne suna na usne Kya Kaha Mai uska Baba Nahi Hun ...wo mu..mujhe apna Baba Nahi manti hai Tarika..

Tarika shaking her head : Abhi aisa kuch bhi Nahi hai ...(in pain-filled-tears) Navya ke Baba sirf tum ho Abhi ...Uske life me tumhari jagah aur koi Nahi le Sakta...koi bhi Nahi..

Abhijeet hide himself in Tarika's embrace and burst out in tears : Mai sabko narajgi bardast Kar Sakta Hun uski Nahi..Mai mar jaunga Tarika..Mai Nahi jee Sakta apni bacchi ke Bina..

Tarika secured Abhijeet tightly in her arms and kissed in his forehead : Abhi sab theek ho jaega...(rubbing his arm) please tum mat royo aise..Mai tumse aise Nahi Dekh Sakti ..

Abhijeet in frightened tone : Tarika pari mujhse baat Karna to Nahi chhoregi na wo..wo Kya sachme ab mujhe Baba Nahi bolegi..

Tarika : Abhi aisa kuch Nahi hoga...(in pain ) itni Chhoti bacchi ke saamne itna bara sach Aya samne to uska reaction ana hi tha..aur fir humari bacchi maut ke mooh se bahar ayi hai..(pressing his shoulder) Abhi ye wakt tootne Ka Nahi hai..is wakt Navya ko tumhare support aur tumhara pyar Chahiye..tum aise toot Nahi sakte Abhi...iss muskil ghari me tum Akela kardoge use ?

Abhijeet wiping his tears : Mai Nahi toot Sakta..mujhe sambhalna hai Meri bacchi ko...(Tarika smiled ) use jaroorat hai Meri..

Tarika placing her hand on his cheek : Mai tumhare Saath Hun Abhi..hum Milkar iss muskil wakt se bahar ayenge..ab neeche chalo, yahan bahut Thand hai..

Tarika started to move but Abhijeet hold her hand : Thank you humesa Mera Saath dene ke liye...(lowering his head )aur neeche rudely Baat Karne ke liye sorry bhi..

Tarika in affectionate tone : Abhi aapko Kuch kahne ki jaroorat Nahi hai...aur Aapka Pura hak hai mujhe Kuch bhi kehne Ka..(rounding her hand around his neck, said in wink ) after all biwi Hun Mai aapki..

Abhijeet smiled and softly touch her face ...her curls were falling on her face..he tucked her hair behind ( Tarika's heart was beating fastly )..Abhijeet pulled her closer and kissed her on forehead..he kissed her on both eyes ( Tarika's heart was pounding to and fro, cheek was becoming red and butterflies were moving inside her stomach )... Abhijeet cupped her face and started to kiss on her lip.. Tarika became breathless for a second ...Abhijeet pinned her on wall holding his both hands while kissing her passionately...For a while Tarika also respond him back and their kiss become more passionate..

When they both become breathless, they separated from each other...Tarika was blushing badly , Abhijeet smiled on her ..

Tarika : Abhijeet wo...wo...(she was not getting what to say )

Abhijeet in naughty tone : Haan bolo na Tarika...(in lustrous tone ) Kuch kehna hai..

Tarika's cheek were becoming warm again, she pushed Abhijeet and ran from there in blushing ..Abhijeet smiled broadly on her wife's cute antics...

* * *

Tarika came inside room with food tray for Navya and Abhijeet was pretending to find his charger..

Tarika sat beside her doll and helped her to sit ...she forwarded a spoonful bite to her : chalo jaldi se mooh kholo..

Navya looked at Abhijeet who was going outside from room so she instantly hold his hand..Abhijeet turned back and looked at her surprisingly..he sat down beside his angel and asked lovingly ; Kya hua pari...Kuch Chahiye ?

Navya took bowl of soup and gave to him : mujhe aaj Aapke haath se Khana hai...

Abhijeet's eyes get filled with tears , he asked with lump of throat : mere haath se...( Navya nodded cutely )

Abhijeet instantly hugged Navya tightly with teary smile and kissed on her forehead..

Abhijeet fed her with his hand and giving medicine he slept Navya..but he got surprise seeing Tarika also in Dreamland while sitting on couch..

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointed smile and move toward her wife..he picked her up in his lap and laid down beside Navya..he covered both of them with blanket and gave a soft kiss on their head..

* * *

Abhijeet was trying hard to sleep but his sleep was millions of miles away from him..he was remembering the same incident which happened today due to which he got his life worst news..

_Abhijeet was sitting on couch while pressing his head when he felt soft touch on his head...he smiled recognising the touch of his brother ._

_Daya : Navya ke bare me Soch rahe the na...tum tension mat lo Abhi .. uski narajgi bahut jaldi khatm ho jaegi..._

_Abhijeet : tu aaj bhi mujhe kitne acche se janta hai na..Mai kab Kya Soch Raha hota Hun, sab pata hota hai tujhe.._

_Daya in smile : tumhe bhi to mere bare me sab pata hota hai na Abhi..aur hoga kaise Nahi..humara rishta bhi wahi hai aur hum bhi._..

_Abhijeet: jab itni Parwah hai Meri ...(in pain ) to mujhe chhorke kyun Gaya tha ..kyun mujhse mere Bhai ki dur Kiya tune ?_

_Daya's hand stopped..he became shocked at sudden attack of questions : abhi in sab baato Ka ab koi matlab Nahi hai...(trying to escape from scene ) Mai abhi coffe Lata Hun tumhare liye.._

_He started to move toward kitchen in hurry when his foot trapped from matfloor and he fall down badly .._

_Abhijeet in panick : Daya Kya hua tujhe...(he tried to touch his leg but Daya jerked him in fear ).. Daya Kya hua dekhne de mujhe..Kahi moch to Nahi aegi..._

_Daya : ab..abhi Mai theek Hun..__Abhijeet : Daya Tu theek Nahi hai..dekhne de mujhe (he fold Daya's trouser and became freeze in his place )... prosthetic leg (a low whisper came from his mouth )_

_Daya was looking down in fear, Abhijeet with blank tone : ye wajah thi Daya mujhe chhorke Jane ki..?_

_Daya in pain-filled-tears: Abhi tum galat samajh rahe ho..ye_

_Tarika : oh god Daya tum gir kaise Gaye..(in flow ) Maine bola tha na ek Baar doctor ko dhikalo , par tum to Meri sunte hi Nahi ho.._

_Abhijeet in shock : Tarika tumhe bhi pata tha..?_

_Abhijeet looked at both of them with anger and hurt and leave the spot immediately..._

Abhijeet sat up with jerk..he was wet with sweat..he get up and move toward his brother's room..

Abhijeet sat beside his brother who was sleeping..he hold his hand ; itna sab Kuch Akele Saha tune...(in tears ) mujhe kyun Nahi bataya Yaar..Maine itne din tujhe khudse dur rakha..tujhe Saja di fir bhi tune Kuch Nahi Bola..Kya ab mujhe tere bare me janne Ka bhi hak Nahi hai (in pain )..

He slept like this while holding his brother hand and asking the same question " why he didn't tell him " ?

**End of this chapter...**

**A/n : Ab iss story ke do chapter aur Bache hue hai..jitni jaldi aap ligoke review milenge utni jaldi update bhi milenge and fir Mai apni dusri stories Ka hui update dungi..TC )))**


	24. Reunion of Family

**A/n : This is the last chapter of story..hope aap sabko Pasand ayega..and I m hoping ki mere Sare friends mujhe last baar jaroor batayenge ki unhe Meri ye family story kaisi Lagi..I know kaafi Sare loopholes honge..and I want ki aap jaroor mujhe Meri galtiyo ke bare me bataye..I will be happy...**

**Thanks to : Kk, hide Nd seek, Ls, 123, ABC, Abhisikha, Abhinidhi, Abhi pooja, cutie spam, A learning pen, Harshita deo, my sweeto jiya , Aaira, Abhi holic The mystery princess , my bestie luvcidduodosti, Priya , Adityan and my didu angelbetu ...aap sabne Mera humesa support Kiya hai...Thank you is not enough for you guys. Love you all...**

**Kisika naam bhool gayi Hun to Dil se sorry...**

* * *

Abhijeet came back to home after his duty, he was feeling so exhausted that he sat on couch without changing his formal..

Daya in surprising tone : Abhi aaj tum jaldi aa Gaye..

Abhijeet not looking in his eyes : Haan wo aaj koi case report Nahi hua isliye...(pulling out his coat) Tarika aur Navya Nahi najar aa rahe..

Daya while fetching water for Abhijeet replied in casual tone: Haan wo dono hospital Gaye hai..

Abhijeet feel goosebumps listening hospital name, he asked instantly in panic tone : hospital kyun..Navya theek hai na...

Daya in shocking tone : Abhijeet aaj Navya Ka appointment tha isliye Gaye hai Dono...(Abhijeet took a sigh of relief ) itna ghabra kyun Gaye boss ?

Abhijeet shook his head in no and move toward his room, Daya became confuse for a while observing his buddy's behaviour but he jerked his thought and move toward kitchen to make today's dinner..

And here, Abhijeet was feeling devasted..a word **hospital** was just roaming inside his mind..his mind took him two weeks and three days ago when his soul was hanging between life and death...

* * *

_Abhijeet was working on his case file when his eye shift toward his beautiful wife who was physically present there but mentally lost somewhere else.._

_Abhijeet whistling the song : tera dhyan kidhar hai..ye tera hero idhar hai.._

_Tarika's shook her head in little smile and then said in sad tone: mere hero Ka dhyan to humesa apni dusri biwi pe hi rehta hai..._

_Abhijeet in preplexed tone : whatttt_

_Tarika in cute anger : aur Nahi to Kya...aapki duty to Meri sautan hi hai na.._

_Abhijeet's lip broke into disappointed smile : Tarika tum bhi na.._

_Tarika in fake anger : Mai bhi na Kya.._

_Abhijeet instantly: khoti ho..(and then realised what he said in mistake )_

_Tarika in anger : Mai khoti Hun..(throwing pillow on his face ) aap khote ho..okay ?_

_Abhijeet pulled her toward himself and she landed on his chest..they both were lying on each other..she was on top.._

_Abhijeet in romantic tone : Mai to Aapke pyar me kabka khota ban chuka Hun..__Tarika blushes hardly and tried to go but Abhijeet hold her tightly while grabbing her waist , said smirking: senior inspector Abhijeet ke changul se nikalna muskil hai Dr Tarika ..._

_Tarika shyly : Abhi chhoriye..__Abhijeet naughtily : Nahi chhorunga.._

_Tarika in sweet tone : please !!!!_

_Abhijeet leaving her hand ; ab itne pyar se aap please bolega tab to chhorna hi parega.._

_Tarika kissed on his forehead and said in smile ; Mai Aapke liye coffee leke ati Hun..._

_she move out from room while Abhijeet resume his work in smile...Navya and Daya both has gone park so the loving birds get some quality time to spent with each other..__After completing his work, Abhijeet saved the data and keeping the laptop beside his table, lay down on bed while closing his eyes.._

_Tarika pressing his shoulder : Abhi coffe .._

_Abhijeet in smile took coffe mug and taking sip appreciate Tarika : waooo Tarika... it's really tasty..._

_Tarika raising her invisible collor : I know..akhir banaya kisne hai.._

_Abhijeet : world's greatest Doctor... Doctor Tarika ne.._

_They both laughed but Tarika again become silent after a while..Abhijeet noticed it very well..He hold Tarika's hand : Tarika baat Kya hai..Kal se Mai notice Kar Raha Hun..kaafi tense lag rahi ho...(asking in real concern tone ) sab theek hai na baby ?_

_Tarika in her heart : Abhi Mai tumhe kaise batau Daya Ka sach..wo tumhara Bhai aur tumhe Uske bare me janne Ka Pura hak hai par Mai Daya se Kiya hua wada bhi Nahi tor Sakti..._

_Abhijeet in tension : Tarika Kuch to bolo...are u ok ?_

_Tarika in hesitated tone : Abhijeet mujhe Aapse Kuch poochna hai.._

_Abhijeet in caring tone : Haan poocho na .._

_Tarika : Aap Kya Daya ko Kabhi maaf Nahi karenge ( Abhijeet's facial expression get change )...Mai manti Hun Daya ne Jo Kiya wo bahut galat tha, use Bina bataye Nahi Jana Chahiye tha...(she hold Abhijeet's hand ) par wo to Aapka chhota Bhai hai na ... please uska bachpana samajhke use maaf Kar dijiye.._

_Abhijeet advertising his gaze: Tarika Maine use bahut pahle hi maaf Kar diya hai..tum Kya leke baith gayi.._

_Tarika in smile : Aapne use Dil se maaf Nahi Kiya hai Abhijeet..(in pain ) aur ise Mai bahut acche se mehsoos Kar Sakti Hun..aap kab Daya ko wapas apna Bhai hone Ka hak denge.._

_Abhijeet in straight tone : sayad Kabhi Nahi.._

_Tarika in shocking tone : Abhi ?_

_Abhijeet in sad smile : humare beech ab pahle jaisa Kabhi kuch Nahi ho Sakta.._

_Tarika : aap ek Baar kosis .._

_Abhijeet cutting her: Tarika pahle Kabhi humare beech koi misunderstanding ati thi to sabse Jada Mai hi desperate rehta tha usse baat Karne ke liye...(in pain ) par ab Dil hi Nahi karta ... usne Jo bhi mere aur Tani ke Saath Kiya na wo Mai Kabhi Nahi bhool Sakta...(his eyes become moist ) Janti ho jab Tani ne Navya ko Pahli Baar Dekha to usne Kaha Meri Daya ki parchai aa gayi.. Daya me Jaan basti thi uski..usko Apne aankho ke saamne tarapta hua Dekha hai Maine...ek pal ko Jo usne mere Saath Kiya na Mai maaf kardunga ...(in strong teary tone ) par usne Jo Tani ke Saath Kiya usko Mai Chah Kar bhi Kabhi Nahi bhool Sakta..._

_Tarika kept her head on his shoulder while Abhijeet said in teary tone : Tani Navya ko Daya Ka naam dena Chahti thi( Tarika looked at him in pain ) ...Mera Nahi...janti ho Tarika usne marte hue Daya Ka naam liya..uski akhri wish thi Daya se Milne ki par..(tears were running down from his cheek) par Mai wo bhi Nahi Pura Kar paya.._

_Tarika in pain : Abhi please..I m sorry ..mujhe aapko ye sab Yaad Nahi dilana Chahiye tha..(wiping his tears ) Mai fir Kabhi iss bare me baat Nahi karungi aapse, Mai aapko bilkul hurt Nahi Karna Chahti thi.._

_Abhijeet was going to say something but his words remain stuck in his throat..his eyes become freeze on Navya who was standing on door step with blank face.._

_Abhijeet in afraid tone : Navya..._

_Navya in broken tone : aap ...mere Baba..Nahi..(she hold her chest in pain )...aaaaah_

_Abhijeet rushed toward his life and hold her before falling : Navya...Navya aankhe khol...(screaming loudly in tears ) Tarika Dekho na Kya hua pari ko..._

_Tarika checking her pulse : Abhijeet iski pulse drop ho rahi hai..(in heavy tone ) Hume ise turant hospital le Jana hoga.._

_Daya running toward them : Kya hua Navya ko..ye behos kaise ho gayi...(patting her cheek ) Navya beta aankhe kholo.._

**_In hospital..._**

_Doctor siddhant : Hume iski surgery aaj hi Karni hogi...sister Jaldi se OT ready Karo.._

_Abhijeet was looking so afraid : doctor sid Meri pari ko Kuch Nahi Hona chahiye.._

_Doctor sid : Abhijeet sir hum apna best denge..aapki beti ko Kuch Nahi hoga , bharosa rakhiye ( Abhijeet nodded tearly)_

_Abhijeet was holding Navya's hand tightly..he didn't want to loose her..he kissed on her daughter's forehead : Baba is waiting for you princess.._

_Staff took Navya from there and Abhijeet's hand get apart from her ..he was looking tearily toward OT.._

* * *

Abhijeet screamed in fear : Navyaaaaa...he looked around and realised that was past..he took a deep sigh and open the wardrobe to do something when a white envelope fall near his foot..he bent down and open the letter..his eyes got filled with tears finding the same letter which keep him in guilt from eight years..which always restricted him to accept his love..his life..his happiness...

**Dear Abhijeet..****congratulations for your marriage..sorry Mai tumhari Saadi attend Nahi Kar paya par tumhare aur Meri ex wife ke liye humesa khus rahne ki prarthna jaroor karunga..**

**waise mauke Ka fayda uthana koi tumse sikhe..dost Gaya ki Nahi par uski biwi ko do mahine bhi Nahi lage apna banane me (Abhijeet closed his eye in pain )...Bhai bolta tha Mai tumhe par tumto sabse bare dhokebaaz nikle..Tumhe ye jankar bahut khusi hogi ki Mai tumhare life se bahut dur ja Raha Hun..agar Kabhi bhi Tumne mujhe Dil se dost mana hai to mujhe dhundhne ki kosis Nahi Karna aur agar ki to tum Mera mara hua mooh dekhoge ..best of luck for your new wife and new life.**

**Tumhara ****ateet**

**Daya...**

Abhijeet scrumbled the paper in anger and throw it which falls near Daya who recognise the paper..

Abhijeet looked at him and his anger bar raise automatically : tum yahan Kya Kar rahe ho...

Daya sat on his knee and joint his hand : Mai janta Hun sorry kahne se Meri Galti Kam Nahi Hoti..fir bhi ho sake to mujhe maaf kardena Yaar..

Abhijeet in teasing tone: Apne gunah ko Galti Ka naam mat do Daya..Galti anjane me Hoti hai aur goonah Jaan boojhkar...(he felt dizziness while taking , he said in slurred tone ) tum jayo yahan se.. mujhe Kuch baat Nahi Karni..(he sat on thud while pressing his head )

Daya in panic : Abhi...(he hurriedly move to help him but Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him )

Abhijeet in strong tone : Mai khudko sambhal Sakta Hun..mujhe tumhari jaroorat Nahi hai..

Daya's eyes become teary , he said in stubborn tone : tumhe jaroorat Nahi hai par mujhe Apne Bhai ki jaroorat hai..

Abhijeet in anger -filled tears : tum mere Bhai Nahi ho..mere Bhai ki Tumne aath Saal pahle hi maar diya tha..(in teasing tone) tumhe Kya laga tumhari sacchai jankar Mai tumhe maaf Kar dunga..bilkul bhi Nahi..Tumne Jo mere Saath Kiya hai na Daya..(in teary tone ) uski koi maafi Nahi hai..

Daya hold Abhijeet's hand and said in teary tone : Abhi I m sorry..I really do..us wakt mere samajh me Kuch Nahi aa Raha tha yaar..(in pain ) Mai ye baat accept hi Nahi Kar pa Raha tha ki Mai apna ek pair kho chuka Hun..mujhe uss wakt sabse Jada jaroorat thi tumhari ...Mai tumse lipat Kar Rona Chahta tha, apna dard tumhare Saath batna Chahta tha ...par Mai tumhare pass wapas Nahi jaa saka ...

Abhijeet in pain-filled-anger: kyun Nahi aye tum Daya..jab tum jante ho acche se ki Mai tumhare Bina Nahi reh Sakta..(in teary tone ) to fir kyun Gaye chhorke mujhe..

Daya : I don't want to be burden on you..uss wakt Mai khudse khare hone ke layak Nahi tha..(gulping his ball of tears ) aur Mai Nahi Chahta tha ki Mai tum par aur Tani par bojh banu...mujhe pata tha mere kinda hone ki khabar sunke tum mujhe dhundhne ki kosis jaroor karoge isliye Maine tumhe wo letter bheja taki tum mujhe dhundhna chhor do..

Abhijeet in painful smile : aaj Tumne mujhe bata hi Diya ki tum sirf Bhai hone Ka dawa karte ho..(in pinching tone ) kyunki agar tum mere Bhai hote to ye bojh jaisa word tumhare deemag me ata hi Nahi..uss letter ko padhne ke baad ek din bhi Mai chain se Nahi so paya..Mai aath Saal tak iss guilt me tha ki Maine tumhari khusiyan cheen li..tumhara pyar cheen liya isliye tum mujhse nafrat karte ho...(his heart want to expell everything today ) Mera Bhai..mujhse nafrat...tumhe andaja bhi hai Maine kaise jeeye hai itne din ...(with fear in his eyes ) Naahi tum the mere paas aur Naahi Tarika..agar Navya ki responsibility Nahi Hoti to kabka mar chuka hota Mai..tumhe Nahi Jana Chahiye tha Daya..tumhe Nahi (he pressed his lips to control his sobs )

Daya hugged Abhijeet tightly who became freeze getting the warmth of his long lost buddy..he really became calm for sometime and then burst out in tears hardly while hugging Daya tightly " I missed you Daya..har ek din Maine tujhe Yaad Kiya ...I really missed you "

Daya closed his eyes in pain and cursed himself for leaving his buddy alone when he needed him the most..

Abhijeet separated from hug and wiped his tears ..Daya in guilty tone : Abhi Meri wajah se tumhe itna Kuch Saha...( holding his hand )Mai tumhari maafi ke kayak Nahi Hun boss...

Abhijeet in strict teary tone : Tu apni Galti manta hai na ( Daya nodded his head in yes )..to promise Kar ki tum mujhe chhorkar Kabhi Nahi jaega.. promise Kar..

Daya hugged him and said tearly : promise..ekdam gentle man wala..

Abhijeet kissed on his head and smiled broadly to getting his brother back...

Abhijeet separated Daya from hug and said in cute anger : waise abhi bhi Mai tujhse ek baat pe naraj Hun ( Daya made confuse face )..Tumne mujhe sacchai Nahi bataya par Tarika ko bata Diya..wo ab mere se Jada important ho gayi tere liye..

Daya instantly : Abhi jaisa tum Soch rahe ho waisa Kuch Nahi hai boss..uss din jab Abhishek humare Ghar sorry bolne Aya Tha to usne humari baat sunli , tum Navya ki surgery ko lekar pahle hi bahut Pareshan the isliye Mai tumhe disturb Nahi Karna Chahta tha ...(hiding himself in his brother's chest ) aaj bhi mere liye tumse Jada important koi Nahi hai...tum sab Kuch ho mere liye Abhi..

Abhijeet smiled affectionately and ruffled his hair...

* * *

Daya was making bed when Navya came there ..her step was better than before..

Daya in smile : Navya aapko Kuch Chahiye tha beta..?

Navya gave him Thank you card (Daya looked at her surprisingly ) : Daya uncle agar Aapne mujhe Nahi samjhaya hota to Mai Baba ko aur sad Kar deti ...(kissing on his cheek ) isliye thank you..

Daya in pleasure tone : your welcome my Jaan..

Navya gave her shy smile and left from there leaving Daya in pleasant feeling : aapke Dil me Mai Aapke Baba ki jagah Nahi le Sakta ...(in dreamy tone ) par ek nahi jagah to jaroor Bana Sakta Hun na..

Navya came in longue and looked at Abhijeet who was placing the book in her school bag according to schedule...

Navya came there silently and stood there, Abhijeet looked at her and said in caring tone : pari Maine tere Sare books routine ke according Rakh diye hai..Kal se tera school fir se start ho Raha hai to school me Jada ucchal kood mat karna ..samjhi..

Navya hugged Abhijeet tightly and said in tears ; I m sorry Baba..Maine aapko bahut hurt Kiya na..

Abhijeet felt goosebumps in his heart, he nodded innocently : jab tune Bola na ki Mai tera Baba Nahi..Mai bahut dar gaya tha pari..

Navya making her grip strong ; Mai stupid ho gayi thi..mere Baba sirf aap ho ( Abhijeet smiled tearily )..aur humesa aap hi rahoge...

Abhijeet kissed on her forehead and hugged her tightly with peace in his heart...

Tarika and Daya both hugged each other in happiness..their family reunited ...and it was the happiest moment for them..

**The End...**


End file.
